iAm Stranded
by pdyc
Summary: On their way to a trip to Japan, Freddie, Sam and Carly crash on a deserted island! They soon find out that they’re not the only ones stranded. An iCarly/ Flight 29 Down cross-over. Seddie! Carly/OC
1. iAm Crashing

**iAm Stranded**

**Summary****: On their way to a trip to Japan, Freddie, Sam and Carly crash on a deserted island! They soon find out that they're not the only ones stranded. An iCarly/ Flight 29 Down cross-over Seddie!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Flight 29 Down and iCarly, and I NEVER will. (Unfortunately) **

**A/N****: This is my first multi-chaptered story and my first iCarly fic, so please review! If you haven't seen the show Flight 29 Down, you should! The iCarly characters are sixteen. I hope you like it! **

_**Italics**_** are thoughts.**

**Chapter 1****: iAm Crashing**

**Sam's POV**

_We're going to Japan! On a private jet! iCarly has become so popular that we get asked to go to different places just to do the show! And its FREE! These first two weeks of summer vacation are going to be sweet! I've always wanted to go to Japan. There's sushi! I mean, who doesn't love sushi? Spencer is already in Japan for a sushi sculpting contest, so we'll meet him there. What food __**hasn't **__he sculpted? We couldn't come with him anyway, because we already had our tickets. _

"Sam! Get me out of here! NOW!" A banging noise came from the bathroom of the small private jet.

_Oh, that's Freddie. I shoved him in the bathroom… again. That makes the fifth time, I think. Man, he's such a dork . He's a techno geek, his mom is a protective, controlling psycho (I'm surprised that she let him go without her this time), and he's loved Carly for I don't know how long. The dork says that he's over her, but I know that he just wants to ruin my fun by not letting me insult him about anything. Ha! Like that's going to happen! There are so much more things I can tease him about. _

"Sam," Carly said, "get Freddie out of the bathroom!" _Ugh. Why does Carly always have to ruin my "Torture Fredward" time. _

"But why?! I ate almost all of the ham, so what else am I supposed to do?" I whined.

"Well, there's a flat screen TV with over a hundred movies, a smoothie bar, a Wii with most of their games, and there's a lot more food that you can greedily devour, but most importantly, you really should get Freddie out before he breaks the door open!"

"Wait, there's a smoothie bar? I didn't see it! Where is it?" _Really. I had no idea that there was one._

"Really? Oh, just open that door right there," Carly pointed to the door across the bathroom. "The strawberry blitz is really good. Oh and the berry swirl- Hey! We're getting off topic here! Please get Freddie out."

"You know that he's not strong enough to do that." _His strength is another thing that I enjoy insulting him about. I'm still stronger than him, even though he's a lot taller and plays basketball. _

"Sam."

"Alright! Whatever." I jumped out of the reclining airplane seat and dragged my feet over to the bathroom door. I pulled the wooden table, that was blocking the door, over to the side and opened it. Freddie fell flat on his face.

"Wow, Freddie. What took you so long?" I said with a smirk. "Whew! It STANKS in there!" I yelled in a country accent. _I love doing this. _

Freddie got up and pointed at me. "You are so immature. At least Carly doesn't act like you do. She would never do anything like this!" Freddie said with a red, angry face.

"Oh, I thought you were over Carly, lover boy!"

"I am! You are so rude!" _This argument is getting fun. _

"It doesn't seem like it. All you ever do is talk about her like she's the most wonderful person in the world!"

"I do not!" Carly angrily got out of her seat and stomped over to us arguing.

"Guys, stop! I am sick and tired of you two fighting! I hate it! You two are my best friends, and I'm always caught in the middle!" Tears started to build up in her eyes. _Oh, no._ _Don't cry! I think the arguing is really getting to her now. We've been fighting more than ever these days…_

"Carly," Freddie began, "we're really sorry. Right Sam?" He nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah Carly, you know carried away I get when I insult the geek here." Freddie shot me a glare.

"Could you guys at least try to stop fighting? I want to enjoy at least one vacation without hearing you guys screaming your heads off." _Stop fighting? What kind of request is that? That would never happen. But she did say to try. I'll try… then fail._

"Sure. Whatever you say." I said with a smirk.

"Okay." Freddie sighed. "Like that's going to happen," he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that Fred-" Carly began, but the plane jumped suddenly making the three of them fall to the floor. We all looked at each other, scrambled to our seats and out on our seatbelts. The seatbelt sign didn't light up, but the plane was still shaking violently. Without the seatbelts we would be thrown off!

"I need to see what's going on," Freddie said. I resisted to give him an insult about his "manliness" as he got up and quickly walked to the cockpit while tightly gripping everything stable to keep him from falling. Soon, he opened the cockpit door and jumped in.

**Freddie's POV**

_This pilot isn't very good. This plane is moving as if its in a storm, but there's barely a cloud in the sky! He could at least tell us what's going on! At least we're getting to Japan with all of that technology. New computers, cell phones, cameras... stop it Freddie! You need to talk to this pilot!_

I opened the cockpit door, and cautiously walked over to the pilot, who was bent over. He looked middle aged, with his grey thinning hair, and he was a little overweight. And he was sleeping! His coffee even spilled over the auto-pilot controls!

"Hey, wake up!" I screamed while shaking him. I didn't want to shake him that much since his hands were on the controls. He wouldn't wake up. I grabbed him by the and made him sit up on his seat. Then I saw that he wasn't breathing.

_Oh crap! No. He can't be dead! _I took his right arm and checked the pilot's pulse. _Oh man, he's dead. Dead! And the auto-pilot is… oh gosh! Broken! Why me!_

"How much fuel is left?" I mumbled to myself. The needle was less than a centimeter away from reaching the empty sign. "Ah!"

I turned and clumsily ran over to Sam and Carly.

**Carly's POV **

_Oh gosh. This is bad. Very bad. I hope I don't puke, but this plane is probably going to make me._

I heard a scream and than I saw Freddie come out of the cockpit with a panicked look on his face.

_Oh no. That can't be good. _

"Freddie, what's going on?" Sam said frightened. She looked terrified.

"The pilot… he's dead." _AH!_

"What?!" Sam and I both screamed with terror.

"He had a heart attack or something, but he's DEAD! The fuel is almost out and the auto-pilot is broken!" _Oh, gosh! What else can go wrong! But we can't just die without trying!_

"If we want to stay alive for as long as possible," I began confidently.

"We have to fly this thing ourselves," Sam finished quietly.

--

**Normal POV**

"One. Two. Three!" Sam yelled. On three, the frightened passengers threw the dead pilot, who was named Bob according to his name tag, off of the pilot's seat so Freddie could _attempt _to fly the small plane. "Man," Sam said while setting the pilot against the wall, "why couldn't this dude lose a couple of pounds before the trip." Only Sam would say such a horrible thing in this situation.

Freddie rolled his eyes, hopped into the pilot's seat and gripped the steering wheel.

"You better not make us die Fredward," Sam said coldly. That made Freddie even more nervous. He was so nervous that he didn't mind being called by his real name. The frightened teenager gulped and looked out the window with wide eyes.

**Freddie's POV**

_Okay, I can do this. Its just like a flight simulator only you mess up, you can feel the plane crashing… and burning. Oh man! Maybe I can find an island or something to __**attempt **__to land in. My life sucks right now. _

**Sam's POV**

_Oh gosh. I'm going to die! How am I supposed to live with Fred-dork flying a plane?_

**Carly's POV**

_I can trust Freddie to fly a plane right? Of course I can! Ok, not really, but I want to be positive! Oh, who am I kidding? We're gonna to die!_

**Normal POV**

Sweat started pouring from Freddie's forehead like a waterfall. The expression on his face was full of fear and determination… well, ninety-nine percent fear. Carly sat in a seat near the cockpit in the passenger's section while Sam sat in the co-pilot's seat. _If only there __**was **__a co-pilot! _All three of them thought.

Suddenly, the jet made a quick drop. Both Carly and Sam wrapped their arms around their stomachs.

"Oh, I'm going to throw up!" Carly screamed as she reached for a paper bag.

"I shouldn't have had all of that ham!" Sam yelled as she ran to the nearest bathroom. After she… did what she had to do, she stormed towards the nervous "pilot." "Freddie, I'm going to kill you before this plane does!"

"Sam, please shut up! I'm trying as hard as I-" Freddie's jaw dropped. "Guys, I think we can live. I see an island!"

"Great, Fred-dork," Sam said sarcastically as she was sitting back down. "Good luck landing this thing!"

"Sam, this isn't a good time for negativity," Carly said annoyed.

"All I have to do is gradually go down towards the island and just land on the beach. Its just straight ahead. I've landed lots of times before on the computer," Freddie calmly stated.

"Guess what? This is the real thing! Not a computer you nub!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to stay alive here!" Freddie yelled as he pointed the nose of the plane down a little.

**Freddie's POV**

_The altitude looks okay. My speed's good. If only Sam would just let me fly this plane without her insults and unnecessary screaming. _I sighed._ I can understand why Carly isn't speaking. We just promised not to fight, and now we're screaming our heads off. Again. And there's also the fact that I'm about to land an airplane on what looks to be a deserted island, which would make anyone speechless and scared. _

_Wait. Are those people jumping and waving on the island? I must be hallucinating. _

**Normal POV**

There was another sudden drop, only it was much larger and much more violent than the first one.

"Freddie!" Carly and Sam screamed.

"Sorry," Freddie yelled. "I'm getting really close to the island!"

"Guys," Carly sighed, "If we don't live, I just want to say that you two are the greatest friends I've ever had!"

"I feel the same way about you Carly," Freddie paused. "You too… Sam."

"Me three Carly," Sam gulped. "Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Its been great insulting you all of these years."

Freddie sighed, "It never stops, does it? Ah!" Freddie's eyes widened. "Okay!… We're about to land!"

Sam and Carly tightened their seatbelts and grasped their armrests. Freddie tightened his grip on the wheel. They could all see the tropical beach coming closer and closer. Freddie pointed the nose down a little more then straightened the plane.

"This is it guys!" Freddie yelled. Carly closed her eyes while Sam's eyes were wide open, then everything and everyone became silent. The plane was only a few yards away form the surface of the ocean and it was seconds from landing on the beach.

**A/N****: Ooh, a cliffy! Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, I thought that was a good place to end the chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think of it so far, and give lots of advice. **

**Yes, I know that flying an airplane is a hundred times more complicated than how it is in the story. I just didn't know how else I could do that part. **


	2. iSee Jungle People!

**A/N_:_ Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is going to be kind of slow, because its pretty much an introduction of the rest of the characters, but the next chapter will have more thing going on. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down…**

* * *

**iSee Jungle People!**

**Normal POV**

_Boom!_

The plane slid onto the beach with a loud thud. White sand and blue ocean water flew in all directions. The hearts of the three passengers were beating a million miles an hour. Everyone slowly looked at each other with surprised faces.

"Did we just land?" Freddie asked. Carly and Sam nodded.

"We're alive." Carly whispered. "Oh my gosh." She suddenly leaned back in her seat and passed out.

"Great." Freddie looked over to Sam. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" The shocked, conscious girl looked over at Freddie and gulped.

"Well you did okay… for a dork." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks…?" Freddie let out a small laugh. "Well, what about Carly?"

"Let's just wait for her to get up." Sam shrugged. "I surprised that I didn't pass out myself."

"I'm surprised that we lived!"

They both smiled at each other warmly and gave each other a quick hug.

**Freddie's POV**

_Wait. Are we being nice to each other? She's not even giving me a wedgie like the last time. Actually that was kind of nice. WOAH! What am I thinking! This is so weird._

**Sam's POV**

_I should be nice to him now, right? I mean, he did save our butts and everything. It feels kind of nice, being nice to each other. Should I be thinking this after all of these years? Uhg! I'm so confused!_

**Normal POV**

" Um… thanks again Freddie. For saving us." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah," Freddie said awkwardly. He looked out the cockpit window and saw nothing but the sand splattered on the front, and the think, deep jungle ahead.

"We should check this place out." Sam started. "You know after Carly regains her consciousness."

"Where are we?" it was Carly. Sam and Freddie immediately turned around "Freddie! You did it! We're alive!" She ran over to her "hero" and hugged him. All three of the plane crash survivors began to laugh.

"I should try to call someone on the radio to get us home," Freddie said. "We don't want to be stuck here forever." The girls nodded and Freddie began flipping switches and turning knobs, until a voice interrupted him.

"It won't work here," Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked around and didn't see anyone outside of the plane. Then they looked at the passenger's area only to find a tall, skinny boy with shaggy black hair leaning back in a chair. Everyone of their jaws dropped. Freddie, because he actually saw people on the island before they crashed. Sam and Carly, because they thought he was hot.

"Nice place you got here. Its way better than the crappy thing we crashed in. I'm Lex by the way." He let out a big grin and extended his hand. Freddie cautiously shook the stranger's hand, while Sam and Carly were still drooling at him.

"I'm Freddie. And she's," Freddie paused and looked at the love struck girl's expressions, "Sam and she's Carly." Lex gave another big smile and laughed.

"Hey." Carly said nervously.

"Um. Hi." Sam looked down at her feet. They were both starting to like this island.

"Okay, then…" Lex replied. "Um, how old are you guys?"

"Sixteen." Lex's eyes widened and he grinned his large grin once more.

"I'm sixteen too! I haven't seen anyone my age in six years!" Freddie now had a confused look on his face.

"S-six years?" Freddie gulped. Sam and Carly were out of the trance and were now shocked.

"Um. Yeah. It's hard for me to break it to you, but you're definitely stuck." The girls screamed and Freddie's jaw hung open.

**Carly's POV**

_No! We can't be stuck here! We have to go to Japan… and iCarly! What about iCarly! We can't broadcast live from a deserted island in the middle of the ocean! _

"Lex?" _Wow. He is HOT! Just look at him! But that's besides the point, _"Have you found ANY sign of rescue?"

"Well, yeah, a couple of times, but that was… six years ago." Lex said disappointedly.

"Aw man!" Sam yelled, "This is jank!"

"Hey don't worry about it. Its not 'jank' " Lex smiled, "We aren't doing so bad here. Come on, follow me." He started to walk out of the plane through the side door that Lex opened earlier.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lex was moving rather quickly through the white, soft sand, and it was hard for the new comers to catch up with him. Freddie started to run, and finally caught up with him.

"So, how many of you are there?" The curiosity was killing him.

"Well, there were eleven of us in all, but four of them, including the pilot, died while they were searching for rescue in the jungle. The rest of us just stayed at the beach, waiting for rescue to come." Lex sighed.

"Sorry for saying this, but you seem so clean for being stuck in a island for six years!" Lex laughed.

"Oh, I built a shower on our first month here."

"Um, okay…" Freddie paused." How old are the others? I'm assuming that they're older than you."

"Yeah they are. They're all twenty-two. You see, we were all going to go to this amazing school trip to Palau, but our plane got caught in a storm. Then we ended up crashing here, just like you guys. Wait, where's the pilot?" He looked behind him, only to find Sam and Carly struggling to catch up with the boys.

"He kind of died. We should bury him before he starts… decaying," Freddie replied. Lex nodded.

"So you landed this plane all by your self?" Lex asked eagerly. Carly and Sam finally caught up to them.

"Uh, yeah. I've played with flight simulators before, and I know a little about planes and how they work."

"There goes the geek talk." Sam interrupted.

Lex ignored the comment. "That's really cool! I love computers! I haven't seen one in so long," he sighed.

"Seriously!?" Freddie yelled.

"Yeah, the reason that I even got to go to this trip was because of my knowledge of computers and many other subjects!"

**Sam's POV**

"Great, now there are two nerds?" _Sure Lex is cute, but he just had to be a dork like Freddie. Eh, Carly can have him. _

"Sam, be nice." Carly said.

"Whatever. Are we almost there?" I looked over at Lex.

"Yeah," He turned to the jungle and walked pass the trees, bushes and swarming insects. "Its time to meet the others."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Freddie, Sam, and Carly were expecting to find a couple of tents and a bunch of sleeping bags, but they were very wrong. Two large huts made of thick stalks of bamboo were held a little above ground by a sturdy platform that was dug deeply in to the ground. A large fire place was in the middle of the large campsite with old seats from the plane and logs surrounding it. Wet clothes were hanging on a vine over to the side. The most surprising thing is that there was a deep trench all around the camp with five bridges located on different places of the circle.

"Wow. You've made a lot of progress in six years." Carly said. Lex looked at her and smiled. Her cheeks became a pink.

Sitting on the logs and old chairs, were six older looking people talking amongst themselves, until they saw the new comers. They all stood up suspiciously and walked over to them as they crossed one of the sturdy bridges.

"Guys," Lex said to his six friends, "This is Freddie, Carly, and Sam!" Lex pointed to each one of them. "They're all my age!"

A Chinese girl stepped forward and gave a warm smile, "I'm Melissa, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Sorry for disappointing ya. We know how long you guys have been waiting to be rescued,"

"We'd rather not talk about it." A black man with a brown, curly afro spoke up. "I'm Nathan."

"And," Nathan continued, "This is Daley." A girl with red curly hair gave a small wave.

"She's my step-sister," Lex added.

"Um. Hi." Daley said shyly. She looked the most nervous.

Nathan moved on. "This is Taylor." A disappointed looking blonde girl let out a small smile.

"Its nice to meet you," She tried to hold back the tears because of her sunken hope of rescue. Carly gave her a sympathetic smile.

A dirty blonde haired guy with an old tan hat stepped forward and introduced him self. "The name's Eric. Ya got any pizza in that plane of yours?"

Nathan sighed, "I guess you know what king of guy he is." Sam giggled a little. Then Nathan pointed over to the last person. He had spiky brown hair and he looked very mysterious. "This is Jackson."

"Welcome to 'Club 29 Down'," Jackson said in a deep voice.

"Uh, what's that?" Freddie asked Lex.

"Oh, our plane is called 'Two Niner Delta William November' or '29 Down' for short. So, we just call our place 'Club 29 Down', " Lex explained.

"Um, okay. That's interesting," Freddie mumbled.

"Freddie? Sam? Carly?" it was Daley, "Do you think we could check out the plane? You know to get everything out of there before it washes away."

"Wash away?" Sam asked.

"Well, our plane almost washed away on our first day here," Lex replied.

Everyone looked at each other, and then quickly started to run back to the crash site.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_Wow. Lex is really cool! He loves computers! I know that we're going to get along great. Everyone else seems nice… I guess. There are probably all nervous about us crashing here. I have a feeling that Eric dude and Sam would get along great…_

We reached the small private jet was set on the beach. My friends and I went in first, while Lex lead everyone else inside. The jaws of the six twenty-two year olds dropped to the floor.

"Oh. My. God," Taylor whispered.

"Has heaven crashed here?" Eric asked to no one in particular.

**Normal POV**

The six of them nodded in agreement, with their jaws still dropped. Immediately everyone, except Carly, Freddie, and Sam, were running around like five year olds in a candy store.

Nathan and Melissa headed straight for the DVD's and were amazed by all of the movies they missed.

Taylor and Daley opened the door to the smoothie bar and their screams could be heard all over the island.

Eric and Jackson almost passed out when they saw all of the food that was in this plane. Pizza, ribs, hamburgers, fries, fried chicken, steak, and a lot more. Oh, and there was a little ham left, thanks to Sam. They both jumped at a box of pizza.

Lex noticed Freddie's iCarly equipment at the back closet of the plane. He walked inside of the small room and picked up Freddie's brand new Pear computer, and became wide- eyed.

"Do you like it?" Freddie said behind him. Lex turned to look at him and nodded.

"Can I… turn it on?" Lex seemed very shy about it.

"Go ahead," Freddie smirked.

Lex slowly pressed the blue power button and almost choked when the computer lit up. "Hello," the computer said. Lex gasped. "How may I assist you today?"

"This is amazing!" Lex screamed. He started looking at all of the features of the shiny black laptop. Freddie watched him expertly search through the computer with amazement. Even after six years, Lex could still use a computer like he did before. Soon, Lex found the green screen effects. "What is this for?" Lex asked.

"Oh these are the backgrounds for our green screen," Freddie replied.

"Green screen? Why do you have one?" Lex was confused.

"Its for our web show, iCarly,"

"iCarly?"

"Yup! I'm the technical producer, and Carly and Sam are the hosts. We started the show when we were thirteen. We were actually going to Japan to do a show there."

"Japan? So, I'm guessing that your show is popular," Lex chuckled.

"I don't want to brag, but yeah," Freddie let out a laugh.

"So, can I see it?" Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I want to see the show!"

"Um… okay. Wait right here," Freddie ran out of the closet and found Carly and Sam talking to Nathan and Melissa about the DVDs.

"Hey," Freddie said to Nathan and Melissa, "I need to talk to Sam and Carly privately for a second."

"Sure," Nathan replied.

Freddie walked Sam and Carly outside of the plane. "What is it this time dork?" Sam definitely got over being nice to Freddie.

"Lex. He wants to see iCarly."

"Really? Okay, so what's the big deal?" Carly asked.

"What are we going to show them?" Freddie whispered

"I don't know. We could show them some of our earlier material since they haven't seen it before," Sam recommended.

"Yeah, that'll work," Carly agreed.

"Okay, but you guys have to choose what to do," Freddie said. All three of them huddled up and discussed what they were going to do for their first show on the island.

* * *

While they were talking outside of the plane. Everyone else gathered at the center of the jet. Jackson and Eric each held a piece of pepperoni pizza in their hands and ate it happily. Lex brought over Freddie's laptop. Daley and Taylor came out of the smoothie bar with large smoothies in their hands. Nathan and Melissa joined their friends each holding a DVD.

"Isn't this plane great or what?" Eric said with his mouth full of chewed pizza.

"Oh, yeah. These smoothies are so good!" Taylor took a big sip of the cold strawberry smoothie and made a painful face. "I haven't ad a brain freeze in so long!" The blonde sighed happily.

"Look at this laptop! Isn't is amazing?" Lex explained.

"Yeah, whatever," Eric said. Lex glared at him. "There is so much food here!"

"You know," Daley began, "we should ration this…"

"Ration!" Eric yelled. "We haven't had REAL food since… 2004, and you want to ration this?"

"Well, we want this to last for as long as possible, right?" Daley asked everyone.

"But its going to go bad soon," Lex stated. "There is a freezer in the back, but the power in this plane isn't going to last long."

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "So that's why we should pig out now!"

Jackson interrupted the argument by standing between Daley and Eric. "Guys, stop! We're lucky to have this food in the first place. I agree with Daley, we don't want to waste all of this food in one day," He paused. "but we don't want to waste this food by letting it go bad." The tall muscular man looked at Lex, "How long can this food last?"

Lex looked over at the food containment area, "I guess about a week or two if we preserve it properly. The dry food will last a lot longer though," He said looking over at the chips.

"And the smoothies?" Nathan added.

"Not long," Lex sighed. "So, I suggest that we eat this food with the fruit and seafood, so it won't go away too quickly."

"Fine," Eric agreed, "but we should have a feast tonight! Does everyone agree?" Slowly everyone nodded.

"Okay, we have that settled," Melissa said. "Look at these movies! The TV isn't working, so how can we watch these?" She asked eagerly.

"We could use the laptop!" Lex said while holding the computer up.

"Guys, check out these!" Nathan yelled. He held a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie and Melissa held a 'Harry Potter' DVD.

"We need to see all of these!" Melissa exclaimed. Everyone was beaming with excitement.

Eric walked over to a white gaming console and picked up the remote control- looking controller. "What's this?" he looked at the controller suspiciously. "A… 'why' ?" He tried to pronounce.

"Its pronounced 'We'" It was Sam at the doorway. Everyone looked at her.

"Okay, how does it work?" Eric asked. Sam went over to a switch and the Wii and the TV cut on. Melissa and Nathan looked down at floor when they saw how the TV was supposed to come on. She grabbed another Wii remote and pointed it at the screen. Everyone was amazed by the video game system. Sam went to the 'Wii Sports' screen and pressed 'A.' Once the menu came up. She handed her remote to Eric.

"Knock yourselves out," Sam said casually and walked over to Freddie and Carly who were getting out Freddie's equipment. Eric turned over to everyone's shocked faces, shrugged, and tried to play the game.

* * *

Everyone was so amazed by the Wii, that no one noticed Freddie take the laptop from Lex and set up for the first iCarly show on the island. They placed the laptop and the cameras in a plastic bin near a palm tree outside and walked back in the plane. The iCarly team found everyone hypnotized by the Wii, and Jackson, Eric, Nathan, and Lex were playing a game of bowling. Carly tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hello?" Carly screamed. "Hello!?" No one listened.

"Turn around!" Sam yelled angrily. Everyone quickly turned around looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," Melissa apologized, "um… are we doing anything wrong…?"

"No!" Carly exclaimed. "You need this more than us."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "We just want to show you iCarly!" Freddie grinned.

"iCarly?" Everyone except Lex questioned.

"Its their web show," Lex explained.

"Um… okay. So how are you going to show us exactly?" Nathan asked.

"Come outside!" Sam answered. She, Freddie, and Carly ran outside to start the show. Everyone else shrugged and followed them to watch iCarly for the first time, but Eric quickly went back inside.

"Is that a dead dude?" He yelled. Eric shrugged, got his piece of pizza and walked back out.

* * *

**A/N**: **Okay! That's chapter two! Please review! I need 20 reviews before I put out the next chapter!… Okay, not really. I hate it when people do that, but I wouldn't mind that many reviews. :D**

**So, Sam and Freddie were actually nice to each other, but only because they were lucky to be alive. And the iCarly people are bummed that they'll be stuck in the island for a really long time, but they met some new people that haven't seen civilization in six years! Fun stuff, right? I'll update as soon as possible! Next is the first island iCarly show! **

**The "Flight 29 Down" cast (So you know who they look like) : **

**Nathan:**** Corbin Bleu**

**Daley:**** Hallee Hirsh**

**Eric:**** Jeremy James Kissner**

**Jackson:**** Johnny Pacar**

**Melissa:**** Kristy Wu**

**Taylor:**** Lauren Storm**

**Lex:**** Allen Alvarado (just imagine that he looks older)**


	3. iHave New Viewers

**A/N: Thanks again, for those who reviewed! I'm so glad that you like it! Time for chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own iCarly and Flight 29 Down, but if I did, this story would be on your televisions!**

**iHave New Viewers**

_Day 1- Afternoon_

**Normal POV**

Freddie grabbed the plastic bin that held his laptop and his two cameras. He set the tripod for one of his cameras and held the other one. Then he flipped the bin over and set his laptop on it. The "studio audience" watched curiously and sat down on the sand facing the clear, blue ocean.

"Okay," Carly said to the technical producer, "are you ready?"

"Almost," Freddie replied while pressing a few buttons on the computer. The wireless router that connected the cameras to the laptop came on. "Yeah, everything's set!" Sam and Carly nodded at him. Freddie counted down, "We're rolling in five… four… three… two."

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is… iCarly!" Freddie pressed some buttons on the keyboard and the iCarly logo spread across the computer screen. The audience was looking at both the computer screen and at the two girls performing their show.

"And this is being… recorded from a special location," Sam whispered close to the camera Freddie was holding.

"A deserted island in the middle of the Pacific!" Carly exclaimed.

"Awesome, right?" Sam yelled sarcastically. "You don't believe us? If you don't, we'll make you believe whether you like it or not."

"Freddie, show our viewers how deserted we really are!" the cameraman pointed at the clear beach and the jungle, then back at Carly and Sam.

"See? Look at how non- polluted and empty this place is! And no, it isn't protected by the EPA," Sam took out the famous blue remote, and pressed the bottom button, making an 'aw' sound come out of the computer.

"And why are we recording our web show on this island?"

"Why Carls? Why? No, really. I don't know why," Freddie laughed.

Carly laughed then explained, "We have others with us who have NEVER seen iCarly. And they have been here for six years!"

"Dork, show the first- time viewers, would ya?" Freddie rolled his eyes and pointed the camera at the others. They all waved and smiled awkwardly.

"And if we do get rescued, by any chance, we'll broadcast this to you! On the iCarly website!"

"So… what can we do on a deserted island Carly?" Sam asked.

"Good question Sam! We could always act something out! Here's an impression of an obnoxious teenager arguing with her mean mom!" Carly started yelling in a bratty voice, "Mom! Buy me a car!"

"No!" Sam yelled in a grumpy voice.

"Mom!"

"No!"

"Mom!"

"No!"

"Mom!"

"No!"

"Mom!"

"No!"

"Thank you so much," They both immediately said in their normal voices, and bowed. A small burst of laughter came from the audience.

Sam and Carly smiled thinking of the next segment. "Now-," Sam started.

"-we would like to celebrate the month!" Freddie put up the 'Celebrating the Month' graphic on the computer screen, and switched cameras. Then he walked over to the hosts.

"This month is July!" Sam grinned.

"No, Sam, its June. June tenth," Freddie said confused.

"Not on this web cast!" Carly yelled.

"You know what that means, Freddie," Sam said. Freddie realized what was going to happen. He became wide-eyed and tried to run away, but Sam already pinned him down.

"Its National Hat Month!" Carly screamed while taking a black beanie out of the back pocket of her jeans and covered his whole head with it.

"We didn't plan this!" Freddie squirmed and yelled, but they ignored him. The audience started to howl with laughter.

"It is also National Banana Month!" Sam got a banana from the back pocket of her shorts, which Freddie didn't see earlier, and peeled it with her mouth.

"Please, no!" Freddie pleaded.

"Oh, yes. We must do this. For the sake of our viewers," Sam calmly said. "And finally, it is-"

"NATIONAL TICKLING MONTH!" Sam and Carly both screamed. Then Sam slipped Freddie's shoes off and started whacking the banana peel at the victim's bare feet.

"Please!" Freddie yelled while laughing, "Stop it! Its killing me!" The viewers were all rolling on the sand because of their hysterical laughter.

"Okay, Sam stop," Carly said while pulling the beanie off of Freddie's head. Everyone's laughter died down a little.

"Okay," Sam sighed and stopped tickling him, but then she pulled off Freddie's 'tech- belt' and threw it over to the side.

"Hey! What are you doing!? I need that!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Sam, what are you up to now. Even I don't know about this," Carly shook her head, knowing that Sam was going to torture him.

"He doesn't need that belt to go swimming!" Sam smiled. She grabbed his feet, and dragged him into the ocean until his whole body was in the water. Then she let go of him and ran back to the sand. Everyone, except for Freddie of course, burst into laughter again watching him clumsily get back to shore. He reached the sand, soaked from head to toe.

"And… that concludes this episode of… iCarly," Freddie panted in front of the camera. He pressed some more buttons on the laptop, and the recording stopped. "And we're clear."

Everyone was silent for a second, but soon the audience was applauding like crazy with smiles on their faces. "That was amazing!" Lex yelled.

"I couldn't stop laughing!" Nathan exclaimed.

* * *

Eric went over to Sam and put out his hand, "I've got to admit, that was some good work right there. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get a good laugh like that," Sam smiled and slapped his hand.

"Its all in a day's work," Sam said to him. "I do this all of the time to the dork,"

"I like picking on our dork from time to time," He nodded towards Lex.

"We should both pick on those dorks together!" Sam smirked. They both shook hands.

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_Why does Sam always have to treat me like this? I could deal with the 'July' thing, but dragging me into the ocean? I really hate her sometimes._

Carly handed me a towel from inside of the plane, then went over to talk to the others about the show. I took it, and wrapped myself around it. I saw her talking to Eric. The only thing that I heard from her was dork, then they shook hands! I wonder why. Lex came up to me.

"Hey! iCarly is awesome! Sorry about the ocean thing though." Lex chuckled.

"At least you liked it. Sam does things like that to me all of the time! Like one time she blew up my pants… don't ask," Lex nodded.

"Don't worry, Eric tortures me all of the time too for his amusement," Lex looked over to him and Sam.

"Really? So that's must be what they're talking about. Us!" Lex nodded again.

"But he wouldn't tickle me with a banana or throw me in the ocean. Its more of the verbal abuse," Lex sighed.

"Sam definitely does that too. We have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah. We both love computers, and we're both dorks according to them,"

"Carly does try to stop her sometimes," I added.

"Daley does too."

"Are we like twins or something?" I laughed.

"We could have our DNA checked…" Lex smiled.

"Is your mom over- protective?" I asked.

"Yeah. Before the trip she ranted about not getting sunburn and brushing our teeth. Its kind of hard to do that now," Lex said.

"My mom's a lot worse than that! I have to take a tick bath every week! I had to bring ten bottles of anti-tick soap, twenty bottles of shampoo, and five sticks of deodorant!"

"Thank you!" I heard Lex say to himself.

"What?"

"You win on having the most protective mom, but I like her already! We need that soap, badly. We haven't had to soap to wash ourselves in months! Speaking of moms, I really miss the over protectiveness from her," Lex mumbled that last part.

"Well, I have soap! She only trusts hygienic products that she buys."

"Speaking of hygiene," Lex looked over at the plane, "that pilot needs to get out of there." Freddie nodded and they both started running to the plane.

* * *

**Normal POV**

(While Freddie was talking to Lex.)

"So, you've been doing this for three years?" Jackson asked casually.

"Yeah, and a lot of people like it!" Carly answered.

"I can see why," Daley giggled.

"Who knew July could be so fun!?" Taylor added.

"I didn't know you can be tickled by a banana!" Melissa laughed.

"Does Sam treat him like that all of the time?" Nathan questioned.

"Oh yeah," Carly laughed. "They argue a lot too. Like non-stop!" Everyone surrounding her burst into laughter. Carly became confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, we just think that those two are just like Nathan and Daley when they were sixteen," Taylor responded. Nathan and Daley nodded in agreement.

"Really? Tell me everything!"

"Okay," Melissa began, "before we got here, they have been rivals ever since they met in kindergarten. In fact, they both ran for Junior class president six years ago before the school year ended."

"Who won?" Carly asked.

"Daley," Taylor continued. "Anyway, I broke up with him after that. We used to date, but that's another story."

"Taylor! Let me tell the story," Melissa sighed then continued. "So when we landed on the island, they still argued at first, which irritated everyone, but over time, they started to get along."

"I started to like Daley… as more than friends," Nathan smiled at Daley.

"And I started to like Nathan… as more than friends," Daley smiled back and held his hand.

"So now, they're a lovey- dovey couple," Jackson interrupted. Carly laughed.

"Oh really…" Carly was glad that she heard this story.

"Do I sense an idea?" Taylor asked evilly. "Because if you are plotting something, I'm in!"

"Yes I am!" Carly looked at everyone, "And I need your help. What about Eric?"

"Nah, from what I can see, he's getting along with Sam, and he might spoil it," Nathan said.

"If you and Daley can get together, so can they," everyone smiled.

"This is the next best thing to rescue!" Taylor laughed.

"We haven't had this much fun in years!" Jackson added.

"So operation… 'Seddie' is going to happen?" Carly questioned.

"Yes!" Daley exclaimed. "Nice name combination!"

"Why thank you!" Carly giggled.

**Carly's POV**

_I've kind of wanted to get Sam and Freddie to get together for a while, and a beautiful tropical island is the perfect place to do it! I like it here so far!_

**Normal POV**

Jackson spotted Lex and Freddie carry the dead pilot out of the plane and into the jungle. "Hey!" he screamed. "What are you doing?"

Lex looked over to him and yelled, "We have to bury him before he starts decaying!" Carly smiled and giggled. The girls eyed her.

"Do you like my little brother?" Daley suspiciously asked.

"Maybe…" Carly mumbled.

"Thank you! He needs some romance in his life. I mean, he's already gone through puberty!" Everyone laughed.

"You would be perfect for him," Melissa said. Carly blushed.

"Is it kind of weird that they are carelessly getting rid of a dead person?" Taylor asked.

"Let's not talk about it," Jackson replied, not wanting to touch on a sensitive issue.

"We should really be getting back to camp," Nathan suggested.

"Let's go!" Carly agreed, then they all started walking back to the plane.

"Sam! We have to bring our stuff to camp!" Carly yelled. Sam nodded.

"Let's go Eric," Eric nodded also and they followed everyone back to the plane.

* * *

"And that's the last of it!" Carly said exhausted. Almost everything was stripped off the plane. The luggage, Freddie's equipment, the water bottles, the DVDs, the chairs, and most importantly, all the rolls of toilet paper. Only the food was left in there.

"Guys, we have toilet paper!" Eric exclaimed. The experienced survivors yelled in joy, and the other three laughed in amusement.

Taylor stopped jumping and looked at them, "You won't be laughing once we run out of this," she said coldly. The three's laughter turned into horror when they thought about what she said.

"Okay," Daley began, "we should talk to them about how things work here!"

"Sure," Freddie interrupted. "But what about my cameras and my laptop? The power is going to run out eventually, so what am I going to do with them?" Freddie shivered at the thought of never being able to use his computer again.

"Don't worry about it," Lex patted him on the back. "We have a solar- powered charger! I found it in our plane on our first day here! I found another one on your plane too!" Freddie beamed.

"Uh, great! Sorry for interrupting Daley," Freddie said shyly.

"Its always Fred-dork that asks about the nerd stuff," Sam sighed.

"Fred-dork? Good one!" Eric gave Sam a high-five.

"Sam." Carly said.

"Eric." Daley complained.

"What? This girl could be my little sister!" Eric exclaimed at Daley.

"ANYWAY!" Daley continued. "I have some things to discuss."

"First of all, we try to keep a good supply of resources to stay alive, so we have to ration everything. The food, water, and now, the toilet paper."

"The food!?" Sam almost choked.

"Yes, Sam." Freddie added. "So that means you can't be a pig!"

"What did you say to me?" Sam threatened.

"Uh, nothing." Freddie coughed.

"That's what I thought." Sam smiled.

Daley smiled thinking of Carly's plan, then snapped right back into reality, "But we're going to pig out tonight," Sam beamed. "Secondly, we vote on important decisions."

"Great, Daley's democracy." Eric mumbled. Daley rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"But now we have an even number of people, so what should we do? Any suggestions?"

"Freddie's vote shouldn't matter!" Sam happily suggested.

"You are very disrespectful!" Freddie angrily yelled.

"You're disrespectful to your face," Sam called back. Eric snickered a little.

"I hate you!"

"No surprise there, Fredward."

"Fredward?" everyone looked at Taylor. "What? It's a weird name!"

"You hear that Fredward? Its weird, just like your butt."

"Guys," Carly said calmly.

"Well at least my butt isn't shaped like a ham!"

"Guys!" Carly raised her voice, but they just kept on going.

"You better take that back, or else I'll mess up your face more than it already is!"

"HEY!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. They stopped and turned away from each other. Eric tried to hold back his laugher.

"Thanks, Carly," Daley said quietly. "We'll solve the voting issue later. And rule three is to always have someone with you. The island is dangerous, despite its beauty. Anything can happen. Anything." They way she said it sent chills running through Carly's, Sam's, and Freddie's spines.

"Carly. Sam. You'll be staying here with the girls," Melissa pointed over to the shelter on the right. "Freddie, the guys sleep there," Melissa pointed to the left shelter. All three of them nodded.

"The trench is there just in case of a flood," Nathan explained. "There are five bridges. You already know about the one that leads to the beach. The beach has oysters and fish by the way. Um, the one to your right leads to the shower. Thanks for having all of this soap," Nathan grinned. "The one next to it leads to the jungle, so we can find fruit and firewood. The one after that, leads to the well, where we get water. Do NOT, drink from that well! It has to be filtered and boiled first. Understand?" The three nodded. "And the last one… leads to the latrine. I don't have to explain that one."

"Wait, is that like a type of mushroom?" Sam asked.

"I told you it sounds like a name of a mushroom!" Taylor said to Daley. Taylor isn't the brightest person in the world.

"No, Sam! it's a-" Carly went over to her and whispered something to Sam and a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"Gross! Good thing we have toilet paper!" Everyone laughed.

"I guess that's it for now," Jackson said.

"Let's get ready for dinner!" Eric exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

_Day 1- Evening_

* * *

**A/N****: Yeah, chapter 3! The first segment of the show was from "iCarly saves TV" and the second one was from the "Month of July" video on the iCarly website. (I LOVE the Seddiness in that video!) :P**

**The first island iCarly show was a success! We get to know the 29 Down crew a little more, even about a relationship story. Everyone is getting along. (kind of) Sam, Carly and Freddie are starting to get used to the idea of being stuck. Oh! Let's not forget about Operation 'Seddie'! Carly likes Lex, but does he feel the same way? Find out in chapter 4! **


	4. iSwear

**A/N****: Okay, this will probably be my last 'explanation' chapter. Introducing both groups/'shows' to each other is taking longer than I thought. Especially Flight 29 Down. There will be smaller explanations of Flight 29 Down in later chapters as well.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down… I'm really getting tired of typing this…oh my gosh…**

**

* * *

**

**iSwear**

_Day 1- Evening_

**Normal POV**

"So, what will we have for dinner!" Eric exclaimed. He has always been the pig of the group.

"Anything you want, but just don't waste it all Eric," Daley eyed him.

"Sam," Freddie said.

"What?" Sam and Eric both exclaimed at once.

"Don't be a pig."

"Shut up dork," Sam ordered. Freddie rolled his eyes and stopped talking.

"Maybe Carly and I could get a little bit of everything, and bring it back here," Lex suggested.

"I'm fine with that!" Carly said almost too quickly. Nathan smirked.

"Okay, you two go ahead. Bring this," Nathan pushed a blue plastic bin over to Lex, "to carry all of the food in."

"Thanks," Lex picked up the bin and looked at Carly, "Let's go, Carly," Lex smiled.

"O-okay!" Carly yelled nervously. She followed him over the bridge and to the beach.

"Someone likes Lex!" Eric snickered. Everyone else, except Sam and Freddie, joined in the laughter.

"At least she doesn't like this dork," Sam pointed at Freddie. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sam beat him to it. "You used to wuv Carly so much!" Sam said in a baby voice.

"You like Carly?" Taylor asked.

"I used to. But not anymore!" Freddie glared at Sam.

"Sure, Fredward. Whatever you say…"

Daley walked over to Nathan, "Just like us," she whispered. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa!" Sam saw the two of them, "I didn't know you two were together!"

"Me neither," Freddie added.

"Well now you know," Daley smiled. "Melissa and Jackson, AND Eric and Taylor are 'dating' too."

"Guilty," Melissa, Jackson, Taylor, and Eric said at once.

"Seriously?" Sam paused for a moment. "So, you all are together, and if Carly and Lex become a couple, that only leaves… NO WAY!"

Freddie made a horrified face, "Like I would ever date you!"

"I would rather be single for the rest of my life!" Sam's face became red with anger.

"You would have no problem with that!"

"At least I didn't have a boyfriend who used me!"

"I resent that!" Freddie exclaimed. "Remember Jonah? The one who used you to get to Carly?"

"At least he didn't try to sabotage iCarly!"

"This is like TV!" Eric yelled happily.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Carly and Lex were strolling down the beach going to the plane. The ocean water reflected the stunning sunset.

"So what is it like living on a deserted island?" Carly asked curiously.

"It gets pretty hectic around here," Lex sighed. "It gets lonely here too, since everyone else is dating someone."

"I only thought Nathan and Daley were-"

"No, Jackson and Melissa, and Eric and Taylor." Lex interrupted.

"Oh, well now you have me, Freddie, and Sam to keep you company! I would never think that Eric is dating Taylor!" They both laughed.

"I'll just say that they used to be partners in crime," Lex chuckled.

"Well Taylor does seem a little devious," Carly paused. "Lex?"

"What is it?" Lex questioned.

"Do you think you could help me, Nathan, Daley, Jackson, Melissa, and Taylor with something?"

"What do you want me to help you with?"

"Well you see, I heard about how Nathan and Daley used to be. Enemies," Carly explained.

"Yeah…"

"So I was thinking that Freddie and Sam could end up like them?" Carly wasn't sure of how he would react.

"I think that's a great idea."

Carly was a little shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah! I think behind all of the arguing, torturing, and insulting, they really do care about each other. Besides, this would be fun for all of us. Wait, what about Eric?"

"Well the others said that Eric would probably tell Sam about it. They're getting along really well."

"I see. You're probably right. We're here! Let's get this food!" Lex ran inside the plane with the bin and Carly followed. They found the food supply and got ten containers. Carly reached for the last container of ham.

"I know that Sam wants this," Carly said while dropping it in the container.

"She likes ham?"

"You have no idea."

"Let's go back then! I'm starving," When Lex picked up the bin, he almost dropped it. "Do you think you could help me with this?" Carly grabbed one side of the container.

"Sure," Then they started walking back to camp.

-

**Back at camp…**

"Sam, you will never have a boyfriend!"

"Freddie, YOU will never have a boyfriend!"

"Ah!"

"Meh!"

"Ah!"

"Meh!"

"Ah!"

"Meh"

"Ah!"

"Meh"

"A-" Jackson got up and jumped in-between the two arguing teenagers.

"Guys, just shut up," Jackson commanded. "You guys are just like Nathan and Daley when they were sixteen."

"But they like each other!" Sam said stunned.

"Yeah, well they were still just like you two when they were sixteen… annoying as heck," Jackson sat back down on a log. Nathan and Daley glared at Jackson's last comment.

"Ah, good times," Eric sighed. "That was one of the wonderful things about out dysfunctional family."

"Um, we're back!" Lex interrupted. He and Carly were carrying the heavy bin full of food. They set it down near the fireplace and sat on a log looking tired.

"That was a long walk," Carly panted. Lex nodded in agreement.

Eric clapped his hands together. "I'm hungry, let's eat!" He and almost everyone else charged for the bin.

Everyone each got a package. Both Mel and Daley got pizza. Jackson grabbed the ribs. Taylor greedily snatched a burger and some fries. Eric happily devoured some steak. Nathan slowly ate his spaghetti. The sixteen year olds waited for the mob of twenty-two year olds to settle down, then Lex seized a slice of pizza. Sam got the last of the ham, Freddie got the ribs, and Carly got the last thing in the bin, a cheeseburger.

The original castaways, closed their eyes in pleasure as they savored their food. The other three just ate normally.

"Wow. This burger is heavenly," Taylor sighed gladly.

"These ribs… the barbecue sauce is perfect!" Jackson called out.

"It sticks well too," Sam said referring to the time when she stuck a rib on Freddie's face. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I won't even ask," Lex mumbled.

"Hey," Eric asked Sam with his mouth full, "You have any soda in that plane of yours?"

"Yeah, in the smoothie bar," Before she even finished, the seven desperate castaways set their food down and sprinted to the plane.

"So, this is what happens when you're stuck in an island for six years," Freddie muttered.

"Its like their savages," Carly said horrified. Sam got up and walked around a little.

"What have they been eating all of these years?" Sam spotted a couple of coolers near one of the huts. She opened one of them. "This isn't so bad."

"What's in there?" Freddie said while he and Carly followed behind her.

"Your basic tropical fruit. Mangoes, cocoanuts, papayas. The works." All three of them nodded.

"But what about protein? They can't survive with just fruit," Freddie opened the second container and a revolting stench crawled out of it.

"Ack! What is that smell!?" Carly cried. Freddie bravely looked in.

"Its dried fish and oysters!" Freddie answered. Everyone was holding their noses. Then Freddie quickly slammed both containers shut.

"Let's wait for them to come back," Carly said. Sam and Freddie nodded and each sat in a chair. Soon, everyone came back with silly grins on their faces.

"Soda has never tasted so sweet," Melissa giggled. Then Eric belched loudly and everyone laughed in hysterics.

"Its getting dark guys," Daley sighed. "Its time for your first wonderful night here in the jungle!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Eric smiled, "On your first night you get to sleep on the jungle floor so the leeches can suck all of your blood out!" Carly, Freddie and Sam gaped in horror.

"L-leeches?" Freddie muttered.

"Eric," Daley rolled her eyes. She looked at the terrified teenagers, "Don't worry about the leeches, that's why we have the platforms. To stay way from the creatures."

"What are they going to sleep on?" Melissa asked.

"We could sleep on the plane chairs," Carly suggested.

"They recline!" Freddie exclaimed enthusiastically while pointing at the chairs that they brought in earlier.

"Well don't you just have a fancy plane," Eric remarked.

"Yeah, that'll work," Nathan said. "Jackson, could you help me get these chairs inside?"

"Sure," Jackson replied, and they both got up. Soon, Lex got up and looked at Freddie.

"Freddie, we should get the radio out before the sun goes down, so we could contact rescue if it passes by here."

"Let's go then," The two boys hurried over to the plane to disconnect the radio.

"You two can go change if you want," Taylor suggested to Sam and Carly.

"Okay. Where's our luggage?" Sam asked.

"They're inside," Taylor explained. "Everyone else is going to change once we're finished eating."

Sam and Carly nodded and walked into the bamboo shelter. Inside, there were three sleeping bags lined up in a row along with two chairs from the plane, a lantern that was to the side, three book bags, and Sam's and Carly's suitcases. They walked over to their suitcases.

"Do you think we can do this. Carls?" Sam asked. She got out a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white, oversized shirt that read, "Back off!" in blue, bold letters.

"Maybe. I mean we have people that have been here for six years to help us," Carly answered while getting out her green pajama bottoms with a matching green tank top.

"I really hope so. I'm starting to miss my mom, no matter how crazy she is," Sam said sadly.

"I really miss my parents… and Spencer," Carly sniffed.

"He must be devastated!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think everyone's devastated, Sam. Everyone that we know has probably found out by now," Carly started sobbing. Sam came up to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Its going to be okay. I will make sure that we will get back home one way or another," Carly looked at Sam.

"But how? There has been no sign of rescue in years!" The tears were gradually disappearing.

"I don't know exactly. We'll set up smoke signals. Freddie and Lex can get that radio to contact someone. We will try everything. But I know that we will get home," Sam said confidently. "I'm going to change now," Carly smiled and nodded while Sam left to go to the shower area.

* * *

**One hour later…**

Everyone has changed in to their sleeping clothes and the guys were in their shelter talking. Freddie, who was sitting in his chair, and Lex, who was sitting down on his sleeping bag, were examining the radio.

"We could put this near the plane and make the antenna taller with bamboo stalks," Freddie suggested.

"That's what I did with our plane radio, but it got fried in a storm," Lex said.

"When did that happen?" Freddie asked.

"Day eleven," Nathan sighed. "Rescue was so close. They were right above us, but that stupid wire had to be disconnected!" Nathan growled angrily. "I almost died trying to call rescue."

"Well, that won't happen again," Freddie said. "We could take the radio back here when there's a storm."

"What makes you think that we will get a chance at rescue anyway?" Eric sneered.

"What? I just want to be positive, alright?" Freddie said back.

"Well, we've been positive for years now, and look where we are! Still here! On this godforsaken island!" Eric growled.

"Eric, just shut up!" Lex defended. "I'm really getting sick and tired of all of your crap."

"Aw, is Lexie standing up for himself? He's growing up so fast!" Jackson was angrily writing something down in a notebook, but he finally slammed it down on the hard floor.

"Guys, not now," Freddie looked curiously at the worn out notebook Jackson was writing in.

"What's that?" Freddie asked. All of the guys looked at him.

"If you must know, it's a diary," Jackson said in a serious tone. Freddie looked at everyone and started laughing.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Why do you keep a diary? That seems kind of… stupid," Sam said to Daley who was writing in her notebook. She paused and looked up at Sam and Carly, who were sitting on the floor.

"Living on this island is… difficult. So having a diary keeps us sane. Civilized. Its like going to a guidance counselor." Daley explained.

"Okay, that's understandable," Sam nodded. Then she and Carly saw Melissa take out three small video tapes out of her backpack.

"What are those?" Carly questioned Melissa.

"Nathan brought a camera to a trip to film something for a school project. When we crashed, we all decided to make video diaries."

"But we ran out of tapes, so we started using our notebooks that we were supposed to use for our school trip," Taylor finished while holding up her hot pink notebook and pen.

"Sam, I think I have a couple of notebooks that have our iCarly ideas and some pens with Freddie's stuff. You, me, and Freddie can start our own diaries," Carly suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Sam replied. "But I'm calling it a journal."

Carly giggled, "Sure, Sam. Call it whatever you want."

* * *

**In the boy's shelter…**

"A… diary?" Freddie exclaimed. "Isn't that kind of girly?"

"We all have one," Nathan said casually. Freddie stopped laughing immediately.

"What? Why?" Freddie asked.

"These diaries have been keeping us from turning into cavemen. We let everything out on paper. Its like talking or writing to our friends and family back home. With Nathan's camera, we used to have video diaries, but we ran out of tapes," Lex explained.

"Oh…" Freddie felt so embarrassed. "Sorry, Jackson."

"No problem, kid." Jackson said. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So…what do you think of Carly, Lex? Do you think she's hot!" Eric snickered. Lex's face became really red.

"No…" Lex muttered.

"Oh, you know you like her!" Nathan and Jackson were a little amused by Lex's embarrassment.

"I do not! I barely even know her!" Lex exclaimed.

"Well, Freddie here can tell you all about her. Will you, Freddie!" Eric nodded towards Freddie.

"Um, sure I guess," Freddie replied. Lex's face became less red. "Well, I do think she's pretty, but I don't like her that way anymore," Lex nodded. Freddie continued. "Uh, she's nice, smart, funny, outgoing, and pretty much an all-around good person." Lex smiled.

"Oh, you like her!" Eric rubbed his hands together.

"Okay! I do… a little," Lex admitted. "Its just hard, okay? I've never liked a girl before and I never thought I would, being stuck here and all. Then you guys come along. Its confusing. You guys better not tell her or Sam!" Lex pointed at everyone.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't. Isn't that right, Eric?" Nathan eyed Eric. He put his hands up.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." He put his raised right hand over his heart.

"And you better not blackmail him like you did to Melissa," Jackson said furiously. He was thinking of the time when Eric blackmailed Melissa's video of her saying that she liked him.

"I won't! Gosh!" Eric defended.

"You better be telling the truth, man," Nathan said.

"I swear! I swear. I was just teasing the kid!" Eric rolled his eyes then yawned. "I'm hittin' the sack guys, Daley is probably going to rearrange the chores arrangement now that the new guys are here."

"Chores?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. You know. Picking fruit, getting water from the well-" Lex explained.

"You can have that job if you want Freddie. Its fun! Actually, it would be the PERFECT job for you!" Eric interrupted.

"Lex told me that you've had that job forever, and that you hate it," Freddie smirked. Eric turned to Lex.

"Lex!" Eric exclaimed.

"I didn't know what else to talk about!" He turned back to Freddie. "Anyway, there is also boiling water, filtering water, replacing the water for the shower, charging the electronic stuff, fishing, collecting oysters, and I think that's it!"

"Okay," Nathan said, "Let's go to sleep already!" He turned off the electrical lantern and the only light came from the fire outside. Freddie reclined his chair all the way, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the girl's shelter…**

"Man, I'm tired," Sam yawned.

"Yeah, we should get to sleep. We have to catch up on our work tomorrow," Daley began. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Work?! You guys have to do, like, chores?" Sam was surprised.

Daley chuckled, "Uh, yeah. Surviving on an island takes hard work. The shelters, trenches, and bridges didn't magically build themselves!"

Sam groaned, "Goodnight!" Carly rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight!" Taylor and Melissa giggled. Daley rolled her eyes and shut off the lantern next to her. Sam and Carly got up from the hard wooden floor and laid down on their chairs. Then they both covered themselves with their blankets from the plane.

Soon, everyone on the deserted island peacefully drifted to sleep…

_End of Da-_

Sam smacked her neck. "Stupid mosquitoes," Sam whispered angrily. Then she fell back to sleep.

_End of Day 1_

* * *

**A/N****: Whoo! Day number one is completed! I'm trying too keep the chapters to about 3,000 words or more. Its getting harder though. I'll be updating less than usual starting next week, because my dad got that Rosetta Stone program. I want to learn the Filipino language (Tagalog), which is my family's native language. I want to learn a little bit before I start high school. But I will try to update two or three times a week. Ideas are just pouring out of my mind right now, and I don't want to lose them. Thanks for reading!**


	5. iHate Island Life

**A/N: Thank you for all of the kind reviews! It really motivates me to write. I have 498 hits right now! I didn't think I would get that many when I started this. For those that aren't reviewing, could you just leave a small review? I mean, you don't have to. I just want to know what other people think about it. This is another 'explanation chapter' I forgot to put in some important details. Anyway, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and Flight 29 Down. I think you know by now…**

_**

* * *

**_**iHate Island life**

_Day 2- Morning-_

**Sam's POV**

I sat up on my chair and rubbed my tired eyes.

_Wait, where am I?_

I looked at the empty sleeping bags on the bumpy wooden floor and the jungle outside of the shelter's door.

_Oh yeah, I'm stuck on an island. What's for breakfast? I want some bacon… Everyone must be outside. _

I dragged my feet out of the sturdy bamboo building and saw everyone else awake, sitting around the campfire eating. Everyone, except for Carly and Freddie, were having the packaged food from the plane. The other two were each having a golden mango.

"Good morning, Sam!" Eric yelled while chewing on a strip of bacon. _Eric's really cool. He could pass as my older brother or something._

"Hey, guys," I muttered in a tired voice. "Where's the bacon?"

"Hi Sam," Melissa said with a warm smile. "There's some bacon and eggs cooking on the pan," She pointed at an egg and three strips of bacon frying on a metal pan over the fire with some kind of metal stand holding it up.

"Where did ya get the pan? And the eggs?" I questioned. _Ooh, those eggs look good. _I licked my lips.

"The pan was part of their camping gear," Freddie explained. I looked at him.

"Did I ask you, dork?" _He is such a DORK!_

"No, but-"

"Then don't answer."

"Ugh!" Freddie yelled. Then he went back to messily eating his mango.

"As you were saying…" I said to Melissa.

"Freddie explained the pan already. So the eggs!" She paused and took a large banana leaf from a nearby cooler. Then she took a spatula and put the fully cooked eggs and bacon on the large leaf. "Here Sam." I took the leaf full of food and sat down between Freddie and Carly.

"Okay. Go on," I was really curious.

"Well, there are chickens here," Melissa said. Freddie, Carly and I looked at her.

"Chickens? As in the ones that go, 'bu-bawk!'" Carly exclaimed. Everyone laughed at her random chicken noise.

"Yeah. Those chickens," Lex chuckled.

"Hey dork!" I patted him on the back. "You've finally found a species here you can relate to!"

"Must you always?" He asked annoyed.

"Of course. Its good for the soul," Eric snickered. _See? That's a reason why he's awesome._

"Anyway," Daley said, "This island used to be a World War Two base. And somehow chickens were brought here." _This place was getting weirder and weirder…_

"There's actually a building on the west side of the island," Jackson said.

"So, why can't you just set up camp there?" Freddie asked.

"Well, the structure isn't very good. Its about to fall apart," Lex explained. Then his face became very serious. "One of our friends that explored the island fell through the floor of the first floor there. He broke his leg then got a fever. Soon, he just died. This was on our third month here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized awkwardly. I was never good at the 'death' subject.

"What about the others that explored the island? What happened to them" Carly asked curiously.

"The other two students died in a flood, I think. It looks like they did, at least. Jackson found the jungle the morning after a big hurricane four years ago. Our shelter was the plane then." Nathan said.

"But the plane started to get rusty, and it just wasn't safe to live there anymore," Taylor added.

"So, because of the flood that was in the jungle, we decided to build the trench and the shelters. It took us a whole year to get everything done," Lex clarified.

"And we wouldn't have done it without Lex's plans," Daley smiled at her step-brother. Lex smiled back.

"So, what about the pilot?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean Captain Crazy?" Eric exclaimed. "He got Malaria on the year month here. He was brought back to camp with the ones that died in that flood. He started having hallucinations, and he was just wacko! None of the medicines from the first-aid kit were helping at all"

"Then he died one morning…" Melissa interrupted. "So now, its just the seven of us, and now you guys."

"This is why we have to stick together, so none of us would die," Daley paused. I was finished with my breakfast.

"So, um, where do I throw this away?" Jackson pointed at a plastic bin near one of the bridges.

"Throw it in there. Its my turn to bury the trash today," He explained. I walked over to the bin and opened it. Inside were a couple of banana leaves and a banana peel. I threw my trash away. Carly and Freddie got up and did the same thing with their mango peelings and seeds. We all sat back down together.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Daley stood up, holding a clipboard with a scrap sheet of paper. Then she looked at the three iCarly web stars. "So, last night, all three of you found out about our chores right?" They all nodded.

"So, its only fair that you all have chores too. No one here wants to do them, but it's the only way we can survive healthily." They nodded again. Sam let out a big sigh. "But since there are more people here now, there will be less work for all of us." Eric beamed.

"You do have options," Nathan added.

"Right," Daley said. "I do all of the laundry and ration the food and water, which I will start doing today," Sam and Eric frowned at that. "And since I'm leader, I get everything organized."

"Leader?" Freddie questioned.

"I just keep everyone organized and make sure that everything is running smoothly," Eric muttered a sarcastic comment, but no one heard him.

" I boil, filter, and bottle the water from the well," Melissa stated. "I also braid vines to make rope."

"Of course, I have to lug all of that precious water," Eric snorted. Daley rolled her eyes.

"Lex and I collect fruit and collect firewood. Everyone here also prepares the food," Nathan continued.

"I also work with the supplies that we have and make them useful," Lex added. "Jackson does most of the heavy lifting, like chopping down wood." Jackson nodded.

"I," Taylor began, "charge the batteries, for the lights and other stuff. I also fish, collect oysters, and start the fire."

Carly raised her eyebrow, "You don't seem like the kind of person that fishes." Taylor smiled.

"I know, right?" She giggled. "I used to go fishing a lot with my dad when I was little." Carly nodded.

"Speaking of fish," Eric interrupted, "I get to clean it all!"

"Eric, stop complaining. You would be too lazy to do anything else anyway," Daley sighed.

"Whatever."

Daley started talking again, "There are also chores that we take turns on, like disposing the garbage far away from camp… and digging a new latrine when needed."

"Ew," Carly made a disgusted face.

"Don't worry, we don't have to build a new one very often." Daley assured. Carly sighed in relief. "With the shower, everyone has to get new water for it after he or she uses it." Daley paused. "So, what job do you guys want to do? They have to be reasonable though."

Freddie answered first. "I could help collect food and fire wood," Daley nodded and wrote it down on that sheet of paper. Nathan and Lex nodded also. Eric had an annoyed face on.

Carly pondered, then got an idea, "I could help Taylor collect oysters and fish. I could also help Melissa a little with the water."

"Perfect!" Daley wrote some more things on her clipboard.

Sam hesitated. She didn't want to do any chores at all. "I could think of ways to get us rescued. I'm more of a thinker," Carly rolled her eyes.

"Tried that," Eric replied.

"You couldn't trust ME with any of those chores. I would only-"

"Tried that too," Eric interrupted.

"Sam, just be reasonable and pick something," Carly said.

"I guess I could help Eric with his chores," Eric beamed. "We could complain together…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Eric exclaimed. He go up from his chair, ran up to Sam, and hugged her. Sam got a little frightened when he lifted her from the ground.

"Um, okay," Daley said. "So I guess that's it," She said while writing a few more things on her clipboard. "Sam, you should change." Sam looked down at her sleeping clothes and laughed.

"I'll be right back," She walked over to the shelter and walked in while closing the door.

Carly hesitated a little, "So what about our… bathroom needs."

"Well," Lex said awkwardly, "when you need to… dispose of your bodily wastes," Eric snickered at the sixteen year old's explanation. Lex shot him a dirty look. "you have to bury it afterwards."

"Uh… I have to go," Carly quietly walked over the bridge going to the latrine. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, okay…" Freddie replied. "What about showering?" Sam came out of the shelter with a white t-shirt and blue shorts and sat back down with Freddie.

"You have to pull this lever on the tree, and it will open the water container. The water will pour on a curved metal sheet with holes in it, and there's your shower! Just stand up on the tree stump to reach the water container."

"Okay, thanks." Freddie nodded. "I guess I'll take a shower then," He walked inside the boy's shelter to get his stuff.

"Sam?" Taylor asked. Sam looked at her. "Do you happen to have any extra toothbrushes with you?"

"Uh, yeah. There are a ton of them in the plane. We didn't use ours on the flight," Taylor looked at everyone and started walking towards the beach.

"I'll be right back," Everyone that was there looked at her reach the sand, look at everyone, and sprint to the plane. Sam laughed at her reaction.

"Wait, is there a bathroom on that plane?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, two of them," Eric stopped listening and followed Taylor down the beach. He soon ran back to get a roll of toilet paper out of a bin then ran to the beach again.

"He does know that he has to get rid of the 'waste containment' when he's done right?" Melissa giggled. No one noticed Freddie going to the shower with red swimming trunks on.

"He'll find out eventually," Daley laughed. She got up. "Well, I'm going to start on the chores."

Everyone else except Sam said, "Yeah," or, "Me too," Then got up to start on their work.

"Are you going to start or not, Sam?" Melissa asked.

"I'm going to wait on Eric," Sam sighed. Melissa shrugged and went to get her supplies for her water job. When she left, Sam saw Carly cross the bridge with a horrified look on her face. Carly spotted Sam.

"Sam, if you want to use the bathroom, I would hold it for as long as you can."

"Um, thanks for the advice, Carls," Sam said quietly.

"Well, I'm going to start on the chores now…" Carly muttered with the horrified look still on her face. She went towards the direction that Melissa went.

"Okay, then," She waited a couple of minutes, then Eric and Taylor came back brushing their teeth happily.

"Thansh Sham," Taylor smiled. Eric nodded in agreement.

"I'll just wait for you Eric, okay?" Eric gave Sam a thumbs up and got a water bottle from the bin to rinse his mouth with. Taylor did the same thing. Sam thought that she heard a certain dork scream…

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_Okay, let's see how well this shower works. _I pulled the lever down. I heard the water start flowing out of the container and it started flowing out of the metal sheet. The water was surprisingly warm. _The sun is heating up the water! This is genius! _I took the anti-tick shampoo, squirted a glob of it on my hand, and started scrubbing my scalp. It felt good to be clean. I rinsed my hair, letting the soap bubbles hit the plastic mat on the ground and the flip-flops I was wearing. Once I completely rinsed myself. I pulled the lever up, and the water stopped flowing. Then I reached for my blue and green beach towel that was hanging on a branch of the tree.

But then I spotted something black on top of the towel. My eyes were still a little blurry from the shower. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. _What is that? _Then my eyesight became clear again. My eyes grew wide. _It's a. It's a…_

"SPIDER!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. It was a huge tarantula looking straight at me. I grabbed my shampoo and started sprinting back to camp. My arms were flinging in the air as I ran down the trail to the bridge. When I was feet away from seeing the bridge, I saw Sam turn around and burst into laughter. I crossed the bridge and held on to the wooden railing at the end of it, panting tiredly.

"Hey dork, why must you be so… dorky?" Sam chuckled.

"S-spider," I breathed heavily. Sam just looked me and started laughing.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"A spider! I swear, you are getting dorkier and dorkier everyday!" Eric walked into the camp with his new toothbrush, and looked at Freddie suspiciously.

"What's up with him?" He asked Sam.

"He saw… a spider!" Eric joined in howling with laughter with Sam.

"Are you serious?" Sam nodded and they kept on laughing. Lex crossed the bridge and looked at all three of them.

"I won't even ask," Lex looked at Freddie. "Um, are you coming? I mean, once you get dressed."

Freddie looked at himself, "Um, yeah Lex. Give me ten minutes." He turned around, and started walking back to the shower. Lex looked at Sam and Eric who were still laughing.

"Freddie!" Eric howled.

"Spider!" Sam laughed.

"Okay…" Lex said quietly, then he started walking backwards into the jungle.

"Hey Eric," Sam's laughter died down a little, "We should start getting to work." They looked at each other and started laughing again. After a minute of continuous laughing, they completely stopped. They saw Daley looking at them, tapping her foot angrily.

"Guys, get to work, or we'll have no water!" She yelled. Eric and Sam, frightened by Daley's outrage, each took two large plastic water jugs and started running to the well.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Carly was walking on the tide pools with Taylor, who was teaching Carly how to find oysters.

"These oysters are very deep into these tide pools, so you really have to dig down deep," Taylor explained. Carly nodded. Taylor bent down, and stuck her arms down into the water. When she brought her hands back up, she had an armful of oysters. "Carly, can you get the bag?"

"Sure," Carly answered. She grabbed a large plastic bag that was made out of an old tent. Carly opened it, and Taylor dropped the oysters in.

"There is seaweed here too," Taylor said. Carly made a disgusted face. The twenty-two year old laughed. "Don't be too grossed out. You see, if you take the oyster meat, and wrapped it with seaweed you make…" Taylor paused, waiting for Carly to answer.

"Sushi! I do enjoy sushi." Taylor laughed.

"Hey, I got something planned for 'Operation: Seddie'" Taylor said with air quotes.

"What is it!?" Carly exclaimed. Taylor went up to her and muttered something to Carly. Carly nodded as she was told the plan, then her face beamed…

* * *

**In the jungle…**

Nathan was holding an armful of firewood, while Lex and Freddie were each holding an armful of fruit, varying from guavas to coconuts that they found on the ground.

"So, you actually tried to climb a coconut tree?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, the first time I tried, I kind of slipped off…" Nathan's voice trailed off.

"He and Daley were fighting to become leader, but Jackson ended up being leader."

"We argued too much," Nathan laughed.

"So how did Daley become leader?" Freddie questioned.

"Jackson pretty much got fed up with all of the drama, and I let Daley become leader," Nathan explained.

"You already liked her then, huh?" Freddie teased.

"Yeah."

"So," Freddie continued, "when did you realize that you liked her? You two used to fight all of the time, right?"

"Oh yeah," Lex interrupted. Nathan chuckled.

"The island made us put our differences aside. It made us get to know each other more. I soon realized that she's an amazing girl," Nathan sighed.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that," Lex muttered to Freddie. Freddie chuckled.

"Its hard to believe that you two were enemies…"

* * *

**At the well…**

Sam and Eric were filling up their jugs with a cup and a funnel. Sam groaned.

"This job is jank," Sam complained. "My shoulders are killing me!"

"You said it," All of the jugs were filled. "Let's go back to camp."

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. They both got up and started dragging themselves over to camp. "So, tell me Eric. About Nathan and Daley. They used to be enemies?"

"Like you and Freddie," Eric compared. Sam glared at him. "Daley is the control freak that just has to be organized. And Nathan is the boy scout that just had to be better than Daley in everything. Everything." Sam started laughing in hysterics. "What is it?"

"B-boy scout? That's so dorky!" Eric chuckled.

"You're right, that is super dorky!" They both continued laughing.

"What about you and Taylor? How did you two 'fall in love'" Sam teased.

"I had this big crush on her when we were in school. I thought that vacationing in Palau, would be the perfect place to work my charm and get her to go out with me." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Your charm?" Sam laughed.

"Anyway," Eric continued, "when we got stuck here, we were both too lazy to work, so we hung out. We did a few evil things together to the others."

"Like," Sam interrupted.

"Like showing Melissa's video diary to everyone to hear. It was the one where she admitted her feelings to Jackson," Eric chuckled at the memory.

"Soon we realized that we couldn't make surviving harder for everyone, so Taylor became less lazy, and I softened up a little, but I'm still my wonderful self. We became better people," Sam shook her head and laughed.

"After a year, Jackson and Melissa got together, so did Nathan and Daley. And all of our time alone together, made us realize our feelings for each other." Eric sighed.

"Don't be a dork."

"Sorry, I'll try not to be," They both laughed. Soon, they reached the fire pit where Melissa was boiling water.

"Hey guys," Melissa said. "Having fun?" She laughed.

"Yeah, my first day lugging water was sooo much fun," Sam said sarcastically. Freddie, Lex, and Nathan came back with fruit in two backpacks, and fire wood in their arms.

"We got fruit!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Great, I'm hungry. Are we going to have lunch or not?" Sam asked anxiously.

"We have to wait for everyone else," Eric sighed. HE beamed when he saw Taylor and Carly come in with the fish, oysters, and seaweed.

"Let's have sushi!" Carly yelled. Then Daley came in with the laundry (Now it was clean laundry since they have soap.) and Jackson walked into camp with a small shovel and the trash bin.

"Okay, let's eat!" Sam yelled.

Everyone then got their fruit, and Carly and Taylor started making sushi.

"Put fish in a couple of those," Taylor cautioned.

"Why?"

"Eric is highly allergic to shellfish. He gets hives," Taylor explained. Carly nodded. Eric overheard their conversation.

"I almost died because of these stupid oysters."

"But Melissa stabbed a needle in his leg and saved his life," Taylor continued.

"Okay…" Carly muttered.

"Anything can happen here," Taylor said while carrying the sushi , in a banana leaf, over to the group. Eric got his 'special order' and started eating. Everyone was silently eating while thinking about their day so far.

All Sam and Freddie could think about was Nathan and Daley's relationship…

__

Day 2- Noon

* * *

**A/N****: My parents have been using the computer a lot, so I couldn't update sooner. I'll start with the diaries o the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… no, that's kind of freaky. Reviews make me happy, very happy. Okay, that's better. Wow, this has been my longest chapter yet.**

* * *


	6. iHave a Diary

**A/N****: Keep sending on those reviews! :P Here's chapter 6! I just wanted this chapter to only have the diaries…**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down**

* * *

**iHave a Diary**

_Day 7- Night_

_

* * *

_Carly, Sam, and Freddie were silently writing their first journal entries in the girl's shelter while the others were just talking around the fire pit. Carly has a light blue notebook with darker blue flowers on it. Sam has a black and green notebook in a striped pattern. Freddie's note book is just a plain red, spiral notebook.

* * *

**Carly's Diary**

6/17/10

Um, hello… diary.

I'm stranded on an island, and its been a week. Strangely, I'm actually getting used to the idea that we'll be stuck in an island… forever. Well, unless we get rescued. I know Spencer and everyone else will be there looking for us. Hopefully dad will be looking too. Lex and Freddie are using the radio from the plane to try to contact someone, but there's nothing yet. The people that have been stuck here for six years are surprisingly very civilized. Its not like "Lord of the Flies" or anything.

Um…I kind of have a crush on Lex. Well, I mean, he's smart, funny, sweet, and not to mention hot! Haha! He and Freddie are getting along great. They are practically brothers!

Sam's doing okay, I guess. I'm helping her with the rationing rules. We're about to run out of pork, so she's going CRAZY! But there's Eric. Oh, Eric. He's an older, boy version of Sam. They're both pigs, bullies, and they both have their own personal 'dork'! (Freddie and Lex) I hope Sam doesn't read this. I don't want to write mean things about her, but its true!

I don't like the latrine. Its very disturbing. I won't write about it anymore.

We're lucky that we landed on this island with seven experienced survivors. Actually, we were lucky enough to land on any kind of island!

Jackson: He's very quiet. I haven't gotten to know him that well, but so far, he's been really nice.

Melissa: She is the nicest person here. Lex said that she's the one who keeps everyone together. I can see why. We are getting along great.

Taylor: She and I are getting along really well too. She taught me how to fish. (Too bad I had to give up my earrings to use as fishing hooks) What she misses the most is the shopping… Yeah, we get along really well.

Eric: An older, boy version of Sam… that's all I have to say for him.

Nathan: He's a cool guy! He's been getting along with Freddie too, since he, Freddie, and Lex pick fruit together.

Daley: She's bossy, but I guess you kind of have to be if you're the leader. But when she's not on leader duty, she turns into this laid-back, cool person.

Lex: The greatest guy I have ever met. He's also awesome with computers. If he had never been on this island and had gone to school, he would be better at computers than Freddie!

One last thing, we're going to start 'Operation: Seddie' tomorrow. Taylor has something special planned for tomorrow. I really hope they do get together. They would be so cute together! We already told everyone else who is involved in the plan.

Well goodnight!… diary…

* * *

**Sam's Journal (Keep Out! Or I'll make you look like Freddie!)**

6/17/2010

Carly and everyone else said that writing a journal would be good for us, so whatever. I'm stuck on an island. And I really hate it, but its not THAT bad.

I hate:

-The food rations. (I need my hourly snack! Why doesn't anyone understand that!)

-The janky latrines

-The work (The fish stink like Freddie, and my arms are killing me!)

-Freddie (That is something that I must always add)

-Not being home (duh!)

I don't hate:

-The people. (They're alright. They are helping us after all)

-Eric (He's the coolest guy ever. We both love to eat, and we both love torturing dorks.)

-Torturing dorks (Don't I always?)

The strangest thing though is that Nathan (a boy scout. HA!) and Daley (The control freak) are 'dating' and they used to be like enemies. Like me and Fred-dork. I don't understand how that could happen! There's one thing that I know for sure, that would NEVER happen with the dork and me. Maybe this island made them crazy or something…

Oh well. I'm getting tired of writing. All of that lugging water is making me sleepy, and hopefully we'll be rescued soon…

Goodnight journal…? Whatever.

**

* * *

**

**Freddie's Journal**

June 17, 2010

These journals are supposed to keep us sane and civilized, so here I am! Okay, so we're stranded on an island in the middle of the Pacific, and we've been here for a week. Hopefully rescue will come, but luckily we have people that have been stuck here for six years! They have built shelters, trenches, bridges, and even a shower! I don't want to mention the showers though.

My best friend here is Lex. He's my age and we're almost alike! We both love computers, we have over protective moms back home, and… we have Eric and Sam to pick on us. The only big differences are that he's taller and a lot stronger than me. The other day, he showed me his old clothes from when he was younger. He was short! Now he has to use the other guy's clothes. Nathan's and Eric's are barely fitting him. Jackson's clothes fit him perfectly though,. (Jackson is a big guy!… In the muscular way)

Nathan is also a great friend of mine. We all pick fruit together, and he's been giving me some great advice about the jungle.

Everyone else has been really nice too, except Eric. He is just like Sam. Yeah, all I need is another Sam to push me around. Well, Sam isn't having that great of a time either. The lack of food that she's having is making her insane! I should be laughing, but I won't be that cruel.

There has also been this other thing that has been on my mind a lot. Nathan and Daley. Nathan told me that he and Daley used to fight all of the time. They've been enemies ever since they were kids! And when they crashed here, they got to know each other and start to like each other. The others said that they fought just like Sam and I. The screaming. The insults. Yeah, all of that stuff. But there is NO WAY that Sam and I would end up like them! Its impossible!

So, I guess that's it for now. Hopefully we'll get rescued one day.

That's all for now journal…

* * *

Taylor walked in. "So, you're starting on your diaries?" She smiled.

"Journals!" Freddie and Sam exclaimed simultaneously. Carly and Taylor both laughed, thinking of the secret plan.

* * *

_Day 7- Night_

_

* * *

_**A/N****: Sorry its so short, but I thought that only the diaries were necessary on this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Its probably going to be pretty long.**


	7. iOperation: Part 1 iChillawho?

**A/N: This is what some of you have been waiting for! The secret plan for the first part of Operation: Seddie! So, here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer****: I seriously do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down! Gosh! Oh, I also don't own the songs that will be mentioned later in the story…**

**iOperation: (Part 1) iChill-a-who?**

_Day 8- Morning_

**Normal POV**

Sam and Freddie were both sleeping peacefully in their shelters while everyone else was awake having breakfast. Taylor got up from the log she was sitting in and walked over between the two shelters with a pan and a stick in her hands.

"Rise and shine everybody!" She screamed. "It's a very special day today!" Soon, there was a loud thump coming from the boy's shelter.

"AH!" It was Freddie screaming. Everyone around the fire pit started laughing.

"Ten more minutes mom!" Sam muttered loudly. Carly soon got up and went in the girl's shelter. After a few screams and arguments, Sam finally got out in a grumpy mood. Sam looked around at everyone and yawned, "I'll get the dork out."

Sam dragged her feet over to the other shelter, and walked in with a smirk on her face. Carly rolled her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. "Sam! What are you doing!" Of course, it was Freddie.

"Are you going to get up or not!" Everyone heard from the bamboo building.

"I am! Just give me five minutes!"

"How about I give you five seconds!"

"Sam! No!" Confused looks come on everyone's faces, except for Carly's/

"Yes! Now hold still!" Then everyone heard a mix of screams, thumps, and rips from the shelter. After a few minutes, Sam got out of the shelter with a delighted grin on her face. Freddie soon followed, hunched over, underwear up in the back, with smoke coming out of it.

"Freddie!" Daley exclaimed. "What did she do to you!"

"The Texas Wedgie," Freddie groaned, Carly rolled her eyes again, and started walking towards the girl's shelter.

"I'll get the stuff," She sighed. Freddie followed. Sam still had that joyful grin on her face.

"Nothing like a Texas Wedgie to get your day started! What's for breakfast?" Sam smiled. Everyone stared at her blankly, and Melissa turned around and pointed to Sam's breakfast. "Okay then," Sam slowly walked over to her breakfast and started eating.

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

June 18, 2010

Hi again,

Sam gave me a Texas Wedgie a few minutes ago. So now, I'm in the girl's cabin with Carly who has a bag of cold water and a bottle of cucumber melon lotion. Oh, now she told me to put the lotion where it hurts (I won't write where) and to leave the bag of cold water there for half an hour. She went to finish her breakfast, and now I have to stay here because of Sam. Sam just had to give me the Texas Wedgie, I haven't gotten one since the fifth grade!

Now, I have to wait, and that's all I have to write. One more thing. Taylor said that it's a special day today. I wonder what's going on!

* * *

**Normal POV**

**One hour later…**

Everybody was sitting around the camp fire just talking, when Taylor got up. "Okay! Guys! I have an announcement to make," now it was silent. "Okay, so now that everyone has had breakfast, and everyone is well," Taylor looked at Freddie. "Its time for me to tell you about a special day that we have here!" the ecstatic blonde grinned.

"What is it?" Freddie questioned.

"Okay, here is goes. Everyday, we have to work and work, but we never have tome to chill," Taylor explained.

"Here is goes," Daley muttered. Taylor glared at her.

"So every year, on this day, we all celebrate… Chilloween!" The three sixteen year olds looked at her blankly. Even though Carly knew about the special day, she wasn't told the name of it.

"Chill-a-who?" Sam asked.

"Chilloween! Gosh! It really isn't that hard to remember. No one got it six years ago, and no one gets it now!" Taylor exclaimed thinking of when she first made up the holiday.

"And why did you make up a holiday?" Freddie asked, trying to calm her down.

"Someone explain, please!" Taylor was a little aggravated.

"Allow me to explain," Eric said. "Okay, so it was our seventeenth, eighteenth day here on the island. We were all working so hard, and we even pulled the plane to shore to be our shelter," the three teens nodded, "So Taylor pretty much came to us one day and said that she made up a holiday where we could just chill. This is a day where we forget about our troubles, eat, give presents, have fun, and just… chill!" He smiled.

"Thanks Eric," Taylor smiled. "So do you guys understand?" They nodded. But Sam interrupted.

"Wait. Presents? What could you possibly give?"

"You could make something," Nathan replied. "You guys don't have to give presents though."

"Oh, I'm definitely giving a present," Sam said.

"Well, okay," Jackson smirked. "Just don't give any of us a Texas Wedgie, alright?" Everyone except Freddie, who was glaring at Sam, started laughing.

* * *

**Another hour later…**

**Sam's Journal (Keep Out! Or I'll make you look like Freddie!)**

6/18/10

Journal time again…

So, this morning has been great so far. I gave Fredward a good ol' Texas Wedgie to start the day. lol! It really made my morning.

Today is also this weird holiday that Taylor made up. Its called… Chillo-whatever. I don't remember. I have a special gift for everyone that will make them freak out!

Ugh. Now Carly is going through my suitcase. I have to go…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam left her journal on her seat and stomped over to Carly who was going through Sam's black roller suitcase.

"Carly, what are you doing with my stuff?" Sam exclaimed. Carly turned to her.

"I'm looking for something." Carly turned away from her and continued going through Sam's bag. "Hey, where's your dress that you were going to wear to that formal dinner in Japan?" Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Its at the very bottom. Under the pants." Carly nodded and then she soon pulled put a sparkling, long red dress. Melissa came in with a grin on her face.

"Sam, is that yours?" Melissa asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Why do I need a dress anyway?" Sam retorted.

"Taylor said that we should all dress up as nice as we can. Okay, so you, me and Freddie are the only ones with formal clothing, but it'll be fun!" Carly exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever. But this will be the only time that I will wear a frilly dress!"

"Don't worry! After this, you don't have to wear this dress ever again," Melissa assured. Sam took the dress and looked at it disgustingly.

"Good. I hate dressing up," Carly and Melissa smiled at each other.

* * *

**In the boys shelter…**

Carly walked through the thick door of the shelter and saw Freddie laying down on his chair.

"Hey, Freddie. How's your…bottom," Carly giggled.

"Its fine thank you. No thanks to Sam," Freddie said angrily.

"Taylor wants us to dress up nice tonight, okay?" Freddie sat up and turned to her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it's a special day! Now get your suit and flatten it out!" Carly commanded.

"Okay, okay!" Freddie laughed. Carly smiled and went outside to the fire pit. Both Sam and Freddie were getting their clothes ready in their shelters, while Eric was lugging a couple of jugs of water.

"They'll both be busy for a while, right?" Daley asked.

"Yeah, they have a lot to do for now," Carly replied.

"Good," Jackson nodded.

"So, is everything ready?" Carly muttered quietly.

"Almost," Taylor winked. "Follow us," she whispered. Carly shrugged, and followed everyone through the bridge going to the beach. They turned the opposite direction of the plane.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked.

"You'll see," Lex answered. After a few minutes of walking, they turned into a clear area of the jungle. Carly's eyes widened when she saw what Taylor, Melissa, and Daley did to the special place on the island.

"This is out original camp area," Jackson explained.

"This is where we had our first Chilloween. This is where we've had all of our Chilloweens," Daley added.

"There's our plane, only we cleaned it up and decorated the place a little," Nathan said. "We're going to do more, but it has to be done last minute."

"This is amazing! I hope the plan goes well," Carly exclaimed.

"Oh, we'll make it work alright," Taylor gave a wicked grin.

* * *

**Evening…**

"Guys!" Taylor exclaimed, "Its time to celebrate!" Sam and Carly were in their shelter, brushing their hair. Sam was in her red dress, while Carly had a shiny sky blue gown.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. "No one else will be wearing dresses and suits!" She complained.

"I know, Sam. But they'll try their best to dress up. I know Taylor gave Mel and Daley some skirts and blouses. And the guys will wear their nicest shirts."

"Fine," Sam muttered. Suddenly Taylor burst through the door with an anxious look on her face. She was wearing a red dress with white tropical flowers on it. Also, a red flower was tucked behind her ear.

"Are you guys coming or not? Everyone else has already left, and we're waiting for you guys!"

"We're ready, right Sam?" Carly looked at Sam's stubborn face.

"Yeah," So, the three girls left the shelter in flip-flops and started walking over to the bridge going to the beach. Then they walked a few minutes towards the old camp site.

When Carly and Sam finally caught sight of the camp site, their eye's beamed. "Oh. My. God," Carly said surprised. "This place is so beautiful!" Sam nodded in agreement. Taylor went ahead while Sam and Carly gazed at the place's beauty. Candles, made from coconut shells and oil from the plane, created a path towards the plane. The girls slowly made their to where everyone else was.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_Wow. This place looks great! Not bad for being stuck in an island. The candles. The flowers spread out on the sand. There is even a parachute spread out and lifted next to the old plane with bamboo stalks. Oh, and there is a mountain of food over to the side. Its simply… perfect._

Carly and I finally saw everyone around the fire just talking. When Taylor saw us she said, "Come on! Have a seat!" The only spots left were on both sides of Freddie. I could only see his head because he was blocked by the roaring fire. We went around the fire and I finally saw Freddie.

_He doesn't look half bad in a suit. Kind of hot even… What am I thinking?! The dork isn't hot. Eww. Oh, now he's looking at me weirdly. Great Sam._

I sat down between Freddie and Eric, and Carly sat down between Freddie and Lex. Carly gave Lex a goofy smile.

_Figures. Carly is crazy for Lex. They would cute together though…_

**Freddie's POV**

When Sam and Carly walked in, I could only see their heads. The fire was blocking my view. But when they walked around the fire, one person caught my eye. Sam. She had a dazzling bright red dress on, and her wavy blonde hair was shining because of the blazing fire.

_Is that really Sam! She looks so… beautiful. Ugh! But its SAM! The girl who insults me. The girls who gave me a Texas Wedgie this morning! _

I found myself giving her a stupid grin.

_Stop it Freddie! _

"What are you looking at dork?" Sam said in a rude tone.

"N-nothing," I muttered shyly. _Stupid!_

"Whatever," She turned to Eric, "It must be a dork thing," They both snickered.

_Don't get angry, Freddie. The last thing we need right now is an argument._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Taylor got up from the log that she was sitting on and put on a large grin. "Okay!" She clapped her hands together, "Its our sixth annual Chilloween!" the ecstatic blonde started applauding, then everyone else joined unenthusiastically. "First on the list is… the feast! Let's eat!"

"Yes!" Eric and Sam said almost too quickly. They both started running towards the wooden table full of fruit, fish, sushi, burgers and fires.

"Come on guys," Lex sighed. "Let's get some food before it all vanishes," Everyone laughed and walked towards the food.

**30 minutes later…**

"Oh, I'm stuffed," Eric groaned.

"I hear ya buddy," Sam said to him. "But I feel so much better."

Lex leaned over to Carly, who was finishing up her sushi, "I'm surprised that we actually got to eat," Carly giggled. A huge burp came from Eric.

"Very surprised," Carly added. She looked over at Freddie, who was drooling over Sam. She also saw Sam was glancing over at Freddie every few minutes.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

_Taylor's plan is working so far. They are both 'dazzled' by each other tonight. I can't wait until later…_

**Normal POV**

"So, now that everyone has eaten," Taylor glared at her boyfriend, who was smiling nervously. "Its time for presents!"

Sam got up and started walking back to camp, "I'll be right back you guys. I'm going to get my present!"

Freddie suddenly remembered and asked, "Sam, do you think you could get my small digital camera in my book bag?"

"Uh, sure Freddie," Sam said kindly. Then she continued walking towards the thin sunset.

"Was Sam just," Carly said.

"Nice to Freddie?" Taylor finished. Both girls smiled at each other and tried not to squeal in front of Eric and Freddie. Everyone else that was involvedin the plan just rolled their eyes or sighed. But, they all knew it was the first resulting step to getting them together.

"Well, I'm going to give out my presents first," Melissa got out nine sheets of paper. "This year, I made self portraits of everyone!" She handed out all of the pieces of paper, and Freddie and Carly had shocked looks on their faces. "I used the charcoal from the fire to draw these."

"Wow Mel! These are amazing!" Freddie exclaimed. "I didn't know you are an artist!"

"My brother is an artist too. His name is Spencer," Carly added sadly. "We were going to meet him in Japan, because he had to go to a sculpting contest."

"Don't be sad Carly," Lex patted her on the back. "We all miss our families."

"I'm okay, really," Carly smiled at Lex. "Sorry I didn't have a gift."

"That's okay," Taylor said. "My turn!" She yelled immediately.

"So, what is it this year, Taylor?" Daley asked sarcastically. "Bracelets and necklaces again?" Daley held up her right arm with five bracelets dangling on it.

"In fact. I did! But these are special," She pointed her nose up and got her presents from behind the plane. While she was getting them, Sam came back with a large rectangular object wrapped in newspaper and Freddie's silver digital camera.

"Here Freddie," Sam carelessly tossed the camera at Freddie. He almost dropped it.

"Watch it Sam!" Freddie yelled. Then he turned on the camera and started recording.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam muttered as she sat down next to Carly ad Freddie.

"Here Sam," Melissa gave her present to Sam.

"Wow, Melissa! This looks just like me!" Her eyes widened at the picture. Melissa grinned and went back to her seat beside Nathan and Jackson. Taylor then came back with her 'home made' jewelry.

"I know I have made jewelry for EVERY Chilloween, but this year, these have… value," Taylor gave all the girls bracelets and all of the guys necklaces. Carly's eyes widened.

"Taylor? Are these… pearls?" Carly asked. Taylor nodded joyfully.

"Yup! I've been collecting these for years, and I finally had enough to make these this year. I just had to shorten the necklaces a little for you three." She looked at Carly, Freddie, and Sam.

"Thanks!" Daley put her bracelet on.

"These are great," Jackson thanked. Everyone thanked Taylor for her great, well-made gift.

"Now, who's next!" Taylor continued the festivities.

"I guess I will," Sam stood up with the mysterious, jumbo rectangular object. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, and this is the right time for me to finally bring it out. I found it in the plane on our second day here."

"Well, open it then!" Eric rushed.

"Okay, okay!" Sam slowly peeled of the newspaper from the plane, and Eric almost fainted when he saw what was under the wrapping. Everyone else's jaws dropped to the ground. What Sam had was a jumbo milk chocolate bar. Sam held it up like a championship trophy.

"Chocolate!" Daley almost drooled at the large sugary bar. "Let's eat it!"

Eric looked at Daley suspiciously, "Wait. No rations? No saving it for later?" Everyone looked at Daley. She raised her eyebrow.

"What? I like chocolate! And look at thing! Its huge!" Sam shrugged and ripped opened the shiny chocolate wrapper. The chocolate's aroma hypnotized everyone around the fire.

"Mmmmm…" Taylor moaned.

"Split it already!" Eric rushed. "I can't take it anymore!" Sam quickly split the huge bar into ten pieces which made each piece the size of a regular chocolate bar. Then she distributed each piece to everyone.

Everyone consumed their chocolate differently. Eric and Sam, of course, gobbled up the whole thing in seconds. Daley and Melissa took small bites and let to pieces melt in their mouths. Carly, Freddie, and Taylor just ate their share of chocolate normally. Nathan and Lex only ate half of their share and saved the rest for later. Jackson didn't even take one bite of his chocolate.

"Hey Jackson," Eric said with a mouthful of chocolate. "Are you gonna eat that?" Jackson looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to be smart about my share and not waste it in one minute," His voice had almost no emotion. Then he put his chocolate in a cooler to keep from melting.

"Whatever," Eric sighed. Then he licked his chocolate-covered fingers.

"Since I'm the only one who hasn't presented my gift yet and I don't want any chocolate, I guess I'll go," Jackson got up to get something behind the plane. Sam looked at Nathan, Daley, Eric, and Lex.

"What about your presents?" Sam asked. She was also licking the chocolate off her fingers.

"We all set up this stuff and got the food ready," Nathan explained.

"And I have something set up for later," Lex added. A few seconds later, Jackson came from behind the plane with an old guitar. Carly's, Freddie's, and Sam's eyes widened.

"You play?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. This is the pilot's guitar," Then Jackson immediately started playing the acoustic guitar under the moonlight. Freddie pointed his camera towards him.

_It's just another morning glory,_

_One more twist inside of this wild ride_

_Another chapter in the story_

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside..._

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I gotta take my last stand_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I gotta take my last stand_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

_Well, I won't stand alone_

Once Jackson played the last chord, everyone started applauding. Even Sam gave out a whistle. "Did you write that?" Carly asked.

Jackson nodded then said. "Thanks you guys," Jackson paused. "I always play this song every year."

"And he gets better and better," Nathan added.

"Well, I'm glad that I recorded this!" Freddie exclaimed.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

_Now its time for the final step…_

**Normal POV**

Taylor got up to make an announcement "Okay! Now that we're done with the presents, its time to-"

"Sleep?" Sam interrupted.

"No way! Chilloween only comes once a year!" Taylor yelled. "Now, its time to dance!" She grinned. Carly looked over at Sam and Freddie who didn't look so excited about this.

"Dancing!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't want to dance! School dances are bad enough!" Freddie added.

"Well too bad!" Taylor immediately grabbed Eric. "Lex! Turn on the music!" Lex quickly ran over to a small tree stump with what looked like to be Carly's MP3 player connected to some speakers from the newer plane. When he turned it on, the song "Four Minutes" blasted out of the speakers.

"Ugh!" Sam complained. "I hate this song!" Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I'm trying to keep these people updated on music one step at a time. Next, I'm showing them the Soulja Boy dance," Carly explained. Then she quickly grabbed Lex's arm and they started dancing. Before Freddie or Sam could speak, Jackson and Melissa, and Nathan and Daley started dancing. Freddie and Sam looked at each other.

"Do you want to not dance together?" Freddie asked with sarcasm.

"I'm with you on that. I hate these songs! Why can't she play some rock, you know?" Freddie nodded and they sat down by the fire, watching everyone dance below the parachute canopy.

"I guess I should stop recording," Freddie muttered.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

"Dude, I hate all of those dances," Sam complained to Freddie. Carly was teaching everybody else some new dances that they missed.

"I know, right? They are so stupid!" They both laughed. For thirty minutes, Sam and Freddie have both been making fun of the songs that have been playing. None of them insulted each other. Sam stopped laughing and looked at Freddie.

"Freddie?" Freddie stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Sam?" He looked straight into her glowing eyes.

"I'm glad that you are here, with me, and not dancing with those other people," Sam said seriously.

"No, thank you," Freddie grinned and took his coconut shell cup full of Sprite. "Let's make a toast. For hating dances."

Sam took her cup, "I'll toast to that, dork," they crashed their cups together, and gulped all of their soda down.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_I'm actually getting along with the dork. Sure, we've been friends ever since iCarly, but we really haven't acted like friends. This is really nice. Maybe I'll even stop insulting the guy. I would still call him a dork though. As crazy as that seems, it actually isn't a bad idea. It would be better for everyone here if we stopped arguing anyway. Sam, you're going crazy, but its for the better._

**Freddie's POV**

_Sam and I? Getting along? Its really not natural for this to happen, but I think I like it! She is actually kind of fun to be around when she's not insulting me or injuring me. Is this island making me crazy or what? Oh well, it will be better for everyone here without all of the extra noise._

**Normal POV**

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie?" Sam asked at the same time.

"You first," Freddie said.

"Okay, I've been thinking. I might sound crazy but I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'll still call you a dork, but its only because its necessary," Sam laughed.

"I've been thinking the same thing! Who needs all of that extra noise, right?"

"Right! So, is it a truce then?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, it's a truce," Freddie agreed. He put out his hand to shake, and then Sam spit on her hand and shook Freddie's hand. He looked at his spit covered palm and grimaced. "Some things never change."

"What? A spit shake is always a good, promising hand shake!" Sam laughed. Freddie soon started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so." The next song came on. It was "Misery Business" by Paramore.

"Hey! I love this song!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay. So as our first act of our friendship, do you want to dance? You know, since this is probably the only song that we will probably like at this dance?" Freddie asked.

"Let's dance dork," Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Carly and Taylor beamed when they saw them finally dancing. Well, they weren't dancing exactly. They were actually banging their heads to the music.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

_YAY! Freddie and Sam are finally dancing! I even saw them make their truce. This plan is working better than I expected. _

I looked at Lex who was right in front of me, jumping to the music like I was.

_And Lex and I are having a great time too. He's a great dancer too! Its like we're getting closer and closer. I'm glad that we are. _

I smiled at him, and he gave his dreamy smile back.

_Ah. I just love that smile._

Once the Paramore song was over, a new song came on. It was "Be Strong" by Delta Goodrem, which was a slow song. Sam and Freddie looked at each other wide-eyed. Then they looked at the other couples dancing, including Lex and I. We nervously held each other's shoulders and swayed to the music.

_I hope Taylor's plan works…_

**Normal POV**

"So…" Sam muttered.

"So…" Freddie said awkwardly. They were both looking at their feet.

"You want to dance?" Sam asked.

"As a part of our new friendship, right?"

"Of course! As part of our new friendship," Freddie nodded and they started dancing. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, and Freddie held Sam by the waist. There was an awkward silence between them, then Freddie finally spoke up.

"Sam, do you think we could really do this? Not fight, I mean," Freddie hesitated as he said this. He looked into her beautiful eyes again.

"I'm not completely positive about it, but yeah, I think we can… dork," They both chuckled.

"We'll make it work," Freddie added. "You look… nice by the way," Sam blushed a little.

"You don't look so bad your self," Freddie smiled and looked down. They kept on swaying to the music until the song was over. When it finished, Sam and Freddie immediately let go of each other. Taylor let go of Eric and went up to them.

"Did you two have fun!?" Taylor grinned.

"Yeah, Chilloween is awesome! And… now we're friends," Sam smiled back.

"Oh, really?" Taylor's surprising tone wasn't very convincing.

"Uh, yeah," Freddie said suspiciously.

"Perfect," Taylor muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Sam asked. Taylor looked at both of them.

"Oh! N-nothing! Nothing," Taylor's smile grew a little too big.

"If you say so…" Freddie's voice trailed off. Taylor quickly turned to everyone else.

"So, everyone! Did you have a great Chilloween!" Everyone yelled and applauded.

"I must say, this has been the best Chilloween ever," Daley said approvingly.

"I agree," Lex smiled at Carly.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired!" Eric started walking back to camp.

"We could just clean up tomorrow," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, I'm too sleepy to clean," Daley agreed and walked with Nathan. Jackson and Melissa soon followed. Carly turned to Sam and Freddie.

"You two are friends now?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Sam started.

"We made a truce not to fight anymore," Freddie added.

"Oh!" Carly gave both of them a big hug and they all started laughing. Lex and Taylor were collecting all of the electrical stuff to bring back to camp.

"We should be going to sleep too," Freddie said to Sam and Carly. Freddie quickly retrieved his video camera.

"You two go ahead," Carly suggested. "I have to talk to Taylor." Sam and Freddie shrugged and started to walked together.

"Lex!" Freddie turned around. "Are you coming!"

"Uh, sure!" Lex ran to catch up with them with the speaker system in his arms. Only Carly and Taylor were left at the old camp site.

"I can't believe how many good songs I missed!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well now you've heard 'em," Carly grinned. They paused for a couple of seconds.

"Are they gone?" Carly whispered. Taylor squinted her eyes towards the beach. The only light came from the moon and the dim candles.

"Yeah. The coast is clear."

"Taylor! You are a genius!" Carly squealed.

"I know. I know," Taylor giggled.

"I mean, now their friends and they talked and danced… Thank you!" Carly hugged Taylor.

"No problem. Playing matchmaker is fun!" Carly laughed.

"So, Happy…. Chill. Happy Chilla…" Carly hesitated.

"Its Chilloween! Seriously. It isn't that hard to remember!" Taylor sighed. "Let's get some sleep," Carly nodded, and they started to walked back to camp.

* * *

_Day 8- Night_

* * *

**A/N****: Whoo! My longest chapter! Yeah! Haha I loved writing this chapter. The Chilloween episode was one of my favorite episodes of 'Flight 29 Down' **

**So, Sam and Freddie have decided to stop fighting, and 'Operation: Seddie' is working perfectly so far! A lot happened in this day. So… Review! Review like you mean it!**


	8. iStorm

********

A/N

I've been having writer's block for a while, but now I think I'm back on track! Here's Chapter 8! I really don't know how long this story is going to be, but I know how long they're going to be stranded. Muahaha! I'm also just skipping some days. I don't want to write a chapter on every single day! This is only my first multi chaptered fic!

**Disclaimer****: 'nwoD 92 thgilF' ro 'ylraCi' nwo ton od I**

* * *

**iStorm**

_Day 12- Noon_

**Carly's Diary**

6/22/10

Ever since Chilloween, life here has been dull. All we do is eat, sleep, and work. We sometimes watch a couple of movies, but nothing else. I think this is because of Sam and Freddie's 'new friendship' I mean, I am so glad that they're getting along, but now I don't have anyone to yell at to stop fighting. But if… no WHEN Freddie and Sam get together, it will be worth it.

Lex gave me a bouquet of tropical flowers today. He is so sweet! I'm liking him more and more everyday. _(Carly draws Lex's name and draws little hearts around it) _

I have to help Melissa fill some water bottles now…

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

June 22, 2010

This truce with Sam has been going great! Better than great actually! We haven't argued or insulted each other, but Sam still calls me 'dork.' We are both used to it though. And since Carly has been hanging out with Lex and Taylor a lot, Sam and I are hanging out more. I never noticed how cool and funny she is. Man, this truce is one of the best things I have ever done in a while.

No luck with the radio yet…

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

6/22/2010

I just scribbled out my "Keep Out!" portion of my journal. Haha That would be ironic if I still had that there because of the truce. Carly's hanging out with Lex and Taylor a lot now, but at least I have Eric and Freddie! I still call Freddie a dork. Its something that I can't stop doing. lol

Freddie isn't that much of a dork! I've really gotten to know him, and he's a great guy. I can't believe we've been arguing all of these years!

Okay, now to write about a more important issue… We're running out of meat! Fish doesn't count! I'm talking about beef, chicken, and most importantly, PORK!! I NEED MEAT!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam, Freddie, and Carly walked back to the fire pit and sat down. All three of them looked around suspiciously.

"Where is everybody?" Sam questioned. She shivered and crossed her arms. "Man, its chilly today."

"I don't know," Freddie replied. Melissa darted by with a blue plastic bin.

"Melissa!" Carly screamed, "Where are you…" Carly sighed, "and she's gone."

Sam sighed. "What's up with her?" Then Eric came running over to the fire with two full jugs of water. Once he set them down, he quickly grabbed two empty plastic jugs and started running back to the well. "Eric! What's going… and he's gone too."

Freddie looked around and his eyes widened towards the beach. "Hey there's Lex! He'll tell us what's going on." Lex started running towards the boy's shelter. Freddie got up and stopped him.

"Freddie, get out of the way. This is important!" Lex yelled anxiously.

"I'll let you through once you tell me what's going on!" Lex was very jumpy.

"Go look at the ocean, and you'll see," Freddie raised his eyebrow and let Lex in the shelter. He walked back to Sam and Carly who looked confused.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Lex said to look in the ocean to find out," Freddie started jogging to the beach. Sam and Carly looked at each other and followed.

"I don't see how the ocean can tell us what's going on!" Carly exclaimed.

"I don't understand eith-" Freddie's jaw dropped. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Sam looked at the sky over the ocean. "Oh."

"This is bad. Very bad," Carly stated. Sam and Freddie nodded.

What they were gaping at were black storm clouds blocking every inch of the sky in the distance. They could see lightning strike, and rain pour violently. The boom of the thunder made the ground shake. A large, cold gust of wind made the trees lean over far to the side. Suddenly Taylor came running over to them from the tide pools.

"Why are you guys just standing there! There is a HUGE storm over there! We have to get ready!" Taylor panicked.

"What do we do!?" Freddie yelled over the loud wind.

"Move EVERYTHING into the boys shelter!" Taylor seemed a little aggravated.

"Why?" Sam yelled.

"Go!" Taylor pointed to the bridge and Carly, Sam, and Freddie sprinted back to camp. Taylor soon followed.

Once they all got to the fire pit, Freddie immediately took charge. "Guys, start putting those bins inside of the shelter. And start filling up those water bottles."

"And what are you going to do?" Sam asked while running over to a couple of containers with Carly.

"I'm going to take the radio down. We can't lose it," Freddie said coldly. Then he started sprinting over to the plane.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

**A few minutes later at the plane…**

I panted as I neared the plane. The radio was laying on the wing of the jet, with the loud static coming from the speakers. A tall antenna that was on top of the plane towered over me when I hopped on the wing.

_I hope I get this down before it rains. _

There was a big boom of thunder, then it started pouring.

_Great._

I unplugged a couple of wires from the antenna then unplugged those same wires from the radio. Next, I threw the antenna into the plane and then got my raincoat that I left in there. I slipped the blue coat on and started to run back to camp. I also put the radio under my coat to keep it from getting wet. The rain was pouring even harder now, and the sky was ten times darker than it was a few minutes ago.

_I can't see anything!_

I panicked. The wind was blowing so hard, that it was pushing me towards the jungle. Rain and ocean water was blowing all over my face. I tried to keep running, but I had no idea where to go! So I decided to go into the edge of the jungle so the wind wouldn't get all over my face. I struggled as I tried to go past the trees that were shaking violently.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**At the boy's shelter…**

"Sam! Freddie will be fine! He's just getting the radio!" Carly exclaimed. Everyone was inside of the boy's shelter with everything from the girl's shelter and all of the bins from the outside.

"But it has been thirty minutes! He should have been back by now!" Sam was the only one that was panicking. She was the only one standing up, pacing around the shelter.

"Someone should have gone with him," Daley muttered under her breath.

"Its really windy outside. Freddie is probably just taking his time," Lex said calmly.

"Its also dark and raining. He could be lost!" Sam yelled. She immediately stopped pacing and her face soon became serious. "I'm going to find him." She grabbed her raincoat and a flashlight, and ran out into the storm.

"Sam, no!" Carly got up and tried to stop her, but a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Jackson's. Carly turned around.

"Don't. If she wants to find Freddie, let her," Jackson stated. Carly sighed and sat back down, worried about her two best friends.

* * *

**In the jungle…**

Freddie was laying in the ground, unconscious. He tripped over a vine and hit his head on a tree stump. The rain was pounding on his body and the broken radio a few feet away from him. His body was covered in mud and water.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

**Near the plane…**

_Where is he!? The radio is gone, but he's not here! Where could he have gone?_

I spun around, trying to spot Freddie. Then I looked at the jungle.

_No. He better not be lost._

I sprinted into the jungle, and turned on the large, yellow flashlight. I still couldn't find him, so I walked in the direction back to camp hoping I could find him. Soon, I got to the point where I was just aimlessly roaming around the jungle. I still couldn't find Freddie.

_I should have gone with him, or else none of this would be happening right now. _

The thunder was booming so loudly, that I could barely hear myself yell Freddie's name. My sneakers were also starting to get stuck in the mud making it harder to walk. "I hate storms," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Meanwhile back at camp…**

"We have to go and find them!" Carly exclaimed. Now she was the one that was panicking.

"We have to stay here," Nathan stated. "We'll just look for them in the morning."

"The morning! What if something bad happened to them!"

"What if they're trying to keep safe?" Lex added. "Carly, there is a cave in the jungle near the plane. They could have found it."

"I hope they did," Carly muttered. She sighed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**An hour later.**

**Somewhere in the jungle…**

Sam still hasn't found Freddie. Her legs were getting tired from walking in the dark, rainy jungle. She stopped and she was breathing heavily.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sam complained out loud. But she couldn't just leave Freddie out here. Sam took a deep breath, and continued walking. She pushed her way through the trees and vines tiredly with her big flashlight in her hands. The light was beginning to dim. Her clothes were covered in dirt, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Freddie. Sam pushed another group of vines away from her. She took another step and then her face quickly met the ground.

"Ow!" She screamed. The teen's face was completely covered in mud. She wiped it all off with the sleeve of her rain coat. Sam pointed the beam of light from her flashlight to see what she tripped on. It was a body! And it was not just any body. It was Freddie's!

"Freddie!" Sam pointed the light on his face. "You're unconscious! Great!" Then she looked around his body and saw the crushed radio. "Well, there goes the radio," Sam sighed and looked at Freddie again. She was afraid to move him anywhere, but she didn't want to leave him in this storm all night. If only there was a close, dry place that she could move him. The plane was pretty much a lightning rod, so that was a good enough reason to not go there. The teen stood up and looked all around her to find some kind of shelter.

"Let's see. Trees, rocks, a cave, bushes," Sam's eyes widened. "A cave!" It wasn't that far away and she could easily carry Freddie there…

* * *

**A couple of minutes later…**

Ok, carrying Freddie actually was a problem. Sam was slowly dragging her feet towards the big cave while carrying Freddie on her back and her flashlight under her right arm. The wind and rain wasn't helping at all. She even came close to tripping a couple of times over rocks and tree roots that she didn't see.

"Almost… there," Sam groaned to herself. With each step she took, her feet felt heavier and heavier. "You're lucky that we're friends now," she said to the unconscious body. The rain and wind was starting to calm down and even the thunder and lightning stopped, but the storm was still violent.

Soon, after more painful steps, Sam finally made it to the cave. She gently laid Freddie down on the dry rocky ground and straightened her back. She heard a loud pop then groaned. "That's going to hurt in the morning." Sam took her flashlight from under her arm and pointed it around the cave. All she saw were the cave walls, a small fire pit, fire wood, and something that looked like a bow.

"Maybe I can make a fire. Taylor can make one in seconds, so it shouldn't be that hard." So, Sam walked over to the fire pit and picked up a stick and the bow. Then she held the stick up vertically and wrapped the rope on the bow around it. After doing that, Sam started moving the bow back and forth as fast as she could, making the stick turn. Nothing was happening.

"How does she do this," Sam growled to herself as she violently attempted to make a fire.

After a while, Sam threw the sticks down and started thinking. She thought about how Taylor made a fire. Sam was doing it exactly like she was, but something must be missing. She started talking to herself again.

"I've seen her make a fire tons of times. She does that thing with the bow and moves it back and forth," Sam paused and thought of a certain moment. "The first time she showed me, she was talking about how she plays the cello… a-and how making a fire is like playing an instrument!" The blonde then ran back over to the fire pit and tried again, only her movements were more gentle. Soon, smoke was starting to fly out of the coconut husk that the stick was twisting on. Her eyes widened and started blowing on it. She squealed when she saw a large burst of fire come out. Sam stood up and started doing her 'victory dance'

"Yes! I made fire! Take THAT lighters! I don't need your technology!" She waved her hands in the air and shook her hips. Suddenly a huge burst of laughter echoed throughout the cave. Sam jumped and turned around. It was Freddie, who was sitting against the cave wall, laughing his head off.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam growled. Freddie immediately stopped chuckling.

"Uh, nothing… except for that dance!" Freddie started laughing again and imitated Sam's dance by shaking his hips and jumping around. Sam tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Once the laughter dies down, Sam became serious/

"Okay, its funny, but now we're stuck here until the storm stops," She came over to Freddie and sat down beside him. "Are you okay? What happened?" Freddie sighed and looked at her.

"Well, when I got the radio, I put the antenna inside of the plane. When I went back outside, it was almost pitch black and the water and wind was blowing all over my face," Sam nodded. "So I decided to walk in the jungle to avoid the wind. Since it was so dark, it was really hard to see what was around me. The last thing I remember is tripping on something and hitting my head. And now I'm here," Freddie paused and spoke again. "Why did you look for me?" Sam looked down at her muddy shoes and took a deep breath.

"This is weird, but I don't know," Freddie became confused. "Ever since our truce, I guess I've started to… care."

"Samantha Puckett, caring? About the dork?" Freddie chuckled. Sam punched him in the arm. Freddie yelled and rubbed his arm.

"Don't tell anyone about this. We're friends remember? I can't believe I even told you this!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, since you told me this…" Freddie paused. "I actually care about you too. Its great that we've become best friends." Sam smiled and started laughing. "What?" Freddie questioned.

"This little conversation we're having." Sam giggled.

"What about it?"

"Its so cheesy! Its like from one of those Disney movies or something," Freddie looked down and started chuckling.

"Oh my God, you're right," They both sat down there laughing at the ridiculous conversation between them.

"What about the radio?" Sam asked. "Its crushed!" Freddie's eyes widened.

"What!?" Freddie exclaimed. "Oh man, I totally forgot about it! What if rescue just flies right by us!?"

"Calm down!" Sam shook her head. "Jeez. If rescue comes by, we'll just make a smoke signal or something. The others got it covered."

Freddie yawned. "Okay, but I got that radio for nothing." He banged his head against the grey cave wall. "Ow!" The hurt boy rubbed the back of his head. Sam looked over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam worried.

"Yeah, that fall must have really messed up my head."

"How much more messed up can it get?" Sam muttered. Freddie glared at her. "Sorry," Sam apologized. "it's a habit." Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm getting tired," Sam yawned. "Goodnight." Sam crossed her arms and leaned her head against the cave wall.

"Goodnight Sam," Freddie whispered. He smiled at her and positioned him self like Sam and tried to go to sleep. What Sam said was keeping him up. He couldn't believe that she really does care about him. They used to fight so much, and now they're best friends. This situation sounded so familiar. Freddie's eyes widened. "Nathan and Daley!" Freddie almost screamed. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and looked over at Sam. She was still sleeping soundly. The boy sighed and smiled at her. Then Sam laid on Freddie's shoulder. This time, he didn't push her off. This time, he rested his head on her head and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Day 13- Morning_

**Normal POV**

**At the cave…**

"Hey! They're over here!" Carly smiled and ran over to her friends. They were still sleeping in their comfortable position. Taylor ran in and stopped when she saw Freddie and Sam.

"Ooh! What do we have here?" Taylor smirked. Carly giggled.

"Freddie. Sam. Get up!" She gently shook them. They both slowly opened their eyes and jumped away from each other when they saw Taylor and Carly laugh at them. Freddie and Sam both got up.

"I see that you slept well last night," Taylor teased. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Freddie was unconscious last night and now the radio is broken!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, there goes the radio," Taylor muttered. Then she looked over at the fire pit. "Who made the fire?"

Sam raised her hand. "Me. Thanks to you," Taylor smiled.

"I'm a good teacher aren't I?" Carly rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Come on you guys," Carly said. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Sam's stomach growled. "My stomach has to be refueled with meat." Taylor and Carly looked at each other.

"Uh… Sam?" Carly hesitated.

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously. Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"We're out of meat. The pork, beef and chicken at least," Taylor muttered. Sam's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"N-no meat?" Sam mumbled.

Freddie caught her when she fainted.

* * *

**A/N****: Sam without meat? Uh oh.**

**And Freddie and Sam really care about each other? Is this just friendship or something more?**

**REVIEW! It makes the world go round. You like rotation don't you? **

**I don't think this is my best chapter, but I wanted a tropical storm at one point of the story.**


	9. iOperation: Part 2 iNeed Meat!

**A/N: I have nothing special to say, so I'll just cut to the story. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down**

**iOperation (Part Two) iNeed Meat!**

_Day 13- Morning_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Guys! We need a little help here!" Freddie was carrying Sam back to camp after she fainted at the cave because there was no more meat! Jackson ran over to Freddie and took Sam. He carried the unconscious girl over to the girl's shelter to put her down on her chair. Then Jackson ran back outside.

"She'll be fine," Jackson assured.

"Uh, no she won't," Carly warned. "Freddie, remember that one time you dared Sam to go a whole day with out meat?"

Freddie shuddered, "Let's not talk about it."

"Is Sam really that dependent on meat?" Lex questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Freddie nodded his head and looked at the girl's shelter. Nathan sighed and hesitantly spoke.

"Well, if you want to," Nathan took a deep breath. "There are wild pigs that live in the jungle."

"Wait," Carly spoke up, "are you saying we should… kill a pig!?"

"If you want," Daley answered. "I guess none of us really wanted to do it, but if you're willing, go knock your selves out."

"But how could you just live in an island for six years with out any real meat? You've only survived with fruit and fish?" Freddie questioned.

"We still have the chickens." Lex replied. "But only once a month, with the eggs and all." Freddie nodded.

"So, we're going to kill a pig?" Freddie looked at Carly.

"Don't look at me!" Carly exclaimed. "You and Sam can do it! I will not be a part of this," Then she crossed her arms and walked over to her breakfast.

"I'll just go get my breakfast now," Taylor sneaked over to the fire pit with Carly. The blonde smiled and started whispering to the sixteen year old. "This is perfect Carly!" They both sat down on a log.

"What is?" Carly asked.

"On the first week here, Nathan and Daley caught a pig together. Do you see where I'm going here?" Taylor said excitedly.

"But I thought none of you killed a pig before."

"They let it go, but my point is that they'll work together and maybe something could happen," Carly raised her eyebrow.

"If you really think something will happen…"

"Oh, but it will," Taylor put on her evil, plan-creating, grin. Carly took a bite of a banana she was eating and rolled her eyes.

"What will happen?" It was Freddie behind them. Taylor and Carly jumped.

"NOTHING!" Taylor screamed.

"Yeah, absolutely nothing," Carly added. She nudged Taylor with her elbow and they gave each other weird looks.

"Um… okay," Freddie slowly walked away and got a mango out of the cooler. He sat down on a chair and slowly started peeling the golden yellow skin off of it. Everyone else soon sat down and finished their breakfast in silence.

"So, nice weather today," Eric sighed.

"Yeah," Melissa replied sarcastically. Eric took a deep breath and he put on a big grin.

"Hello Sam!" Eric said enthusiastically. "How are you this morning!" Sam glared at him.

"Wonderful!" Sam's voice didn't match her happy response. "I would have some bacon, but we don't have any!" She opened the cooler, grabbed a banana, and slammed the cooler lid down.

"Someone's grumpy today," Taylor mumbled. Sam didn't hear and violently peeled her banana. Then she sat down between Freddie and Eric. Freddie looked at her.

"Hey Sam," Freddie muttered.

"What!" Sam screamed.

"Uh… well…" Freddie hesitated.

"Spit it out already!" Sam was acting like the Sam before the truce.

"I've been told that there are wild pigs in the jungle," Sam calmed down.

"Yeah…"

"A-and I was wondering if you wanted to… you know."

"Get lunch?" Sam smiled casually. Freddie nodded.

"So, its settled," Freddie looked at the fire. "We're going hunting."

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

The things I get sucked into…

Sam and I are going to kill a pig today. Sure, having meat is a good part of out nutrition, but am I really willing to kill a pig? I know Sam would be. I mean she is… Sam.

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

Okay, so there's no more meat… and there are wild pigs. Freddie and I are going to kill one. I'm kind of nervous. I mean I was kind of excited at first, but now I'm having second thoughts. I've never killed anything before!

Freddie seems willing to do it, so there's no turning back now…

* * *

**An hour later…**

Freddie and Sam were talking to Nathan, who was explaining to them about catching a pig. The 'pig hunters' both had a backpack with some fruit and a water bottle inside.

"So, what you do is dig a hole in the ground, cover it with leaves and branches, and lead a pig into it," he handed a knife to Freddie and a shovel to Sam.

"But where are they?" Sam gulped.

"Oh, they like to hide in the bushes," Nathan explained.

"So, it okay for us to do this?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"Sure! We'll definitely eat it, but you two are the only ones willing to kill one," Sam and Freddie let out a nervous laugh. Nathan continued "But if you decide you don't want to kill one, we'll all be okay with it."

"O-okay," Sam took a deep breath, then she looked at Freddie. "Ready?"

"Let's do this," Then Freddie and Sam bravely walked into the jungle.

* * *

**In the boy's shelter…**

Carly and Lex were sitting down on the floor of the shelter just talking.

"I don't have to do anything today. What about you?" Lex asked dully.

"Nope. Nothing. So, what do you want to do?" Carly sighed.

"Well, Sam and Freddie are going on their pig hunt," Lex started.

"Yeah, so what?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"You wanna spy on them? We could take Freddie's camera and film them," Carly smiled.

"Sure! It will be fun! But why film them?"

"I don't know. It could be something for iCarly. If we get rescued I mean." Lex muttered that last part.

"Okay! Let's do this! Get the camera." Lex nodded and got Freddie's silver camera out of Freddie's backpack.

* * *

**In the jungle…**

"So…" Freddie said awkwardly, "where are those pigs?"

"I know right?" Sam held up the small shovel. "Do you think this will actually work?"

"Sure. The plan is really simple," the two teens kept on walking around in the jungle. Suddenly they heard a near by bush shake. Sam jumped behind Freddie.

"What is that?" Sam screamed.

"I don't know. It could be…" Freddie's voice trailed off. He slowly walked over to the bush while Sam stayed close behind him. Freddie turned around. "You scared?"

"N-NO!" Sam screamed. "Its just if that boar attacks, it will get to you first," Freddie rolled his eyes and looked inside of the bush. His eyes widened.

"Sam! Look!" Sam jumped from behind him and looked inside. It was a small black colored pig, looking up at them.

"Um… I'll start digging," Sam looked down and started digging a hole on the ground. Once the metal hit the dirt, the pig started running around in circles. Freddie picked up a stick and started sprinting after it. "Smart pig," Sam muttered to herself.

* * *

Carly and Lex were walking on the same path that Sam and Freddie took to look for them.

"Hey! Look there's Sam!" Carly whispered. They both ducked down a near-by bush.

"But where's Freddie?" Lex questioned. Suddenly a small black pig jumped past some trees and Freddie followed behind it.

"Found him!" Lex laughed and shook his head. He turned on the camera and started filming.

"Freddie must be having fun," Lex muttered. Carly giggled watching Freddie almost trip over a vine. Lex shushed her. "We don't want them to hear us!" Carly immediately stopped laughing.

"I'll stop now."

* * *

"Having fun Freddie?" Sam laughed. Freddie stopped in front of her. He was panting heavily.

"Yeah, lots of fun," Freddie said sarcastically.

"I'm almost done with the trap," She was carefully placing sticks and leaves over the three foot hole in the ground.

"Well, hurry up and help me!" Freddie took a deep breath and continued herding the pig.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam giggled. She placed a couple of banana leaves on top of some twigs and the top of the hole was finally completely covered. She looked up and yelled, "Freddie! I'm done! The trap is right over here, okay?" Freddie and the pig were running around in circles.

"Okay! Come on!" He screamed. Sam rolled her eyes and got up from the ground. She dragged her feet a few feet from the hole and crossed her arms.

"Freddie, don't follow the pig! Lead it!" Freddie stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, if you're so smart, why don't you try it?" He smirked.

"Fine! Throw me that stick," Freddie tossed his tree branch over to Sam and she caught it. "Here piggy, piggy!" Sam ran over to the pig and started to make her attempt at trapping the little pig. Freddie soon followed close behind her.

* * *

Carly laughed, "Now Sam is trying to catch it!" Carly and Lex were having a great time spying on the pig chase. "Are you getting all this?"

"Yeah," Lex moved Freddie's camera with the pig hunters. "Do you think that they'll have the guts to kill it?" Carly gulped.

"I don't know. Sam does love meat a lot, but I'm not really sure how far she would go to get it," Lex stopped recording and pushed Carly's head down.

"They're coming this way!" He stuck his head up a little to see where they were going. Luckily the pig turned away from them, so Sam and Freddie wouldn't see them. "Whew! That was close," Carly stuck her head back up, and Lex started recording again.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

"I thought you were going to trap this thing Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"It keeps on avoiding the trap!" Sam was leading it, but it misses the trap every time they pass it.

"I guess this pig is smarter that we thought."

"Yeah, you think!" Sam ran a little faster to keep up with the energetic pig. Freddie looked at the ground ahead of them and saw a vine on the ground.

"Sam! Look-" Sam's foot hit the vine and she tripped. Freddie bumped into her and they both hit the ground. They both rolled in the dirt a couple of times and Freddie ended up on top of Sam.

* * *

"Lex! Are you getting that?" Carly almost screamed. She almost squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. They're not getting up!" He told Carly.

"Its like in those romantic movies where they fall on top of each other and just look into each other's eyes," Carly sighed.

"Oh gosh," Lex muttered.

"What! I'm a sucker for romance," Lex rolled his eyes and continued filming.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

When we tripped, I landed on top of her. Surprisingly, neither of us were moving a muscle or speaking.

_Wow. Sam has the prettiest, blue eyes. She is just so beautiful._

I sighed, but then I widened my eyes.

_Wait. Should I be thinking this? We're just friends, right? I'm so confused. Do I get up or not?_

**Sam's POV**

_Freddie isn't getting up. He isn't even saying anything! Wait, I'm not even saying anything! Why am I not saying anything!? Do I want to get up? Why are there so many questions? _

He smiled at me dreamily. I smiled back.

_I never noticed how handsome he looks… Wait, what? Didn't he used to be dork face? What is going on? This friendship thing is really getting confusing. _

**Normal POV**

For a minute, the two teens just kept looking at each other in silence. They both completely forgot about the pig, who was still running around in the jungle.

Then the moment came. Both Freddie and Sam started to lean into each other. They weren't even thinking about it. Everything was just so natural. Soon, their faces were inches away from each other. But when their lips were about to touch…

The pig squealed and ran into Freddie's side. He rolled off of Sam, and the pig ran on top of him. Sam looked at Freddie, and Freddie looked back.

"Oh. Uh, we have a pig to catch," Sam said nervously. Freddie got up and extended his hand towards Sam to help her get up. When Sam got up, without looking at Freddie, she picked up the stick that she had and continued the pig hunt. Freddie just stood there, looking confused, but then ran to catch up with Sam.

* * *

"No! They were about to kiss!" Carly whispered angrily. "Stupid pig!"

"Carly," Lex whispered calmly, "calm down."

"But they were about to-"

"I know!" Lex interrupted. He sighed and tried to make her feel better. "If they kiss, it will be at the right moment." Carly nodded and continued spying.

* * *

The pig was about to approach the trap again, so Sam and Freddie got on both sides of it to lead it into the trap.

"Its going to go in this time!" Sam exclaimed. It was heading straight towards the leaf and twig covered hole.

"Good. I'm tired," He panted. "Come on piggy!" Freddie yelled in a high pitched voice. They ran a few more feet and the pig was going to go in! Well it was… until the pig leaped over the hole. Freddie's and Sam's jaws dropped open and looked at each other.

"What?" Sam watched the pig run back into a bush.

"How smart is that pig?" Freddie raised his eyebrow. Sam threw the stick that she was carrying down.

"You know what? Its not even worth it anymore. I'll just eat fruit and fish for the rest of my life!" She groaned and started to stomp stubbornly back to camp. Freddie looked at her, then the bushes where the pig ran in, and ran over to Sam.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Carly and Lex ducked down in the bushes until Sam and Freddie were out of sight. When they were gone, Lex helped Carly get up.

"That is one smart pig," Lex stated.

"It JUMPED over the hole!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know! Well, we should be getting back to camp," Lex and Carly started to walk back to camp.

"It jumped over the hole," Carly muttered to herself. Lex chucked and shook his head in amusement.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey! They're back!" Melissa exclaimed as Freddie and Sam crossed the bridge.

"And they got nothing," Eric muttered disappointedly.

"We just couldn't do it," Freddie said as he and Sam sat down on a log.

"We understand," Daley flipped over the fish that she was frying.

"The truth is, that we didn't even trap it," Sam sighed. Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"You couldn't catch it?"

"That pig that we were trying to catch is too freakin' smart! It JUMPED over the hole! Jumped!" Freddie exclaimed.

"The pigs here are pretty smart," Jackson confirmed. "The only way that Nathan and Daley caught one was when I was running through the jungle."

"Sam, you're okay about this?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I'll live." She looked around, "Where's Lex and Carly?"

"They probably just took a walk or something. There weren't a lot of chores today," Nathan answered. And before you know it, Lex and Carly came in from the jungle. Carly went to the fire pit with everyone else, and Lex quickly walked into the boy's shelter.

"Where did you two go?" Freddie asked.

"Oh you know. Exploring," Carly lied. Freddie and Sam looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh, okay," Sam saw Lex come over to the group. "Why did you go in there?"

Lex looked around to think of a lie. "I got some dirt on my shirt… so I had to put on a new one!"

"You had that shirt on when you came in here," Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Lex yelled too quickly.

"Okay then," Sam muttered suspiciously.

"Time for lunch!" Taylor exclaimed.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

All of the chores were done for the day, and there was plenty of filtered water and food, so everyone was free for the afternoon!

Lex and Carly were in the boy's shelter watching the tape on Freddie's camera. Taylor walked in and asked, "You taped them?" Carly jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hi Taylor! Yeah, we spied on them," Lex chuckled.

"I want to watch!" Taylor sat beside Lex and started watching.

"Lex, go to my favorite part!" Carly commanded. Taylor looked at her.

"What part?"

"You'll see," Lex pressed the rewind button. He waited a few seconds and pressed the play button. On the little screen, it showed Freddie on top of Sam.

"Oh. My. God. That is so romantic," Taylor sighed.

"I know right?" Carly squealed. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Here we go," He mumbled. Taylor and Carly ignored the comment.

"But wait…" Carly's voice trailed off as they watched Freddie and Sam almost kiss each other.

"Darn pig! It had to ruin it!" Taylor yelled.

"I know!" Carly agreed. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Sam and Freddie are at the fire pit not saying anything," Carly frowned. "Nathan and Daley are walking on the beach. Oh, and Jackson and Melissa are in the jungle 'talking'" Lex chuckled. "And I'm going to swim with Eric in a few."

"I hope Sam and Freddie talk about… you know," Carly sighed.

"Yeah, well see ya!" Taylor ran out of the shelter and headed towards the beach.

"See ya!" Lex and Carly yelled at the same time. When she left, there was an awkward silence between them.

"So," Lex muttered.

"So. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go swimming?" Lex suggested.

"Sure! Why not?" Carly got up. "I'll go put on my bathing suit. I'll meet you at the beach!" She ran out of the shelter.

Lex looked out the door and saw Carly go in the girl's shelter. "Bathing suit? I'm glad that I picked swimming," He chuckled to himself.

* * *

Freddie and Sam were on opposite sides of the fire. What happened in the jungle made things awkward for the both of them. When one looked up, he or she looked down when the other looked up. Freddie sighed and broke the silence.

"Sam," Sam looked up, "we should… talk." He gulped.

"About what?" Sam questioned.

"You know. What happened in the jungle," Sam took a deep breath.

"Oh… that." She looked down and her feet. Freddie got up and walked over to her.

"It was an accident. And the kiss," Freddie gulped and sat down next to Sam, "it was just… part of the moment. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I mean its not like we… like each other like that, right?" She looked up at him.

"Right. So, let's say this never happened and go back to being friends," Freddie put out his hand and Sam shook it.

"Friends," they said at the same time. They were both smiling, but they weren't as happy in the inside. **(A/N: I was about to end it there!)**

Soon, Carly and Lex were walking together to go to the beach. "Hey guys!" Carly exclaimed. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"I don't feel like it," Sam sighed.

"Me neither," Freddie looked down.

"Are you sure? It's a great day for swimming," Lex persuaded.

"Nah," Freddie started to walk towards the boy's shelter.

"I'm sure," Sam dragged her feet towards the girl's shelter.

"We'll be at the beach!" Carly started running to the bridge with a beach towel, while Lex happily followed. Sam and Freddie were both at the door of the shelters.

"So, friends?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie gave a small smile. They both walked inside their shelters to have some time alone.

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

Well, Freddie and I couldn't catch the thing. It was way to smart to become a Hawaiian dinner. I don't even care anymore, surprisingly.

Um, Freddie and I almost… kissed. Almost because of that stupid pig. I keep asking myself, 'What if we did kiss?' I have no idea why I ask this to myself. Am I curious? Or did I really want it to happen? He's a great guy, but as a friend, right? My head hurts. It was easier when I was the bully and he was the dork. But now, I might have feelings for him! Stupid island. None of this would have happened if we didn't crash… Is that a good thing? Ugh! Its so damn confusing!

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

We won't be having a luau tonight! That pig is so fast… and smart! It leaped over the hole!

And during the hunt, we tripped and I almost kissed Sam. Sam! The pig interrupted it though. Should I be happy that it didn't happen? I don't even like her like that! But I looked into her eyes, and she was beautiful. Like when I looked at Carly when I liked her. So, do I like Sam? The girl that used to give me wedgies and put me down everyday? Its complicated. Very complicated.

* * *

_Day 13- Afternoon_

* * *

**A/N****: Sam and Freddie are confused about their feelings… about each other! What happens next? I'm working on it… haha. Review. PLEASE! **


	10. iWanna Throw Up

**A/N: Thank you all for those wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Darn pig… lol! I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before school starts (August 20****th**** or 21****st****. I forgot) And for the people that haven't seen 'Flight 29 Down,' you seriously should watch it! **

**Disclaimer****: If I really owned these two shows, I would be in Switzerland next to a warm fire with some hot guy named Lars! (I stole that part from 'Flight 29 Down' which I don not own. lol) **

**iWanna Throw Up**

_Day 21- Evening_

* * *

**Carly's Diary**

It has been three weeks since the crash. Three weeks without ANY sign of rescue. The question is, why? How far off course did we get? The people here from the first crash has only come close to rescue in the first year! I KNOW that Spencer is looking for us. If only they could look in the right place…

I showed everyone else (except Eric of course) the pig hunting video, and they were all surprised of what happened. We don't know what we're going to do next, but I think things will work out by themselves. Even though we're trying to get Sam and Freddie together, I wish that I could be with Lex. We're only friends though.

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

No sign of rescue yet. No sign of rescue after three weeks. One or two weeks is reasonable, but we're getting close to a month! Where are they looking exactly? Thos used to be an old WWII base, right? So at least people know this place exists! And since the radio is broken, we could be missing a sign of rescue right now!

In other news, Sam and I are still acting awkward around each other, and I'm still confused about my feelings for her. What would happen next if I finally decided?

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

Get me off of this island! Its been three weeks already! I want to go back home, where there's ham, iCarly, and a real toilet. Ugh… In a few days, there will be no more toilet paper. So that means that we have to start using… ugh! I don't even want to think about it!

Freddie and I aren't really talking. I just want us to be best friends again, but we just HAD to almost kiss a week ago. But last night, I dreamed of that moment… and we kissed. It was really weird, but there was something nice about it. So, do I like him? I wish I knew.

* * *

Lex, Carly, Freddie, and Sam were all sitting on the beach, watching the sunset.

"This is one great thing about this island," Carly sighed. "This sunset is so beautiful."

"Yeah," Lex agreed, "it washes away all of your troubles." He smiled at Carly. She blushed. Sam scooted closer to Freddie.

"Ugh. Why can't they just move on and kiss already? Its obvious that they are crazy for each other," Sam muttered. Lex and Carly were too distracted to hear Sam's comment.

"I know, right? Lex thinks that Carly doesn't like him like that. He's so blind!" Freddie moved a little closer to Sam, so that they're shoulders were touching. They weren't feeling awkward about it at all. "Was I THAT bad when I 'loved' Carly?" Freddie questioned.

"No. Lex is way worse, but its working for him," Sam burst into laughter and Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Carly and I would've worked out though," Sam immediately stopped laughing.

"Why do you think so?"

"I mean, she's pretty, smart, and a really great girl," Sam looked down at her sneakers, "but I don't think she is the right girl for me, you know?"

"Then," Sam hesitated, "w-who is your perfect girl?" Freddie and Sam both blushed.

"W-well," Freddie paused, "um, I guess I'll know when I find her." Carly coughed behind them. Freddie and Sam looked at her.

"Lex and I are going back to camp," Carly stood up, then she and Lex left the beach. But then Carly turned around, "You two can just stay here. Alone! So you can talk!" She giggled and walked back to camp.

"What's with her?" Sam retorted. She was relieved that they were off the awkward topic.

"I don't know, but she's been acting pretty crazy lately," Freddie got up. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some water."

"Okay, I'm going to get ready to sleep," Sam got up also and walked with Freddie to camp.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

Freddie was all alone at camp. Sam and Eric were talking in the girl's shelter, and everyone else was getting ready to sleep or finishing up their chores. He was looking for a bottle of water. There weren't any in the coolers.

"This is weird. There's usually water there," Then he went to check the fire pit. "There we go," He picked up the can that was used for boiling. Surprisingly, it wasn't warm. He suspected that it must've cooled down earlier. He took an empty water bottle beside him and filled it half-way with the water from the can. Then he took a big gulp of water and let the cool liquid slide down his throat. "Ah! Much better," he said to himself and he walked to the boy's shelter.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

**Early the next morning…**

I woke up with a painful headache. It was so painful, that it was too hard to even get up… or even think clearly!

"Oh," I groaned as stomach ached. It was like a spear cut through it. _What is going on? _I clutched my stomach and yelled in pain as the pain got worse.

"Freddie, go back to sleep," Eric sleepily groaned while waving his arms in the air. The sun had only begun to rise and I was the only one fully awake. Even with a blanket covering me and the hot temperatures of the island, it suddenly felt freezing cold. I shivered and curled up in my reclining chair from the plane. I didn't think this would happen, but I'm sick. Very sick.

"Ugh!" I yelled. Then I jumped out of the boy's shelter to puke my guts out in the latrine.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting at a large dining table, ready to be served. A waiter then walked by and brought me my mouth-watering dinner. A huge cured ham, that was already sliced, dropped on the white plate in front of me. I took my silver fork and was about to dig in when a ten-layered triple chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream landed right in front of the ham.

"Cake!" I screamed. The fork dashed towards the delectable dessert and took a huge piece from it. "Mmm!" I moaned as I brought the cake to my mouth. When the chocolate was about to touch my lips, I heard an agonizing scream. The fork and the cake flew through the air, and a swirling vortex was coming my way. "No!" I screeched. "I'm not going back!" but the nightmare came closer and closer… until I was back in the island.

I was back in reality. I sat up in my chair as sweat poured down my face. _I hate these dreams. _I got out of the chair and yawned as I stretched my arms.

"Oh!" I heard someone scream. _Who is that? _I dodged the sleeping bodies on the floor and looked out the door. It was Freddie Benson, walking towards the boy's shelter from the latrine, clutching his stomach. He soon collapsed at the side of the bridge that was closer to the shelters. My eyes widened.

"Freddie!" I sprinted to the weak boy and kneeled at hid side. Freddie was curled up into a ball, groaning in pain.

"Sam?" He asked wearily. His face was pale, and when I touched his forehead, it was burning hot. I had to call for help.

"Daley?! Carly?! Anybody?!" I yelled. Then I looked down at my ill, helpless friend. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

**Normal POV**

**An hour later…**

Everyone was huddled around Freddie, who was feeling a little better thanks to some aspirin that Lex gave to him, in the boy's shelter. He was still very sick though. Daley was frantically looking through a booklet from the first-aid kit from the plane. She was searching for the symptoms that Freddie was having. Headache, weakness, stomach ache, dehydration, and a very high temperature. Freddie coughed and groaned in his chair.

"What's wrong with me?" he spoke softly. Daley looked down at him.

"I'm looking in the booklet. I have to ask you some questions, okay?" Then she turned to everyone else. "So that means everyone has to get out." So that's what everyone did, except for Sam, who hesitated to go out.

"Daley, can I stay here? You know, to take care of Freddie," She said quietly. Daley gave her a comforting look.

"Of course Sam. Can you hand him that bottle of water? We don't want him to dehydrate," She pointed at the water bottle. Sam nodded and handed Freddie the bottle, who took it and drank it in big gulps. Daley took a deep breath and started to ask questions. "Did you get bitten by any bugs?"

"Everyday," Freddie answered weakly.

"Did you eat any bad fish?"

"We all eat the same fish, and I'm the only one that's sick!"

"That answers that question," Sam commented. Daley continued.

"Are you washing your hands?"

"As much as everyone else."

"Did you drink any water that wasn't boiled?" Freddie looked up at the girls.

"I'm not sure. I had some water last night that was in the boiling can. I thought it was safe to drink," Daley and Sam looked at each other.

"I'll be right back," Daley ran out of the shelter and Sam stayed with Freddie, who was groaning again.

"I think I'm going to-" he stopped talking and covered his mouth with his hands and ran out.

"Please get better," she silently said to herself. Carly walked in.

"Is he going to be okay? I saw him running to the latrine," Carly worried.

"I hope he's going to be okay. If he's not throwing up, he's-"

"I get it!" Carly interrupted. "I'll get you two some breakfast, okay?" Sam nodded and Carly walked back to the fire pit.

Carly reached in a cooler to get some fruit and listened to the heated discussion between the original castaways.

"There was boiled water behind the girl's shelter," Eric explained.

"Well, apparently he didn't find it, so he had to drink the water in the can!" Daley yelled.

"So this must be the disease Jackson had when he got sick on our first year here," Melissa added.

"Giardia," Nathan muttered.

"So he needs medicine," Jackson said.

"Is there any of the medicine that we need in the new first-aid kit?" Taylor asked. "All of the medicine in the old first-aid kit expired, so it won't be any good."

"You're right," Daley agreed. "I'll get it." She ran over to the girl's shelter.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were trying to eat their breakfast. Freddie was too sick and Sam was too depressed.

"Freddie, you have to eat something. You need to get better," Sam commanded.

"I can't! What's the point of eating if I'm just going to throw it up later?" Freddie argued weakly.

"Just try," Sam took a small piece of a banana and tried to feed it to him. Freddie refused and turned away from her. "Freddie, come on! You need this!"

"Why don't you eat?" Freddie said stubbornly.

"Because!" Sam replied sadly. "I'm too depressed. I hate seeing you like this!" She sniffed and tears started to fall. Freddie faced her again.

"Sam, don't cry!" Freddie panicked. "I'll eat!" He took the banana that Sam had in her hand and weakly took small bites. "I'm going to regret this."

Sam smiled and wiped the tears from her face , "No you won't. At least I'm happy!" Freddie smiled back. "I'm going to get some more water, okay?" Freddie nodded and Sam walked out of the shelter. Once she was out, she saw Carly sitting at the fire pit by her self. "Hey Carly?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Forcing me into a year of Drama class wasn't a total waste. I finally got Freddie to eat!" She exclaimed while grabbing a couple of water bottles. Carly laughed.

"See? I knew fake crying could get people to do stuff!" Sam shook her head and walked back to Freddie.

* * *

**Afternoon…**

Sam has been taking care of Freddie for the entire day by feeding him and giving him water, and Freddie was still throwing up every hour. Daley finally found the medicine that Freddie needed, but he wasn't feeling any better.

"Why isn't this stuff making me feel better!" Freddie complained.

"It just takes time," Sam assured. "Its only been thirty minutes anyway." The she handed him a water bottle.

"I'm not thirsty."

"You need to stay hydrated," Freddie grumpily took the water bottle and took a small sip. Soon, Eric ran in.

"Hey, how's he feeling?" He asked Sam.

"He took his medicine, but it hasn't taken effect yet," Sam explained. Eric nodded and looked at Freddie.

"Stay strong kid. Don't die," he pointed at the sick boy. Sam raised one eyebrow.

"Um, thanks?" Freddie wasn't sure how to answer to that. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm bringing all of the guys' stuff over to the girl's shelter to sleep there. You need your space," Eric grabbed all of the sleeping bags.

"But someone needs to take care of him right?" Sam questioned. "I should sleep here tonight." Carly and Daley walked in with Sam's chair.

"We knew you would say that," Daley said as the girls set the chair down. Then Lex came in with Sam's suitcase.

"Feeling better Freddie?" Lex asked.

"A little," Freddie answered. "At least Sam isn't taking care of me like my mom would. Do you guys remember when I got sick in the ninth grade?" He asked Sam and Carly.

"She wouldn't let you out of the house for weeks!" Carly exclaimed. "And you were feeling better only after a couple of days."

"She had to home-school you," Sam laughed. "Oh, and those weird baths you had to take."

"I had no idea what was in that soap," Freddie shivered.

"Well, we should go," Daley interrupted. "Rest up, okay?"

"Okay," Freddie replied. Lex, Carly, and Daley left and Freddie and Sam were left alone again.

"So I guess I'm sleeping over tonight," Sam said. Freddie took a sip of water.

"I think that medicine is finally working," Freddie yawned. "I don't have the urge to throw up any more." Sam laughed.

"Thank God," Freddie let out a small chuckle, but then started coughing. Sam stopped laughing, "Hey, take it easy." Freddie looked up at her.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Freddie smiled.

"No problem. At least I don't have to lug water," Sam grinned.

"I heard that!" Eric angrily yelled from the fire pit. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Shut up ad do your job!" She yelled jokingly.

"Once Freddie gets better, you're lugging twice as much water!" Eric yelled as he walked to the well.

"Whatever!" She laughed. "Gosh, he's so lazy," Sam said to Freddie.

"Look whose talking," Freddie grinned.

"Hey!" Sam said angrily. "If you weren't sick, I would so hit you right now!"

"Sure," Freddie said sleepily. Then he yawned again.

"You should go to sleep," Sam suggested. Freddie nodded. And soon enough, Freddie fell asleep.

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

Freddie got sick today. He has this weird disease because he drank some bad water. I've been taking care of him all day. Even though he's been throwing up and being as germy as Germy, I still really want to take care of him and make him feel better. I gave him medicine, fed him, and kept him from being dehydrated. Before, I wouldn't even consider doing this for Freddie. Actually I wouldn't consider doing this for anybody. So what does that mean? Am I just being a good friend? Carly is a good friend, but I don't know if she would do all of this my herself.

(Sam looked at Freddie sleeping peacefully, and she smiled. Then she took a deep breath and continued writing.)

I think I know what it is now. I think I'm in love with Freddie Benson.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it, but I knew it was true. Every time I look at him, I feel happier. Every time we talk, I get butterflies in my stomach. Before, I denied it. I used to think, "Me? Like Freddie? It would never happen. He's only my dorky best friend," But taking care of him right now has made me realize what I really felt. I looked at Freddie again and frowned.

_He would never like me back though. We're only friends, and that's all we'll ever be. _I was so stressed out, that I took my pillow and punched it as hard as I could._ I hate my life right now. _

Then I laid down in my chair and drifted to sleep…

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Night…**

Everything in the island was silent, until Freddie woke up in the middle of the night coughing like crazy. Sam's eyes tired eyes opened, then she turned on the lantern next to her and finally darted to Freddie.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Sam worried. Freddie nodded, but kept on coughing.

"Water!" He managed to get in. Sam quickly grabbed a water bottle laying on the floor and handed it to him. Freddie took a nice, long drink before putting the bottle down. "Thanks," Freddie took a deep breath.

"No problem," Sam yawned. "Let's go back to sleep. We both need to rest."

"Okay, but can I ask you something?" Freddie asked.

"Uh, sure" Sam went back to her chair.

"Why are you taking care of me? You could've just had shifts or something," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Because I care you dork," Sam let out a tired laugh. "More than you think," She muttered quietly.

"What was that last part?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"NOTHING!" Sam almost screamed. "Nothing," She said more calmly.

"Okay," Freddie paused, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Then Sam shut off the lantern.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Carly was wide awake. It was so crowded, that she couldn't fall asleep. She was higher than everyone else because of the chair, but it still felt very crowded in the shelter. The worst part was the heat. The extra people made it feel a hundred degrees hotter.

"Ugh! I can't go to sleep!" Carly whispered angrily.

"Oh really. Why?" It was Lex, who was a couple of sleeping bags away from her.

"Did I wake you? If I did, I'm really sorry," Carly apologized.

"You did, but I'm fine," Lex assured.

"Its just that I'm worried about Freddie, and its way too crowded in here!" Carly complained. Lex nodded.

"I understand you worrying about Freddie. We're all worried," Lex paused. "If you think this is crowded, you wouldn't like all of us being in a tent that's less than half the size of this shelter."

"Less than half?" Carly was shocked.

"Yeah. We used to have two tents, but one of them blew away during a huge storm, since we decided to stay together during the whole mess.," Lex explained.

"So I guess I'm lucky then," Carly commented.

"Yeah, you are very lucky," Lex said sarcastically. "Being stuck on a deserted island and all," They both laughed. Eric, who was in between them, sat up.

"You two lovebirds go back to sleep," He said half awake. Then he fell backward and fell asleep. Carly and Lex were both blushing heavily at the 'lovebird' comment, but it was two dark for either of them to see.

"Well, I think we should at least try to sleep," Lex suggested.

"Yeah… Goodnight!" Carly agreed.

"Goodnight," Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Freddie's eyes slowly opened. He was feeling much better, thanks to all of the sleep that he got. He looked around him and saw Sam awake, laying in her chair.

"Good morning Sam," Freddie yawned. Sam's eyes darted to him.

"Hey! You look a lot better. You're face isn't… pale," Sam laughed.

"Yeah! In fact, I think I can actually get up without having to throw up!" He jumped out of his seat. "Oh, never mind. Everything's black," He put his had on his forehead and laid back down.

"Don't rush things," Sam warned. She shook her head and grabbed a mango that was right next to her. Then she peeled it and cut off a piece with a knife from the plane and handed the piece to Freddie. "Eat."

"So, you're stuffing food down my face now instead of your own?" He joked as he took the mango.

"I so wish I could hit you right now," Sam laughed. Then she looked at Freddie dreamily for a little too long.

"Sam!" Freddie coughed, and Sam was out of the trance.

"Oh, sorry," Sam blushed. "I was just… you know… thinking," She lied.

"Okay," Freddie said suspiciously. He snatched a water bottle and took a drink. "Oh, where's that medicine? I have to take it twice a day, remember?"

"Its right over here," Sam already had the pill container in her hand. She tossed the container to him and he caught it.

"Thanks," He took his pill and took another drink of water. Soon, Jackson and Melissa popped in.

"Good morning," Melissa said cheerfully.

"We just wanted to check on you guys," Jackson added in.

"Freddie's doing fine. He's still weak though," Sam assured. "Hey, I heard that Jackson was in this situation a while back."

"Yeah," Melissa replied, "I was the one who took care of him."

"It really wasn't a fun time," Jackson chuckled. "But its better than being Juvie," He joked.

"You've been in Juvie?!" Freddie asked shockingly.

"Freddie, its no big deal. Half of my family has gone there," Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Jackson. "So what did you do to get stuck there?"

"Well, I was in a troubled neighborhood with a foster family. I pretty much just hung out with the wrong people," He explained.

"So, if you lived in a troubled neighborhood, how did you end up in a trip to Palau?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I was excepted at Hartwell High for my grades. The government or whoever paid for everything."

"Then, I suggested that we could bring him to the trip because we had some extra money left from all of the fund raisers we had," Melissa interrupted. Sam nodded.

"I am learning so many new things," Sam said to no one in particular. "I can relate, man."

"You've been to Juvie?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I have a troubled family," Then she sighed. "I sure do miss them."

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling much better! I have chores to do," Melissa walked out the door.

"Get better," Jackson followed Melissa out the door. Once again, Sam and Freddie were left alone again.

"So," Freddie said awkwardly.

"So," Sam said in the same tone.

"I want to thank you for all you've done to take care of me. I'm glad that its you who did all of this for me," Sam beamed. "I would do the same for you, you know."

"Oh really?" Sam smirked.

"Sure! I care remember?" Freddie laughed.

"Yeah, I remember," Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to take a shower," She grabbed her stuff and left the shelter. Once she left, Freddie grabbed his journal.

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

Well I've been sick for more than twenty-four hours now. I got Giardia from drinking some contaminated water. Its horrible. Yesterday, I had to throw up in the latrine like every hour. I also had diarrhea, dizziness, and a bunch of other symptoms. I never want to get sick again. But at least Sam was with me the whole time.

I owe her a lot! She fed me, gave me water, and gave me my medicine. I asked her why she was being so helpful, and she said it was because she cared. Sam has done so much for me. She looked for me in the middle of a tropical storm, and now she took care of me for an entire day! I KNOW I would do those things for her if it was the other way around.

And during this whole sickness thing, one thing came clear. I think I'm in love with Sam Puckett.

Wait, but I can't tell her! She would only laugh in my face or just tell me that we should only be friends just like Carly! No. I can not tell her how I feel, no matter how much I want to…

* * *

Freddie put down the journal and sighed.

* * *

_Day 23- Morning_

* * *

**A/N****: They** **like… no love each other! And they're both saying that they won't admit their feelings. So, what's going to happen next? You just have to wait for the next chapter. So, you must review! But first, I have a mini chapter of what's going on back home. Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Seattle…**

Spencer and Ms. Benson were sitting in the living room of the Shay's apartment. They both wanted to look for Sam, Carly, and Freddie, but they had to stay at home. Both Spencer and Ms. Benson had phones on their laps, hoping that they would get a call saying that the kids were found and were going to go back home. Every phone call that didn't have what they were looking for only brought their hopes down even more.

When Spencer found out, he won the ten-thousand dollar grand prize in Japan for making a ten foot sky scraper made entirely out of sushi. Spencer quickly flew back to Seattle and sulked on the living room couch for an entire day without getting up. After the depression stage, he decided to take action. He used all of his prize money to send out more searchers. Even his dad was going to help look. When Spencer was rejected to join the search, he made a new video for the iCarly website about what was happening…

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Spencer pressed the record button on his remote for the camera. This taping was live in the iCarly website._

"_Hello iCarly fans. Spencer here," He said sadly. "As you may know, the iCarly team's plane crashed about a week ago. I just want you to know that people are looking for them and I know that they're all safe somewhere out there. So please, just hope and pray that they will get home."_

_He stopped recording and went back to being depressed._

* * *

Spencer tried to sculpt something to calm himself down, but he didn't have any inspiration. Without his sister and her friends, he couldn't be his goofy, artistic self.

Ms. Benson was devastated when she found out that her baby's plane crashed. She went through a major panic attack and cried for days. Then when she found out that Spencer was sending more people to search for the iCarly stars, she literally fought to look for them. The woman even attempted to sneak in an airplane just to look for her beloved son. You might say that she's crazy, and you're right. She's a big bottle of crazy sauce! But that's besides the point. She's just a mother who wants to be with her child again.

"I don't want my son to be dead!" Ms. Benson cried. Spencer pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Don't say that. They're somewhere out there… alive," He assured. She still cried on his shoulder.

"But its been three long weeks!" She yelled.

"I know, but they will come home. A lot of people are out there looking for them."

"Thank you dear," She pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"We'll go through this tough time together," Spencer smiled back. She got up and grabbed a plate on the table in front of her.

"Tofu?" Ms. Benson offered.

"I'm not really hu-" She stuffed the white block in his mouth before he could finish the sentence. He almost spit it out, but he wanted to be polite.

"This is delicious," He lied.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She commanded. He nodded and hesitantly swallowed. "More?" She pushed the plate in front of him.

"NO!" He screamed. "I mean, no thank you Ms. Benson," he said calmly.


	11. iNeed to Tell Someone

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love you all! lol**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down. (Insert witty comment here.) **

**iNeed to Tell Someone**

_Day 26- Noon_

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

Its been a few days since I got sick. I'm feeling better, but I'm still feeling a little weak. Jackson said that it would take a couple more days until I fully recover. He does know what I'm going through after all.

While I was still very sick, Sam still took care of me. I think just having her there made me feel better. Okay, that was cheesy, but its true. I thought I knew what love was when I was 'in love' with Carly. But with Sam, the feeling is stronger. Dang, another cheesy comment…

Anyway, Lex found a flare gun in the plane this morning. We could use that if… no when we see rescue. He told me that they used to have a couple, but they were wasted for some reason. I think he said that Nathan was playing with one of them, and the other one disappeared in a storm. Nothing better happen with this one.

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

Freddie's feeling a lot better now! If that disease he had was contagious, I would definitely be as sick as he was. I've been staying with him almost 24/7!

Okay, so being in love with Freddie isn't being Sam, but I've really changed. I guess this island really does make enemies fall in love… or at least become friends. If only Freddie felt the same way. He would be hanging around me all of the time if he did, right? At least I would actually like having him around in a lovey-dovey way, unlike Carly.

"When a girl rips on a guy, that means that she really has a crush on him." That is so true, but I guess the effect happens over time…

* * *

**Carly's Diary**

Sam and Freddie are in love! Its so obvious! The clues are right in your face. Sam caring for Freddie all day, the way they look at each other… and I kind of looked in their journals. I knew it was wrong, but I KNEW that something was going on! I mean when two people like each other, its pretty obvious! **(A/N: Do you sense the irony?) **

I wish Lex liked me as much as I liked him. He's as hot as Jake, and he is the sweetest, funniest, and smartest guy I know. At least he's one of my best friends…

* * *

Everyone, except for Eric and Freddie, was finishing up their chores that they had to do for the day. Sam came in with two full jugs of water from the well in her hands. Eric was relaxing by the fire with some coconut milk in a coconut shell in his hand. Melissa was sitting at the fire pit also, because she was boiling water.

"Eric!" Sam yelled as she threw down the water jugs. "You better help, or I'll punch your brains out!" She threatened.

"Ooh, no one would like that," Eric responded sarcastically. "But I think I'll take the risk," he laughed.

"Well, you could at least help Melissa," Mel looked up at her.

"Don't bother, he wouldn't be much help," she darted her eyes at Eric.

"What?" the lazy twenty-two year old said.

"Help her," She commanded. Eric sighed.

"Fine. Whatever," Eric chugged the rest of his coconut milk, and lazily grabbed two empty water jugs. Sam smirked at her jerk of a best friend. But then Freddie ran out of the shelter.

"Eric, I'll help!" He took one of the plastic jugs from him.

"Okay! Whatever makes this job easier," Eric shrugged and started to walk to the well.

"Freddie, are you sure that you're strong enough to start working again?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam!" he assured. "You've been working too much. Stay here and rest. I haven't been much help these past few days anyway," Freddie winked at her and walked to the well. Sam's face was boiling red.

"Sam, are you blushing?" Melissa teased as Sam was sitting down.

"No! Its just that my face gets red when I work too much," Sam lied.

"Don't lie to me Sam," Melissa stared her down. "I know you like him."

"Is it that obvious?" Sam said in an embarrassed tone.

"A little," Sam looked down at her feet. "You can trust me. I won't tell! Nathan told me when he started liking Daley."

"Yeah, and you told everyone on the island," Sam stated.

"Hey! I was under a lot of pressure!" Melissa protested. "Well pretty much everyone except for Freddie and Eric know already," Sam looked up at her.

"Why not Eric?" Sam questioned.

"Do I even have to explain?" They both laughed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that he was an insensitive jerk," Sam laughed. "So, what should I do?"

"Tell him," Sam's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Sam exclaimed. "He would reject me and I would be humiliated!"

"Nathan thought the same thing, and look how he and Daley turned out," Sam sighed.

"You're right, but what if he doesn't like me back?" Sam worried.

"You'll still be best friends," Sam nodded. "You're a smart and strong girl. You'll know what to do." Melissa said. She knew that Freddie felt the same way.

"Thanks Mel," Sam sighed. "But if I do tell him, I'll most likely regret it."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Carly and Freddie were silently cleaning some of the fruit that was collected that day. They were the only ones there at camp.

"So Freddie, we haven't really talked in a while. What's up?" Carly asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Freddie said immediately.

"Of course I can!" Carly replied, having an idea of what he was going to say.

"Ankle shake?" He put down the fruit and stood up. Carly stood up also. They did their handshake and shook ankles while they both said, "I swear."

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" Carly said eagerly. Freddie looked around him to check if anyone was around.

"I kind of have a crush on Sam," He muttered.

"No way!" Carly faked her surprise and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Yeah," Freddie sighed.

"I knew you would one day!" She yelled happily.

"Shh! We don't want Sam to hear!" Freddie exclaimed in a whisper.

"Sorry," Carly apologized with a smile. "So when did you start lovin' her?" Carly teased. Freddie blushed.

"I guess when we were chasing that pig. I wasn't really sure of how I felt at the time," Carly nodded. "We even almost kissed," He whispered.

"Oh really?" Carly said pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, but that pig interrupted," Freddie sighed. "And I realized that I loved her when I got sick."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Carly grinned. "You should tell her!"

"Are you kidding me!" Freddie exclaimed. "She would laugh at me!"

"No she wouldn't! She's your friend!"

"And that's all we'll ever be."

"Yeah, if you don't tell her," Carly muttered. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Come on! I have a feeling that she likes you too."

"You're just saying that," Freddie blushed even more. Carly sighed.

"Do whatever you want Freddie, but I highly recommend that you tell Sam," Carly went back to her chore.

"I guess I'll consider it," Carly grinned. "But I still don't think it's a good idea." And Freddie continued washing the fruit.

* * *

**Evening…**

"Taylor!" Carly yelled. "Where are you!"

"I'm right over here!" She was sitting at the beach, relaxing.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, I'm right here. What is it?"

"Freddie told me that he loved Sam!" Carly squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Mel told me that Sam said that she loved Freddie!" Carly grinned.

"Really? That's great! Now all they have to do is tell each other," Carly stated.

"Well, I have the perfect plan," Taylor smirked. She leaned into Carly's ear and whispered into it. When she was done explaining, Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Carly asked.

"Have I disappointed you before?" Taylor said.

"No…"

"Then it will work!" Taylor exclaimed. Then the girls heard Daley call for them to have dinner.

"Let's go eat." Carly said. They both got up, and Taylor started walking behind Carly.

"That's not the only plan that will work," Taylor muttered silently, and they both went over to camp to have dinner.

* * *

**Carly's Diary**

Freddie told me how he felt about Sam. I'm glad that he told me, even though I already knew. lol I had to fake being surprised.

Taylor has a plan of how to get Freddie and Sam to tell their feelings to each other! The plan is awesome, and it would be so romantic if it goes well. We're going to do this tomorrow. Here it is…

* * *

"Carly! We need your help!" Lex yelled. Carly stopped writing and ran out of the girl's shelter.

"What is it?" Carly asked as she ran up to everyone.

"We're sending out this raft with a sign on it. Its like a message in a bottle, you know?" Nathan explained. Carly spotted the ten square foot raft made of bamboo, rope, and vines. On the top, were mirrors that spelled 'The iCarly team is alive!' in big letters.

"We used the mirrors from the plane to put on it so it would reflect light to a plane or a ship," Daley added.

"That's a great idea! This could get us rescued!" Carly exclaimed.

"And if they find it soon, they'll have a good area too look for us," Lex explained.

"Let's go then!" Jackson said. Everyone lifted the huge raft and walked to the beach. Once they got there, they carried it a few feet into the ocean and set it down on the water. Jackson and Nathan gave it a little push while everyone else went back to the sand. They all watched the 'message in a bottle' drift away into the sunset.

* * *

_Day 26- Evening_

* * *

**A/N****: Here's another short chapter! The last one was so long that I had to even it out. lol Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I don't want to give the plan away! Gosh! Anyway, review! **


	12. iOperation: Part 3 iThink I Love You

**A/N: Chapter 12! What is the secret plan? (waits for answer) Oh, you don't know yet? I wonder why…**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own iCarly or Flight 29 Down. **

**iOperation: (Part 3) iThink Love You**

_Day 27- Morning_

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

Should I tell him?! I want to, but I don't want to humiliate myself. Yet, he could actually like me! I don't want to be like Freddie when he loved Carly!

But I'm Sam Puckett… I'm not afraid of anything! I'm going to tell him. And… if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll be strong. At least he'll know the truth. But if he does feel the same way…

* * *

**In the girl's shelter…**

Sam grinned and looked down at her journal entry. She wanted to tell him, but how? Freddie was on the other side of the shelter, writing in his journal. Sam just looked at him and thought about how cute he looked. After a few seconds, she realized what she was doing and wrote once more in her journal.

* * *

**Sam's Journal**

I need a dork to pick on… soon! If we get rescued soon, I could go home without my wedgie-giving, 'beat the snot out of you' touch that I mostly used on Freddie! I need a dork, a super-dork. If only Gibby was here…

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

If I'm going to tell Sam how I feel, how should I do it? Should I just go right ahead and say it? Or what about just give her some sort of explanation of how I feel? I really don't want to make a complete fool of myself!

Its so hard for me to think. Sam has been the only thing on my mind. Even being stranded on an island isn't distracting me! I have to tell her today. I must get this over with… and hope that she won't laugh.

* * *

Freddie sighed and closed his journal. He looked over at Sam and her golden, wavy hair drape over her shoulders, and her bright, blue eyes look down at her journal. Like Sam, all he was doing was staring at her. Then Sam looked up and immediately looked down when she saw Freddie looking at her.

"Um," Freddie said nervously, "You're done?" He pointed at Sam's journal.

"Yeah, let's go look for Carly! We could hang out or something," Sam suggested. It was one of those days where they didn't have to do any chores. Freddie nodded and they both got up and walked towards the door. When they got close, their shoulders barely touched each other and they both felt their bodies shiver. It was like lightning was entering their bodies. Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"Sorry," Freddie gulped.

"That's okay," Sam muttered. "We should… go."

"Yeah," Freddie looked over to the door beside him, "You first," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Sam said as she walked out the door. With her back facing Freddie he didn't see Sam blush like crazy. Freddie followed her and looked for their friend.

Soon, Freddie and Sam were walking in the part of the jungle that was closest to the beach looking for Carly.

"Maybe she's hanging out with Lex… again," Freddie laughed.

"You would we so jealous if you still loved her," Sam giggled. Freddie blushed a little.

"Well, I don't any more," Freddie looked at her. "I like someone else," he said under his breath.

Sam's eyes shot up at him, "What was that?"

"N-nothing," Freddie said nervously. _Why couldn't I just tell her! _He thought.

_I swear he said that he likes someone else. _Sam thought hopefully.

Freddie looked ahead and saw two people hiding behind a bush. "Sam, hide!"

"What? Why?" Freddie nervously pushed her behind a tree. "Freddie!" Sam screamed angrily.

Freddie shushed her and pointed to the people behind the bush. "Look!"

Sam looked from behind the tree and saw Taylor and Eric looking towards the beach. Eric was holding Freddie's digital camera. "Hey, they took your camera!"

"What?" Freddie looked from behind the tree and saw Eric holding the camera. "Aw, come on!"

"What are they doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Freddie snuck from tree to tree until he got close enough to hear Taylor and Eric. Next, he waved at Sam to do the same thing. She did exactly what Freddie did and met him at the tree that he was hiding at.

"How did you get those two alone?" Taylor asked Eric.

"Well, I kind of just ran after I got them alone," Eric chuckled. Taylor rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

"Come on Lex! Just tell her already!" Taylor whispered. Freddie and Sam looked at each other.

* * *

"Lex?" Sam whispered.

"And… Carly!" Freddie added.

"They're trying to get them together!" They whispered at the same time. Then they started to spy on Lex and Carly.

* * *

"What was up with Eric?" Carly laughed.

"I know, right? He just said that he needed to talk to us, then ran," Lex said confused. Then he gulped nervously.

"So what do you want to do?" Carly asked. "it's a 'no chore' day," Carly giggled.

"Uh, do you just want to talk?" Lex took a deep breath.

"Um, sure… I guess," They both sat down on the soft sand. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Lex paused and took another deep breath, "there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

Carly smiled, "Okay, what is it?"

Lex gulped, "Carly, I was wondering… I just wanted to know…" Lex couldn't get it out.

"Yes, what is it?" Carly asked curiously.

"Willyoubemygirfriend!" Lex yelled nervously. "I mean its okay if you don't want you. Its just that I really like you a-" He was interrupted by Carly's lips touching his. Then she backed away after the short, soft kiss.

"Lex, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Carly exclaimed then she held his hand. "The truth is that I've really liked you ever since we met," Lex grinned.

"Me too," He breathed out. "That was my first kiss, you know," Lex blushed. "Thanks for making it… special."

Carly smiled, "How about a second kiss… boyfriend?" Lex chuckled.

"I would like that," They both leaned in for another soft kiss.

* * *

"Aw!" Taylor squealed. "That was so cute!" she looked at Eric, "Did you get all that?"

"Yup!" He shut off the camera, "So, your whole plan did work!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have learned to be so sneaky," Taylor laughed.

"You learned from the best!" Eric chuckled. "We should get this back to camp before Freddie finds out," he said while holding up the camera.

"Your right. Let's go!" Then they sneaked off to camp without seeing Freddie and Sam.

* * *

"They've been planning to get them together all along!" Sam exclaimed after Taylor and Eric left.

"Yup, and its still working," Freddie muttered staring at Lex and Carly who were making out.

"Its sweet Freddie! At least they're together now," Sam looked over at the new couple, then a disgusted look appeared on her face. "Freddie?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go!" They quickly got up and ran back to camp.

* * *

**Noon, at the girl's shelter…**

**Carly's Journal**

OMG! Lex is my boyfriend! Eric pretty much just left the two of us at the beach, and Lex told me that he liked me! And we kissed! It was AMAZING! I'm freaking out right now! AH! I can barely write!

* * *

Carly closed her journal and looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Then she screamed to the top of her lungs. Sam, who wasn't far from the shelter, ran inside.

"What's going on Carls!" Sam yelled. Carly stopped screaming and looked at her with a wide grin.

"Lex is my boyfriend!" Carly yelled. Then she went up to her and started jumping. "Jump with me!"

"Okay!" Sam laughed and started jumping. Freddie, who was near the shelter, came in, shrugged, and started jumping with the girls.

"Why are we jumping?" Freddie asked.

"Lex is my boyfriend!" Carly exclaimed.

"Should've seen that coming," Freddie muttered, then everyone stopped jumping.

"Well, I'm going to go to my new boyfriend!" Carly squealed as she ran out of the shelter to go to the beach.

"Carly's a little-" Freddie started.

"Crazy? Yeah, she is," Sam finished. They both laughed.

"She was crazier than the time that she went out with Jake," Freddie added.

"At least he's a friend," Sam paused. "I'm craving a mango."

"Okay," Freddie laughed. "Let's eat then! You go ahead, I need to do something first."

"Sure," Sam nodded and went to the fire pit. Freddie ran over to the boy's shelter and grabbed his journal.

* * *

**Freddie's Journal**

Carly's gone psycho because of Lex, who is now her boyfriend. I'm happy for her, but I hope she doesn't get too crazy. And now that has happened, the only single people left on this island is Sam and I. I could have told her earlier, but I chickened out. I just don't want to ruin anything between us.

* * *

Freddie sighed and went to have lunch.

* * *

Carly was at the beach looking for Lex, when she bumped into Taylor, Daley, and Melissa.

"Hey Carly!" Daley exclaimed. "Lex told me about you two. You really made him happy."

"Well, I do like him a lot," Carly blushed.

"I'm glad that you're his first girlfriend," Melissa smiled.

"Yeah, its lucky for him that you guys landed here," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, lucky," Carly said sarcastically. "Hopefully, we can get off this island soon."

"Who knows? That raft that we sent out will get us home!" Daley said. "Oh, and there's a plan that's going on tonight?" She questioned.

"Yeah, planned by Taylor. The one and only!" Carly laughed.

"What is it then?" Melissa asked. They all huddled up and Taylor explained the plan.

"So, when is this going to happen?" Daley asked after Taylor's explanation.

"Sunset of course! it's the most romantic time of the day!" Taylor laughed, and all of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Let's go tell Nathan and Jackson," Melissa said to Daley. Daley nodded and followed Melissa to go to them.

"So, are you ready for the last step of 'Operation: Seddie'?" Taylor asked.

"You know I am!" Carly and Taylor laughed.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_I don't know if I can tell her..._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_I don't know if I can tell him…_

* * *

**Almost sunset… (A/N: Are you excited?!)**

Everyone was having dinner at the beach today, so they could all watch the sunset. (And also for other reasons) They were sitting on this order: Jackson, Melissa, Nathan, Daley, Eric, Taylor, Lex, Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"So, why are we having dinner at the beach again?" Eric asked while chewing on some fish.

"Because!" Taylor exclaimed, "Sunsets are pretty!"

"Okay…" Eric replied, and he quickly finished his dinner as always. Surprisingly, everyone else except for Freddie and Sam did the same thing.

"What's the rush?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"We're just hungry," Taylor explained with half of a banana in her mouth.

"Okay, but could you at least shut your mouth? Seeing all of that mashed-up food in your mouth is disgusting!" Sam exclaimed with her mouth full of food. Freddie chuckled.

"We're done!" Melissa and Jackson said. Then they got up and left.

"Us too!" Nathan and Daley followed the other two.

"Come on Eric!" Taylor got up and pulled Eric, who was really confused.

"See ya!" Lex and Carly quickly made their way to camp. Freddie and Sam were soon left on the beach, confused.

"What was THAT all about?" Sam questioned.

"I have no clue," Freddie replied while taking a bite of his dinner.

"So, its just the two of us?" Sam muttered.

"Right by this beautiful sunset?" Freddie gulped.

"I guess so," Sam replied.

"Yup," Freddie added. Neither were even half-way done with their food.

* * *

**At camp…**

Eric left to take a shower. Once he was out of sight, the plan started to take action.

"Lex? You got the camera?" Taylor asked. Lex held up Freddie's digital video camera.

"Check," Lex responded.

"Okay, so you and Carly are going to film them, okay?" Lex and Carly nodded.

"Oh, and I already connected the speakers," Lex added.

"Great!" Taylor grinned. Then she looked at everyone else. "Okay guys, while us three are working on the plan, you have to distract Eric."

"Got it," Melissa responded. Taylor nodded.

"Let's do this," She saluted and walked off. Carly and Lex followed her.

"Why did she salute?" Lex whispered.

"I don't know, it just goes with the mood I guess," Carly giggled.

"You have such a cute laugh," Carly smiled.

"You're so sweet Lex," Carly kissed Lex on the cheek.

* * *

**At the beach…**

There was an awkward silence between Sam and Freddie. Neither of them would get up, even though they finished their dinner.

_Why can't I just tell him! I must do this! _Sam thought.

_I wish this wasn't so difficult! I mean, we're already alone! _Freddie though.

"So," Freddie sighed, "nice… weather today." _Smooth, Freddie. Real smooth._

"Yeah," Sam laughed nervously. _Just say it!_

Both of their hearts were racing a million miles an hour. And neither of them were making eye contact.

"Sam," Freddie took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you." _Here is goes…_

Sam's eyes darted up, "I-I do too." _I can do this… _"Um, you go first." _Stop being a chicken!_

Freddie looked at her, "Well, if you say so," Freddie paused for a second. "What I wanted to say was," _I can't do this! "_Oh, you know what? Never mind. It can wait." _I was so close! Its just too hard! "_So, what did you have to say?"

Sam gulped, "You know what? This can wait too," _Urg! Stupid, Sam! Stupid! _"Well… we could… just watch the sunset! Yeah, we can just watch the sun…"

"Set!" Freddie finished.

"Right!" Both of their eyes darted immediately towards the glowing sun.

* * *

Lex and Carly were filming and spying on them.

"They almost admitted," Lex sighed. Carly nodded.

"So its time for Plan B," Carly grinned. Then she looked over at Taylor who wasn't far from them and gave her a thumbs up. Taylor saw the signal and waited for the right moment to start her part of the plan…

* * *

"So…" Freddie said nervously, "What was that thing that you wanted to tell me? Its not like we're leaving anytime soon." _What DID she want to say?_

"Well, it really can wait-"

_She loves you! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Freddie and Sam jumped from the surprising music.

"What was that?" Freddie yelled. _She loves you? Why was that playing?_

"Apparently it was the Beatles hit, 'She Loves You'," Sam blushed at the song that was playing a few seconds ago.

"But, why?" Freddie looked around and saw no one. Then he turned back to Sam. "So, what did you want to say, Sam? Come on, you can tell me! We're best friends!" He smiled.

"Well if you really want to know-"

_I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand!_

"Really! What is up with these Beatles songs!" Sam yelled. They both stood up and looked around.

"And its weird how it interrupted when you were about to tell me!" Freddie laughed. "Its also funny how the song fitted perfectly with the sentence you were saying!"

Sam laughed nervously, "Yeah, really." _I am going to KILL whoever is doing this! _She looked at Freddie, "You know what I'm going to say it!"

"Okay. Is something bothering you?" Freddie worried. "It kind of seems like it."

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "its not that." _I'm really going to say it this time. _"Its just that…"

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way! _

_Fine, if they want to play this game. _Sam thought. She closed her eyes and started singing, "Believe me you really don't have to worry. I only wanna make you happy and if you say 'Hey go away!' I will. But I think better still, I'd better stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face. Do you think you love me?" Sam was breathing heavily, and Freddie just stared at her. _Damn! That was only the stupidest thing I've ever done. _

* * *

"I didn't expect that." Carly was shocked at Sam's musical outburst.

"Hey, it works!" Lex added.

* * *

"Oh gosh. I am SO sorry. I was just annoyed by the stupid music, and I had to do something. I'm so embarrassed," Sam looked down at her feet. _I can't even look at him!_

"Sam-"

"You don't have to say it. What I did was SO humiliating!" Sam yelled.

"No, that's not what I wanted to say," Freddie smiled. "Was what you sang true? Do you love me?" Freddie was grinning hopefully. _Please say yes!_

_Its out, so I might as well say it. _"Yeah, it was all true. I do love you! I do want to hold your hand! And," Sam looked up at Freddie, "And if you do want me to go away, I will!" A tear went down her face.

Freddie grinned, "Sam," he took her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "I love you too." Sam got a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Sam grinned. "I thought you said that you loved me back, but I could be hallucinating," they both laughed.

"But I do," They both smiled at each other. "All this time, I thought you were going to reject me and beat me up," Freddie laughed.

"I wouldn't do that!… unless it was about a month ago," Sam giggled. "I was thinking the same thing. The rejection part I mean. You could never beat me up."

"Because I wouldn't hit a girl?"

"No, because I'm tougher than you," Sam laughed. Freddie just shook his head.

"I hate to admit this, but you're right," Then he looked into her eyes, "So you love me?"

"Yeah, I do," They were very close to each other.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Sam laughed.

"We say that we love each other and you're asking?"

"I want to make it official," Freddie smiled.

"Same ol' Fredward," Sam laughed. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend! You dork."

"I'm still a dork?!"

"Yeah, but you're my dork now," They gazed into each other's eyes and they both leaned in. When their lips touched, they closed their eyes and it was like they were the only people on earth. All of their problems just washed away. The kiss grew more passionate as Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, and as Freddie's hands held Sam's waist. When they finally let go of each other to get some air, they both were grinning from ear to ear.

"You're not a bad kisser… for a dork," Sam laughed.

"You're not so bad either," Freddie laughed. "You're singing wasn't that bad either."

"Oh, gosh. Don't remind me!" Sam looked down. "It was like a musical where people randomly burst into song and dance!"

"At least you didn't dance!" Freddie added.

"Thank God!" Sam looked back up at Freddie. "Do you want to kiss again?"

"Yeah," They both started kissing again.

* * *

Taylor ran over to Carly and Lex.

"Aw! Look at them! Its so sweet!" Taylor exclaimed. Lex stopped filming. "I didn't expect Sam to sing though. That just threw me completely off guard!"

"I know!" Carly giggled. "Good timing by the way. You even got the right parts of the songs in!"

Taylor laughed, "I'm good with the fingers. They're like lightning!" all three of them laughed.

"Well, we should start to get ready to sleep. Its getting dark," Lex said. "I'll get the speakers and the mp3 player."

"I go with you," Carly and Lex got up from their crouched position.

"I'll see you guys at camp then," The blonde pointed at the couple who was still kissing, "And make sure that they get back to camp too."

Lex and Carly laughed and they went their separate ways.

* * *

If you know you're in love with someone, you feel fireworks when you kiss he or she. As Freddie and Sam were kissing, there were definitely fireworks. And after a minute of their second kiss, there were actually fireworks! They let go of each other and looked up.

"What just shot up in the air?" Sam asked. Freddie's eyes grew wide.

"It's the flare gun!" Freddie exclaimed. They both looked at each other and ran down the beach to find who shot that flare gun. They found Nathan. When he saw them he yelled, "Guys! There's a plane!" He pointed up at the sky, and there was a plane far down the sky.

"Guys!" Freddie exclaimed. Then everyone else came to the beach at once.

"Nathan!" Daley exclaimed. "Why did you… Oh my God."

"A plane!" Eric screamed. Soon, everyone was jumping and screaming to catch the plane's attention.

"Hey over here!"

"We're over here!"

And then they saw the small white plane get closer and closer to the island.

"We're going home!" Taylor cried, and everyone started hugging each other and cheering… because they were going home!

* * *

**An hour later…**

On the sand on the beach, were three helicopters. They were going to transport all of the people on the island to a huge ship, which would take them all to the Philippines. It was the closest country to the island. It turns out that one of the rescue helicopters in that area spotted the mirror covered raft.

Everyone was packed and ready to go, but some weren't ready to leave yet. The original castaways had to do something special first.

"Hey guys?" Sam said to all of them, "We're going to the ship now, alright?" The seven of them nodded and Sam, Freddie and Carly got in the red helicopter that soon flew off.

The people that crashed six years ago all walked to the fire pit to have their last moment on the island. Jackson got in the middle of everyone and spoke.

"Guys, we have spent six whole years at this island. We had some good times, bad times, and a whole bunch of memories that will NEVER come out of our minds," He took a deep breath. "And thanks to our new friends that crashed here twenty-seven days ago, we're finally going to see our families and friends again. But in these six years here, we have become a new family that was always there for each other. So, what I'm trying to say is, this island is the worst.. and best part of out lives, that we shouldn't forget it." Jackson sighed and stood by Melissa. Jackson doesn't way much, but when he does, it says so much.

"Amen to that chief!" Eric yelled. "So with that wonderful speech, I say let's go home!" They all cheered and walked to the helicopters. But then Eric stopped them again, "Wait."

"What is it, Eric?" Melissa asked.

"I just wanted to say that I knew about 'Operation: Seddie'," He said with air quotes, "the entire time." Taylor put her hands on her hips.

"You read my diary, didn't you?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, my dear!" he laughed.

"It's a good thing that we're going home, or else something bad might have happened to you," Everyone, except Eric, laughed and continued walking to the beach.

"Wait," Eric started to catch up with the group, "what bad things are you talking about? Taylor?!"

* * *

**Back in Seattle…**

Spencer and Ms. Benson were sitting down at the Shay's apartment, depressed with their cell phones sitting on their laps. But this wasn't going to end like the other depressing days.

Spencer's phone rang, and Spencer sluggishly flipped it open and started talking, "Hello?"

"Hi Spencer," It was a deep voice. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Dad!" Spencer exclaimed and stood up. Ms. Benson stood up also with a excited look on her face. "What is it?"

"I have some good news for all of us, son. We found Carly and her friends," Spencer screamed at the top of his lungs and dropped his phone, which broke in two when it hit the ground.

"What is it Spencer?" Ms. Benson asked.

"They're going home!" Spencer exclaimed and started jumping around in the living room.

"My son's alive!" Ms. Benson yelled, then she soon became serious. "Is he hurt in any way? Did he use his tick shampoo? Oh! I should have packed that 'Cloud Block'!" Spencer stopped jumping and walked up to her.

"Ms. Benson. They're fine. We should be glad that they're alive, okay?" Ms. Benson sighed.

"Okay," Then she immediately ran to her apartment.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Spencer yelled.

"The first thing I'm going to do with him is put on some 'Cloud Block'!" She yelled back. Spencer shook his head, but soon started to jump with joy again.

* * *

**A/N****: Whoo! They're going home! And Freddie and Sam are boyfriend/girlfriend! This was a fun, yet difficult chapter to write. I started laughing as I was typing the singing part. Lol! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Wait… you think this is the end? You make me laugh. Of course this isn't the final chapter! There's going to be a few more for your reading enjoyment! One more thing…**

**Yet another 'Disclaimer'****: I do not own the Beatles (If I did, I would've ruled the world my now) or the Partridge Family. **


	13. iAm Going Home

**A/N****: Thanks for all of the reviews! So, here's chapter 13! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down**

**iAm Going Home**

_I was about to put a day here… Whoops!_

**Afternoon…**

Everyone was in a small, private plane going from Manila to Los Angeles. Before the long flight, Freddie checked the pilot's medical conditions and Lex made sure that they're flight did include any bad weather. It would really suck if they crashed again.

"Well, after this, I am NEVER going to ride on a plane again," Freddie said to Sam, who was sitting next to him.

"I hear ya," Sam agreed. "And you won't see me eat any tropical fruits for a while."

"And don't forget the fish," Freddie laughed then kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam grinned.

"So, what are people going to think when they find out that we're together?" Sam asked.

"I think they already found out. I saw some kids at the airport with a video camera," Freddie chuckled. "But I don't care what people think, as long as I'm with you."

Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You're so sweet Freddie, but cheesy," Sam giggled. Freddie shook just shook his head.

"Everyone," It was the pilot speaking through the intercom, "we'll be landing at your destination in a few minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts. I would also like to say, welcome home!" The pilot exclaimed and got off the intercom.

Soon, the passengers and the flight attendants went to their seats and fastened their seatbelts securely.

Lex looked out the window, "I can't believe I'm going home! I can't wait to see mom and dad again," Carly held his hand.

"Especially after six years," Carly added. "Its going to be great to se my brother again. I might even see my dad!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hey, we're landing!" Lex exclaimed. The plane was getting closer and closer to the ground. Daley, who was behind Lex and Carly tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Are you nervous Lex?" Daley asked.

"Oh yeah," he responded. And after a few minutes, the wheels on the hit the ground. All of the passengers closed their eyes and hoped for a smooth landing.

When the plane slowed down, the pilot came back on the intercom, "Welcome to Los Angeles! Please stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop." Everyone was itching for the plane to finally come to a halt.

"Hurry up!" Eric complained. Then after a minute, the plane stopped and the 'seatbelt light' switched off. Immediately everyone's seatbelts flew off and they quickly grabbed their suitcases.

"Don't run!" One of the flight attendants commanded, so they all walked quickly out of the plane and into the passageway leading to the airport.

"Can we run now?" Sam yelled.

"You may run," the same flight attendant laughed as the ten people sprinted to the inside of the airport. But once they reached their destination, they were all mobbed by a flood of news reporters and cameramen.

"How do you feel about being home after six years?"

"Do you find it weird that you landed in the same island as people that crashed there six years ago?"

"How did you even survive on the island for so long?"

No one even wanted to answer the questions. They just wanted to see their family, but getting to them was obviously hard.

"Get out of the way!" a woman screamed. "I need to see my baby!" Of course it was Ms. Benson, plowing her way through the news reporters to get to Freddie with a bottle of tick lotion and cloud block.

"I guess you found your mom," Carly muttered to Freddie. He rolled his eyes and ran to his mom.

"Hey mom!" Freddie exclaimed. Once she saw her son, Ms. Benson put a glob of both lotions on her hand and applied it on Freddie's face. "Hey mom," he said in a quieter tone. All of the cameras were pointing at Freddie and his over-protective, lotion applying mother.

"Freddie! I was so worried about you!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "I never want you to leave me again! I should've come with you! Did you use your tick products while you were away?" She questioned.

"Well…" Freddie hesitated. "Not exactly."

"Fredward Benson!" She yelled. Then she bent down to inspect his legs.

"Mom! Could you at least not do this in public?" Freddie complained. Everyone was laughing behind him, especially Sam.

"This has to be done Fredward," She pulled up his pants. "At least you don't have any ticks," she looked up at him and looked at his legs again. "Freddie! You finally have leg hair!" She beamed.

"Mom!" Freddie looked around at the cameramen that were laughing their heads off.

"It must've been that tick lotion. That's it young man, no more tick lotion for you," she threw the bottle of tick lotion behind her, hitting a news reporter in the head. Then she looked at the other people trying to get to their families. "I'll get your friends away from these people." She stood up and pushed through all of the annoying news people. "Get out of my way!" She yelled threateningly. "Follow me!" She commanded.

"Okay," Lex muttered. "Freddie, you weren't kidding when you said that you had a weird mom."

"Just go," Freddie muttered. And everyone ran through the path that Ms. Benson formed. Once they got out, they ran to their families.

* * *

"Spencer!" Carly exclaimed. Spencer and Carly ran up to each other and pulled into a long hug. Carly was crying.

"I was so worried about you!" Spencer yelled. "I missed you so much."

"Me too Spencer," Carly sobbed on her brother's shoulder. Then she pulled away, "What about that sculpting contest? Did you win?"

"Yeah!" Spencer exclaimed. "But I spent all of the prize money to get people to look for you guys," Carly smiled.

"I'm glad that you did," Spencer smiled back.

"Hey," a voice behind her said. "Can't I get a hug from my own daughter?" Carly turned around.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. And they hugged.

"When I found out that you were missing, I just had to go and look for you," He said. "I even brought my team over to help," he added.

"I love you dad," Carly kissed her dad on the cheek.

"I love you too, Carly," Then she pulled away from the hug and smiled at her dad and her brother.

* * *

"Mom!" Sam exclaimed and ran to her mom.

"Sam!" They pulled into a quick hug. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

"Of course? Why wouldn't I be?" her mom asked.

"Well, you don't really take care of me that well," her mom sighed and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I know that I haven't been a good mom, but you know with the divorce-"

"Let's not talk about it," Sam interrupted.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Its just been hard, you know?"

"Okay mom," Sam smiled.

"How about I make you dinner when we get home? We'll have ham, just the way you like it!" She suggested.

"Of course! You haven't cooked in like, forever!" Sam exclaimed. Her mother laughed.

Soon, Freddie's mom ran over to Sam while dragging Freddie with her. "Freddie just told me that you're his new girlfriend!" Ms. Benson exclaimed.

Ms. Puckett looked at her daughter with one eyebrow raised, "Isn't Freddie the boy that you pick on?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," she laughed nervously. Then she walked over to Freddie and held his hand. "But its obvious that I won't be bullying him anymore."

Ms. Benson pulled Freddie and Sam into a tight hug, "My son has a girlfriend! And he won't be physically and emotionally abused anymore!" She yelled. Ms. Puckett just silently laughed to herself.

"Mom!" Freddie yelled, "We're kind of being crushed here!" Then Freddie's mom let go.

"Don't complain when your mother is trying to have a moment, Fredward," She hugged Freddie and Sam once more.

* * *

The other people that crashed, were just hugging their families and crying their eyes out.

"Lex! You've grown up so much!" his mother cried to her teenage son.

"But I haven't changed a bit mom," Lex whispered to his mother and hugged her.

"Daley, the first thing that you and your brother are going to do when everything calms down is to go back to school," her dad laughed and hugged his daughter tightly.

"A twenty-two year old still going to high school. Great," she said sarcastically.

"Nathan!" his little sister exclaimed. Nathan hugged her and picked his twelve year old sister up.

"Wow! You've grown up so much Maria!" He exclaimed. And his parents came up to him for a group hug.

"Eric, my boy! For a while I thought you were dead in the middle of the Pacific!" his father joked. (You can see where Eric got his humorous personality from.) Eric's mother slapped her husband's shoulder and hugged and kissed her son. Eric just smiled and laughed with his dad.

"Taylor, we're so sorry that we didn't take you with us on vacation! Then you wouldn't have been stranded on that island!" Taylor's mom held her daughter tightly.

"Mom, its okay. It wasn't your fault," Taylor sobbed on her mother's shoulder while her father kissed her on the head.

"Dear, what was it like on that island? You must tell us everything!" Melissa's father exclaimed. Melissa and her mother were crying so much that they couldn't even speak.

"I'll tell you all about it later, dad," Melissa managed to get out.

Now with Jackson, he had a foster mom. He hasn't seen his mother in years and his father passed away when he was very young. Jackson and his foster mother awkwardly went up to each other.

"Welcome back Jackson," his foster mother patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. She sighed and looked at Jackson.

"You know, even if you're over eighteen, you could still stay with me," she suggested. Jackson smirked.

"Thanks," he responded, and hugged her.

* * *

**Still at the airport and hour later…**

The news reporters had left already since thy had enough material for their news stations and newspapers. The fun part about the reunion was when they all explained that they were all dating someone. **(****A/N****: I hope this part isn't too confusing.)**

"Mom," said Lex.

"Dad," Melissa said.

"I have something to tell you," Nathan let out.

"Well," Daley said to her mom and dad.

"The thing is," Taylor muttered.

"I," Eric paused.

"I have a girlfriend," Jackson said to his foster mom.

"I have a boyfriend," Carly admitted.

"Okay," Jackson's foster mom said.

"What!?" Everyone else's parents exclaimed. "Who?!"

"Just meet him."

"Just meet her."

"You'll love her!"

"He's a great guy."

"I really love her."

"He's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

* * *

"Mom. Dad. You know Daley, right?" Nathan nervously asked as they walked up to the Marin family.

"Didn't you used to hate her?" his mother asked.

"Apparently not anymore," his father muttered.

* * *

"Its Nathan McHugh," Daley said to her parents.

"Nathan!?" her mother exclaimed.

"Isn't that the boy who ran against you for class president?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, and here they come!" Daley whispered to them. The parents faced each other.

"Nice seeing you again," Daley's father said to Nathan's parents.

"You too," Mr. McHugh responded.

"So from what I've heard, our daughter is dating your son," Mrs. Marin stated.

"From what I've heard, you're correct," Nathan's mom said.

* * *

Daley stood next to Nathan, "Are they handling this well?" She asked.

"I think," he whispered.

"You two," Mr. Marin looked at them.

"Come here," Mr. McHugh finished. The couple hesitantly walked over to their parents. Nathan's sister was watching from behind, laughing.

"Yes?" Nathan gulped.

"On that island, were there any adults around?" Mrs. Marin questioned.

"No," Daley responded. "The pilot died on the first year."

Nathan's mom nodded, "When did you two start dating?"

"Second month," Nathan answered nervously.

"Did you two touch each other inappropriately?" Mr. McHugh questioned strictly.

"NO!" They both yelled.

"We were stranded on an island trying to survive!" Daley exclaimed.

"I would never do that to your daughter sir," Nathan said to Daley's father. All of the parents looked at each other.

"Okay. That's all," Mr. Marin stated. "Now I have to give a little talk to Lex," Daley's and Lex's parents walked over to the Shay family.

* * *

The conversations with Taylor's ad Eric's family (the Hagan's and the McGorrill's), and with Jackson's mom and the Wu's were very similar to the Marin's and the McHugh's conversation.

Nathan and Daley met up with Eric, Taylor, Mel, and Jackson.

"So, how did your parents take it?" Taylor asked Nathan and Daley.

"They were fine with it once they asked… the question," Daley muttered.

"I wish they didn't ask," Melissa said.

"It was so embarrassing!" Eric complained.

"Well, my mom was cool with it," Jackson chuckled.

"Lucky you," Nathan muttered.

* * *

"Spencer. Dad. I want you to meet Lex," Carly introduced. Lex slowly walked up to Carly's brother and father.

"Its so nice to meet you two," Lex said shyly.

"Its nice to meet you too, Lex," Spencer said nicely. He and Lex shook hands. "He seems like a nice boy," Spencer muttered to his dad.

"I don't know," Carly's dad whispered to him then looked at Lex. "So…Lex. You like my daughter?" He asked in a military voice.

"Yes sir," Lex gulped. "I really like her." He said more confidently. Spencer faced his father.

"Dad, don't be too hard on him. He crashed on that island when he was like ten. So he doesn't know much about girls I bet," Spencer explained to his dad. "Let me handle this." Mr. Shay nodded and let Spencer talk to Lex.

"So, Carly's the first girl that you've liked, right?" Spencer asked calmly.

"Yeah, I mean its not like I had any choices before she came along," Spencer laughed.

"Okay, so why do you like my sister?"

"Because," his voice was becoming more and more confident, "she's beautiful, smart, funny, and absolutely perfect." He held Carly's hand. "I would never do anything to hurt her," Spencer smiled.

"You seem like a good enough guy to date Carly," Spencer grinned. "Do you really like him, Carly?"

"Yeah, Lex is the sweetest guy ever," Carly blushed.

"See?" Spencer turned to his dad. "He's a good guy. Don't be so rough on him," he assured. Then they all saw Lex's parents walk over.

"So, this is your girlfriend?" Lex's mom asked. "She is very pretty." Lex grinned.

"Thank you…" Carly paused.

"Mrs. Marin," she finished. Carly held out her hand.

"Its very nice to meet you two Mr. and Mrs. Marin," Carly shook their hands.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you too," Mr. Marin smiled. "It seems like we've seen you before." Soon, Nathan's sister ran up to her.

"Oh my God! You're Carly! From iCarly!" She exclaimed. "I love your show. Can I have your autograph!? My name is Maria by the way," she held out a pen and a sheet of notebook paper.

"Um, sure!" Carly quickly signed the autograph and Maria smiled.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you were on the same island as my brother!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to get Freddie's and Sam's autographs now. Nice meeting you!" Carly smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Maria!" Then she ran off.

"That's where I've seen you from!" Mrs. Marin exclaimed. "My niece loves your show!"

"Thanks," Carly said with a grin.

"You seem like a sweet and polite girl. I think you are perfect to be Lex's first girlfriend!" Lex's mom exclaimed. Them Mr. Marin put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Son, we have to have 'the talk'," Lex let go of Carly's hand.

"The talk?" Lex questioned.

"Yes my son. The talk. I'll explain," Then he looked over at Carly and his wife. "This will only take a moment."

"The talk," Carly giggled. Then she walked over to Spencer. "When are we getting out of this place?"

"In a few minutes. You got all your bags, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Carly yawned. "I can't wait to sleep in a bed again!"

Soon, Lex and his dad were finished with 'the talk.' Lex walked over to Carly. "That was awkward," he muttered.

"Just wait until health class when you go to school," Carly giggled. Lex shivered. Then everyone came together.

"Can we go home now?" Sam complained from behind them. "I'm tired!"

"We're all tired, Sam!" Eric complained.

"Let's go then!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Finally!" Freddie laughed. So they all grabbed their bags and left the airport.

* * *

**Night…**

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and their families were staying at a hotel that night. There were more press people, so it was hard to even walk in.

"I swear, I'm going to kill all of these people!" Sam grumbled to herself.

"Luckily, Ms. Benson knows how to make her way through here," Carly muttered as Ms. Benson plowed her way to the hotel doors.

"That is one messed up lady," A random cameraman muttered beside them while trying to get some good pictures. Freddie just groaned and quickly ran into the hotel.

* * *

**Taylor's mansion…**

"Are you sure that you all want to sleep here tonight?" Mrs. Hagan asked.

"We've been together so long that it going to be hard to adjust," Nathan explained. Everyone, except Taylor, brought stuff to sleep over at Taylor's huge multi-million dollar mansion.

"And the press can't get through the gates," Lex added referring to the high security system.

"Okay, but girls in Taylor's room and boy's in the guest room," Mr. Hagan commanded.

"Of course sir," Eric said nervously and politely. Taylor's father eyed him.

* * *

**Taylor's room…**

"Taylor!" Daley complained, "Its so cold in here!" She and Melissa were laying down on bright, colorful comforters on Taylor's bedroom floor.

"Yeah, I'm freezing!" Melissa agreed.

"You're right, it is freezing in here," Taylor walked on the lime green carpet over to the thermostat that was on her pink wall of her huge room. She turned up the heat to eighty-five degrees. "It will get warmer in just a second," then she walked back over to her bright green and pink bed. Soon, Taylor's mother walked in to check on them.

"Girls!" she exclaimed, "don't you think its too hot in here? Especially since its July," she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"No, actually it was freezing in here earlier," Melissa explained.

"Okay then," Mrs. Hagan muttered. "Well goodnight girls. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Goodnight Mrs. Hagan," Mel and Daley replied.

"Goodnight mom. I love you," Taylor responded.

"I love you too darling," then she closed the door behind her as she left the room. Once the door shut, the girls started talking.

"Are you sure that you don't want to spend your first night at home, at home?" Taylor asked.

"I don't think that I could," Melissa admitted.

"It would get too lonely," Daley added.

"True," Taylor agreed. She squirmed in her bed, "Gosh, its so uncomfortable here," all of the girls sat up.

"Really?" Daley questioned.

"Don't you have one of those memory foam mattresses?" Asked Melissa.

"Yeah, but its way too soft," Taylor complained. "That's it, I'm sleeping on the floor," Taylor grabbed her pillow and her blanket and laid down beside Melissa."

"Just like on the island," Melissa sighed.

"Being home will take a long time to get used to," Daley muttered. "Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Melissa and Taylor mumbled. Then Taylor clapped her hands twice and the lights shut off.

* * *

**A/N****: Okay… so what did you think? It was really hard for me to introduce all of the families and get in all of the explanations. Even if I didn't do so great with this chapter, please review! Next, is… 'iCarly: iLand Edition'**


	14. iReunion

**A/N****: Okay, so this is my second to last chapter for now. But if an idea pops up, that might change. Anyway, here's chapter 14! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down**

**iReunion**

**(****A/N****: Okay, I know that I said that the next chapter would be 'iCarly: iLand Edition' but I got this idea)**

Everybody, except Sam and Freddie, was at Hartwell High, the school that Eric, Taylor, Melissa, Jackson, Daley, and Nathan used to attend. This was also the school that Lex was going to go to when school starts in the fall. Since Lex was so academically advanced, he didn't have to got through tutoring like his step-sister and his friends. All of their classmates and friends were there to see them after all of these years.

"Students, former students," The principal of the high school stated on a podium, "Six years ago, ten of our students crashed on a deserted island on one of our school trips. Over these six years, three of those students passed away. Abby Fujimoto, Ian Milbauer, and Jory Twist. They will all be missed," the middle aged mad paused. "Luckily, seven of those students survived and are back home. And one of those students, which is Alexander Marin, will be attending Hartwell High with his fellow students next school year. So the last thing I want to say is, welcome back!" he exclaimed and everyone at the courtyard of the school applauded.

* * *

"So Lex," Carly said to her boyfriend, "Do you see any of your old friends?" They were walking through the big group of people.

"Well," Lex said nervously, "the truth is that I didn't have any."

Carly frowned, "Really? Why not?" Lex shrugged.

"I wasn't really outgoing. All I did was do school work or just work on the computer," then he was interrupted by a huge, muscular guy.

"Lex!" He grinned, "Nice to see ya buddy!"

"Butch?" Lex asked.

"The one and only!" He put his arm around Lex then saw Carly. "Hey, do ya want to introduce me to your pretty little friend?" he winked at her.

"Carly, this is Butch," Lex sighed, "the kid who bullied me when we were ten."

"Uh, hi Butch," Carly said awkwardly.

"A bully I was," Butch said, "but I don't know if I could bully you any more, big guy." What he said was true, over the years Lex got taller and more muscular. "So, Carly, right?" he grinned.

"Yes, this is Carly, my girlfriend," Lex emphasized on the word girlfriend. Butch let go of Lex.

"Girlfriend?" he chucked, "I never thought that you, of all people, would have a girlfriend!" Then a couple of pretty, blonde girls walked by.

"Hey Lex," they both said sweetly.

"Um, hi?" Lex said nervously.

"Don't you remember us?" one of them asked.

"Tracy and Molly, right?" Lex hesitated.

"You remembered!" the other girl exclaimed. "Maybe we could go out sometime." Carly was watching from behind, jealously.

"Uh, sorry, but I already have a girlfriend," Lex put his arm around Carly, who smiled. Tracey and Molly's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! You're Carly!" Tracey exclaimed.

"We LOVE your show. We were so sad when we found out that you could've, like, died!" Molly yelled.

"Well, I'm alive," Carly laughed nervously. Molly got out her cell phone.

"Butch! Take our picture!" Tracey commanded. Molly slammed the phone on Butch's hand and ran over to Carly and Lex to have her picture taken. Butch rolled his eyes and took a couple of pictures. Lex and Carly smiled awkwardly next to each other.

"Thank you so much!" Tracey exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Butch said happily.

"Not you!" Molly exclaimed. "Carly!" she grabbed her phone from the boy.

"We'll see you at school Lex!" Tracey exclaimed. They both waved and walked off.

"Hey, wait!" Butch yelled. "We could hang out!" then he ran after them.

"That was interesting," Lex muttered.

"I think you've made some new friends Lex," Carly giggled. Then they walked off to look for more of Lex's old classmates.

* * *

"Nathan! Long time no see!"

"Justin! Art!" Nathan hugged both of his old friends. **(****A/N****: These are characters from the Prequel of the Flight 29 Down book series.)**

"We missed you so much, man," Art said.

"Me too!" Nathan exclaimed. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Well," Art began.

"We are starting a business together!" Justin added in.

"Wow! What kind of business?"

"A sports store!" The yelled at the same time while throwing their arms up in the air. Nathan chuckled.

"Congrats guys! I hope it all goes well," Nathan smiled.

"So, how was that island you were stuck on?" Art questioned.

"We survived," Nathan's friends nodded, "It wasn't what any of us wanted, but we wouldn't have had it any other way."

Justin smirked, "So I heard that you are dating Daley Marin?" He and Art laughed.

"Yeah, I am," Nathan chuckled. "She's really great," Justin patted him on the shoulder.

"That's great man. At least you two aren't screaming at each other," They all laughed.

"And here she comes," Art pointed at Daley who was walking over to them with another girl.

"Hey Nathan," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Nathan smiled. "Oh, hi Ashley!"

"See? I told you that I was dating Nathan!" Daley said to her brunette friend.

"Okay! I believe you!" she laughed. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," Daley gave her friend a hug. "So, how's medical school going?"

"Its tough, but great," Ashley answered. "It sucks that you guys have to have tutoring."

Daley and Nathan nodded, "That's what happens when you're stuck on an island for the rest of your high school years," Nathan stated.

"Good luck," Art said.

"At least you're going to private classes," Justin chuckled.

"Yeah, imagine a bunch of twenty-two year olds being in high school," Nathan laughed.

* * *

"So Eric, you hooked up with Taylor Hagan? Nice!" Eric's friend, Trent joked.

"Yup, for five years now," Eric responded.

"Wow, I didn't think that you could be with a girl for that long, let alone get a girl!" he laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," Eric rolled his eyes. "So, uh, what happened to you? Dude, you seriously need to go to the gym," Eric chuckled.

"I'm a mechanic, and that takes a lot of hard work. I don't need the gym!" Trent shot back.

"I was kidding man," Eric laughed. Trent pulled him to a quick hug.

"Its great to have you back buddy."

* * *

"You're a model?!" Taylor exclaimed to her friend Allison.

"I'm going to Paris this fall!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"That's awesome?" Taylor looked around her. "Where's Kelsey? Oh, and what about Rachel?" Taylor asked.

"They couldn't make it," Allison said sadly. "They're busy with college."

"Oh," Taylor nodded. "But its so great to see you!" They hugged.

"Whoa," Allison said they the pulled away, "I need to hook you up with some up to date clothes girl. That top was so six years ago," they both laughed.

"You're right," Taylor giggled. "You can come to the mall with us later. Allison nodded.

"So, what's the deal with you and Eric. Isn't he like a total slob?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Sure," Taylor admitted, "but he's really sweet… when we're alone."

"Well, you've been with him for a while, so I guess he did something right," Allison teased then looked at her friend's wardrobe.

"I know, we must go shopping," Taylor looked at herself.

"Soon," they both giggled.

* * *

"Mel, I don't know if I could do this," Jackson looked around nervously. "I mean, I was only the new kid that thought I was a delinquent."

"Jackson, it will be fine!" Melissa assured. "We're all mature adults now, and everyone knows that you aren't a bad guy, okay?"

"Okay," Jackson said nervously.

"Melissa!" a tall, slender woman ran over to her.

"Amy? Is that you?" Melissa grinned.

"Of course it me! Give me a hug," they gave each other a quick hug. "I'm so glad that you're back!" Melissa grinned.

"You know Jackson, right?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, you were that new kid, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jackson answered.

"So, what have you been doing?" Melissa asked her friend.

"Oh, I've just been working on my sculptures. I went to this sushi sculpting contest thing in Japan, and I got second place!" she exclaimed

"Congrats!" Melissa exclaimed.

"You know, art club wasn't the same without you," then her voice trailed off. "Hey, that's the guy that beat me in that contest!" she pointed at someone behind Melissa. Mel and Jackson turned around.

"Which one?" Jackson asked. Amy kept on pointing.

"The guy having the frozen yogurt! What is he doing here? He told me that he lived in Seattle," she started walking over to him. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Nice to see you, Amy!" Melissa yelled then faced Jackson.

"See? She was very nice to you. You have nothing to worry about," Jackson smiled.

"You're right," and they walked around some more to look for more of their classmates.

* * *

_Mmm… this frozen yogurt is good. _Spencer thought as he waited for his sister to finish up at this reunion. _Its so creamy and delicious._

"Spencer Shay. I thought I wouldn't see you ever again," A woman's voice called behind him. Spencer slowly turned around.

"Amy Shrader!" Spencer exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Melissa was one of my best friends from art club, and I was so excited to see her again. We just talked a second ago," Amy explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my sister apparently crashed on the same island as your friend, and she's here with her boyfriend that she met there," Spencer licked his frozen yogurt.

"It's a small world," Amy muttered. "So, what did you do with the cash?"

"I used it all to send extra people to find my sister and her friends."

"Did one of those extra planes actually find them?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, one of them did."

"Thanks Spencer," Amy and Spencer shook hands.

"So," Spencer said as he finished up his frozen treat, "I heard that there was going to be a Canadian bacon sculpting contest in a few months. Are you going?"

"I already signed up," she said competitively. "And I'm going to beat you this time."

"Even if Canada's bacon really is ham?" Spencer asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, even if it is just ham."

"You're on," Spencer and Amy shook hands once more. "I'm still a better artist than you," Spencer muttered.

"No way! You're lucky that that spicy tuna roll fell off when it was judging time!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm a great artist! I've worked with Harry Joiner!" Spencer tried to show off.

"So? I have too." she laughed.

"Oh," Spencer muttered.

* * *

**A/N****: Okay, so here was a pointless chapter, but I just wanted to write it! Review, and I'll get the final chapter out really soon! Peace and love!**


	15. iCarly: iLand Edition

**A/N: Okay, so here it is! The final chapter! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, especially those that reviewed for most or all of the chapters! **

**I've been busy watching the Olympics and preparing for school, so I'm sorry for not bringing this in sooner…**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly or Flight 29 Down**

**iCarly: iLand Edition**

Over the past week, everyone that was stranded on the island have been going to interview after interview all over the country. (It was hard for all of them to get on a plane to get to those places) But Freddie put up the iCarly show that they filmed on the island to not disappoint their viewers. Oh, and one more thing… no one knows that Sam and Freddie are dating. They just haven't had the chance to admit that. But of course a certain someone has a plan for that secret to spill out…

* * *

**In Seattle…**

"Okay! Are you guys ready for the show?" Freddie yelled from the stairs. They were all in the Shay's living room getting ready.

"Almost! I need to put my lipstick on!" Taylor screamed.

"Well hurry up. We have five minutes!" Sam groaned while standing next to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, Carly and I are gonna go ahead, okay?" Lex said. Freddie nodded and Lex and Carly walked in the elevator.

"Taylor! Hurry up!" Daley screamed.

"Done!" Taylor yelled after a minute.

"Finally!" Everyone in the room screamed and sprinted up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

* * *

**In the studio…**

"Lex! Hurry up! They're coming up!" Lex was at the tech cart setting something up.

"Don't rush me!" Lex hissed. "I'm almost done," he typed a few things on the laptop and connected a couple of wires. Then the couple heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Ah!" Carly panicked. They jumped away from the tech cart and both quickly sat down on a bean bag chair. Soon the door flew open.

"Hey! We have thirty seconds!" Freddie pointed at the guests. "You guys, go to the back room!" he commanded. Almost everyone started to run there.

"Okay!" Eric put his hands up defensively, "You don't have to be all pushy," Melissa and Daley rolled their eyes and dragged Eric to the back room.

"Start the countdown!" Sam yelled.

"I'm going!" Freddie grabbed his camera and pressed a few buttons on his computer. "We're live in five… four… three… two…"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And we're finally back! On…"

"iCarly!" they both yelled.

"We are back from a very interesting vacation," Carly said jokingly.

"As you may have seen from our _exclusive_ recorded web cast," Sam muttered to the camera.

"So, since we were stranded on that deserted island for a whole month," Carly started.

"Our show's called…"

"iCarly: iLand Edition!" Both girls screamed. Freddie walked back to his laptop to show a bright and colorful graphic on the screen, and Sam pressed the applaud button on her blue remote.

"So, to start off the show, we would like to introduce you to the people we were trapped with!" Sam yelled enthusiastically.

"They were stuck in that place for six stinkin' years!" Carly screamed. Freddie laughed from behind the camera, then set it down. He pressed the button on his 'tech belt' to switch to the tripod camera.

"Freddie here," he waved said as he waved to the camera. "I'm going to introduce our first guest! Lex!" Sam pressed the applaud button as Lex ran onto the studio.

"Hey guys!" Lex grinned.

"On today's show," Carly smiled, "Lex will be Freddie's assistant tech producer!"

"Yup, Lex here is great with computers," Freddie mentioned.

* * *

**At a random apartment in New York…**

"Huh. That's weird," a teenage girl said to himself.

"What is it, honey?" her mother asked her daughter as she came in her room.

"Well, I thought that Sam would've insulted Freddie by now," the girl said with a confused look on her face.

"It was probably that island that they were stranded on," the mother said. "Anything can happen if something like that happens to you."

"Its still weird…"

* * *

**iCarly studio…**

"Our next guest, is Lex's step-sister Daley!" Carly exclaimed. Sam pressed the button as the red head jogged onto the stage.

"Welcome to iCarly," Sam said.

"Its great to be here!" Daley smiled.

"Okay, next on the list is my good friend, Eric!" Sam shouted. Eric made his way to the studio.

"This guy is so similar to Sam, its crazy!" Carly yelled at the camera.

"Hello people of the world!" Eric said nonchalantly and waved to the camera. "Let's finish this show so I can eat! I'm hungry."

"See what I mean?" Carly whispered.

"And next," Freddie continued, "we have Melissa!" she showed up with her usual positive grin.

"I'm glad to be on the show guys!" she said as she waved at the camera.

Carly carried on with the web cast "Nathan is next on our list of guests!"

"Wassup people!" Nathan danced into the studio. Carly and Sam laughed as he put his arms up in the air.

"Okay," Sam laughed, "next is Jackson!" When Sam started the applauds, Jackson slowly made his way to the rest of the group.

"Uh… hi," he muttered non-emotionally, as he lightly waved to the camera.

"And last, but not least," Freddie started.

"Our final guest here is Taylor!" Carly finished. Taylor jumped into view and walked to everyone else confidently.

"Hello viewers!" Taylor grinned. "I love you all!" she yelled as she blew a kiss to the camera.

"Okay…" Freddie jumped in front of the 'attention-hog.' "Let's keep this show moving, shall we?"

"For our first segment, we're going to have an art show!" Sam said to the camera. Melissa secretly sneaked out of the studio.

"As you may know, my big brother Spencer is an amazing sculptor," Carly said, and Lex walked up to the computer and pressed a couple of buttons.

"He won FIRST PLACE in a sushi sculpting contest!" Sam exclaimed.

"Lex! Show our viewers the pic!" Freddie directed. Then Lex presented the picture of the tall, spiraling, sushi tower on the computer for the whole world to see.

"If Spencer hadn't won, we wouldn't be doing this show tonight," Carly explained.

"He used up all of the money he won to find us!" Freddie exclaimed.

"But, did you know that we have _another_ artist here?" Sam questioned.

"Yes we do!" Carly yelled. "And her name is Melissa!"

"Come show us some art, Mel!" Freddie signaled Melissa to come back to the studio. In her hands was this huge sheet of paper, showing the blank side to the camera.

"What do you have here?" Carly asked.

"Well," Melissa answered politely, "while we were on the plane going home, I found this big sheet of paper and decided to draw to keep my mind off things."

"Like?" Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Like, crashing on an island again," Everyone laughed. "So this sketch took me about six hours total to complete, and I would like to give this to the iCarly team as a present!" the girl smiled warmly.

"Thanks Melissa!" Carly exclaimed.

"So… let's show the viewers this thing!" Sam yelled.

Melissa took a deep breath and flipped over the paper so that the drawing was facing the camera. The drawing was a realistic picture of the campsite on the island. Everything was there. The tall palm trees, the shelters, the fire pit, the bridges, and she even drew plastic bins laying around the shelters. In addition to the campsite picture, a picture of each plane was drawn, one picture on top of the other. The picture of the older plane, 29 DWN, didn't look like it did now. The drawing of that plane looked just like it did when it first crashed.

"Isn't that amazing?" Freddie asked the camera. "Thanks Melissa for showing your art here!"

"You don't have to thank me. You guys got us rescued after all," everyone, except for the iCarly team, nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So that's what Chilloween is!" Taylor said as Lex closed the short clip of the Chilloween video Freddie took on that day.

"One great thing about this holiday is that it kind of has its own anthem," Carly said.

"Which was written by Jackson!" Sam added.

"So Jackson, our musical guest tonight, will be playing 'I Won't Stand Alone'!" Freddie introduced as everyone came out of the camera's view. Jackson came on the studio with an acoustic guitar in his hands. Then he sat down on a stool that was behind a microphone on the middle of the stage.

"This goes to all of my friends that were with me on the island," Jackson spoke into the mic. Finally he started playing the guitar and began to sing…

_It's just another morning glory,  
One more twist inside of this wild ride  
Another chapter in the story  
But I can't hide the way I feel inside..._

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land  
And I'm a million miles from my home  
If I gotta take my last stand_

_Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone_

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land  
And I'm a million miles from my home  
If I gotta take my last stand_

_Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone  
Well, I won't stand alone_

Everyone clapped when Jackson played the last few notes, and Sam pressed the applaud button. The musical guest smirked as he moved the stool and the microphone out of the way.

"Great job Jackson!" Carly complimented. Jackson just kept that smirk and waited for the final segment.

"So that's it for iCarly!" Sam waved to the camera.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Eric snickered.

"There's just one more thing we must show to the audience," Daley added.

"We didn't go through this in rehearsals," Freddie complained. Nathan brought out the two beanbag chairs onto the stage.

"You two, sit here," Taylor instructed. Sam and Freddie suspiciously sat down on the chairs.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out soon Sam," Carly giggled. "Lex! Roll the clip!" The ones sitting on the beanbag chairs immediately faced the television screen to watch the mystery tape. Lex typed something on the computer and a video flashed on the screen.

"Here piggy, piggy!" Freddie's voice called out of the screen.

"What?!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed and both faced everyone else that was huddled by the tech cart.

"Who taped us!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Shh!" Carly shushed. "Just watch the tape." Sam crossed her arms as she and Freddie continued watching the video.

"You don't think they taped…" Freddie's voice trailed off as the video showed Freddie fall on top of Sam after she tripped over that vine.

"I think they did," Sam's voice squeaked, and she then became furious. She leaped out of her chair and tried to stop the clip but Jackson and Nathan stopped her from doing so. She tried to squirm away from the boys' grasp, but she couldn't escape. "Let me go!" she yelled. No one watching the show could hear what was going on in the studio since the video was playing directly from the computer to the iCarly website.

"We'll let you go if you calm down and not stop the clip," Nathan compromised.

"Fine," she grumbled angrily. Nathan and Jackson released her and she dragged her feet to the beanbag chair. The video was at the point where Sam and Freddie were about to kiss.

"Here it comes," Freddie muttered to Sam. Then the pig in the video leaped and rammed into Freddie's side.

"Did that hurt?" Sam giggled.

"I have the bruises to show it," Freddie groaned.

"I won't even ask to look," Sam joked and turned her head away from Freddie, who just laughed and continued watching.

Everyone watched the pig run around in circles with the 'hunters' struggling to catch up.

"We're going to catch it!" Freddie's voice on the TV exclaimed.

"And here comes the Olympic pig," Freddie mumbled. Then the pig on the screen leaped over the trap and ran away.

"Once again," Sam muttered, "smart pig." Freddie chuckled. Then the tape rewound.

Sam turned around, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Lex muttered as he pressed a button on the laptop. He played the pig jumping again, only it was in slow motion. Everyone was in hysterics as the little pig took a five second jump over the trap. Then Lex made the video at its normal speed again.

"Lex!" Freddie exclaimed, "You knew how to do that all by yourself?"

"It isn't that hard," Lex shrugged and waited for the second video of Sam and Freddie. Instead, Lex and Carly popped on the screen.

"What?!" Lex and Carly screamed.

"Now its your turn," Eric snickered.

"Lex! Stop the tape!" Carly yelled. But Daley got a hold of her brother before he could do anything. Carly leaped for the laptop, but Melissa grabbed her and dragged her away from the tech cart.

"Just watch the tape!" Taylor giggled.

"Yeah, Carly, Lex. Just watch the stinkin' tape," Sam and Freddie laughed. Lex and Carly got away from the twenty-two year olds and dragged themselves to the small step of the studio to sit down.

"This is so embarrassing," Lex whispered to Carly as they watched themselves talking on the TV.

"But not as embarrassing as the next tape right?" Carly giggled silently.

"True," Lex chuckled. "Here comes the kiss." On the screen, Carly interrupted Lex with a kiss. In the studio, their faces were boiling red. Then the second kiss was shown, and the clip stopped.

"Okay! I guess we're done here," Freddie jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"No we're not," Carly giggled.

"There's one more clip," Taylor laughed.

"What clip?" Freddie asked and turned to the screen.

"No," Sam muttered.

"No!" Freddie yelled. Sam's face was beet red and she slouched in her bean bag chair to not watch her musical outburst. Freddie scooted over and put his arm around her.

"Why did they have to spy on us?" Sam groaned. Freddie grinned.

"I think they planned everything just to get us together," Freddie whispered. Sam looked up at him.

"Even you getting sick and getting lost in the jungle?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Her face started to turn back to normal.

"I hope not," Freddie laughed. "But if they did plan those things, it worked."

"I just wish they didn't tape it all," Sam muttered as 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' was playing on the screen.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed then turned to the adults at the tech cart and to Lex and Carly, "Why did you guys have to tape us?"

"Because," Eric explained, "this makes good TV," he chuckled. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes.

"… and if you say, 'Hey go away!' I will…" Sam sang on the screen.

"If I knew that you liked me in the first place, I would've just kissed you instead," Sam muttered to Freddie.

"But everyone loves a good musical number!" Freddie laughed and Sam punched him on the shoulder.

"You're really lucky that we're going out," Sam giggled. "Or else you would be in the hospital by now."

"I'm the luckiest guy ever," Freddie joked, and they watched themselves kiss on the screen.

"You know what?" Sam asked.

"What?" Freddie asked back.

"I actually wouldn't have this any other way," Sam grinned and kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"Me neither," Freddie smiled and kissed back. The video disappeared on the screen, and everyone jumped back into position. Lex went back to the computer, and the tripod camera switched back on.

"So," Sam laughed nervously, "that concludes today's show."

"Yup," Freddie said awkwardly.

"Tune in next week, on…" Carly's voice trailed off and everyone in the studio jumped in front of the camera.

"iCarly!" They all screamed. Freddie jogged back to the camera and stopped the live broadcast.

"We're clear!" Freddie yelled.

"Great job guys," Sam exclaimed sarcastically.

"No problemo," Eric snickered. "So there's snacks, right?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed. Then they all walked over to the stairs to go back to the living room.

* * *

"That was a great show you guys!" Spencer yelled from beside the desktop computer as he saw everyone come down from the stairs. "Especially those videos," he chuckled.

"Don't mention it Spence!" Sam said in a threatening tone.

"Okay!" Spencer walked slowly to the kitchen.

"So," Sam began.

"What do you have to eat around here?" Eric interrupted. Spencer brought out a huge tray with ten small plates on it.

"Spencer's amazing spaghetti tacos!" Carly exclaimed. Her boyfriend and they twenty-two years olds looked at her. "Really guys! Noodles CAN live happily in a hard taco shell!"

"Okay," Eric shrugged and took a taco, "as long as it isn't fruit or fish," and he took a huge bite.

"True," Daley agreed and everyone else got themselves a spaghetti taco and started eating.

Freddie and Sam walked over to the computer. "We're going to check the comments," Freddie said. He set down his food on the counter, and checked the comments section of the website.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "Look at how many viewers we got! This is crazy!"

"How many?" Carly asked eagerly.

"We got over ONE MILLION viewers!" Freddie screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly shrieked. "Hurry! Let's see those comments!"

"Okay…" Freddie said as everyone huddled around the computer.

* * *

**NYC1994**** (****A/N****: The girl at the apartment earlier in the chapter) **I was wondering why Sam and Freddie weren't fighting… lol

**iPeedOnCrl****:** I'm so glad you're back! I knew Sam and Freddie would get together eventually! And all of the island boys are hot!

**TurkeyBacn****: **Fun videos. Lol Jackson's a great singer, and I want to get that song on my PearPod!

* * *

"Hey Jackson!" Freddie thought of an idea. "Maybe we could put your song on the website for everyone to download!"

"A lot of people love that song," Sam added.

"Sure, I guess," Jackson smirked.

"We could do a recording later," Freddie said, and they continued with the comments.

* * *

**SpencerFan****: **Melissa's drawing was so good! And I loved the videos. They were so cute!

**B-ball29****:** ha-ha! I didn't know Sam could sing! Great show, and welcome back!

* * *

"This really was a great show everyone. We got more comments than ever before!" Carly exclaimed.

"You know," Sam began, "This island is probably the best thing that has ever happened to all of us." everyone else nodded in agreement.

Freddie turned to Spencer, who was making plans for a new sculpture on the kitchen table. "Spencer? What did you do when we were stuck on the island?"

Spencer turned to Freddie, "You're mom stayed with me most of the time, sulking with phones in our laps, waiting for you to come home!" Spencer exclaimed sarcastically.

"What did his mom do to you this time?" Sam groaned.

"Okay, sure we cried and comforted each other throughout the whole thing," Spencer started, "but she fed me tofu, gave me a gallon of cloud block, and even forced me into a tick bath!"

"Spencer, that must have been awful!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but didn't you kind of expect that? I mean, it is Freddie's mom," Sam said.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled, "Just because…" he paused, "Yeah, you're right," Freddie sighed.

* * *

**A/N****: So that's the end! Its been a blast writing this story, and getting all of the reviews. Thanks again you guys! I don't know when I'll start on another story, but if I do start one, its going to be pretty tough with school starting. I might just write a one-shot if I have the time to. **

**Peace and Love everybody! **


End file.
